


Little Red Bird

by nick7745



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, Character Bashing, Dark Arts, Dark Ginny Weasley, Dark Magic, Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder, Original Character(s), Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, no beta we die like men, soft bellatrix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 67,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick7745/pseuds/nick7745
Summary: An AU where Ginny grows up being resented for being a girl by Molly instead of being adored and pampered. A world where she rescues a curly haired witch and sets in motion a path that could change her life, her family's life and even the entire wizarding world. No pairings decided yet. A Dark Ginny fic. HG/RW/MW minor bashing.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Ginny Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Ginny Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy & Ginny Weasley, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 130
Kudos: 161





	1. Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know I should be working on Dark is All that's left, but this one won't leave me alone. So I had to write it down, I have a rough outline where I want this fic to go, and few chapters are already penned down.  
> I'm yet to decide on her house, so if you would like to contribute, please head over to Strawpoll and vote for the house you'd like her to be sorted.   
> https://strawpoll.com/4zyf6pp9
> 
> The poll ends 3rd May, it's a historic date, I assume everyone is aware.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Don't like, Don't read.
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by J.K.Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only. Any sentiments hurt except Ron Weasley fans is purely incidental and to take the story forward.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight: I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight."

Life in the small wizarding village near Ottery St. Catchpole was peaceful to say the least.

Apart from the Lovegoods and Weasleys, there weren't many wizarding families that lived in the area. Those that did weren't too prominent. Vast meadows and woods extended on 3 sides of the humble Weasley household.

The house wasn't special by any means, yet it seemed rather innocuously built. Merlin knows how many times Arthur had to use the expansion charms to support his ever growing list of ginger headed children. If not for magic it would topple over anytime like a house of cards. Next to a small pond, it painted a rather rosy picture of a big and happy family. 

However, all was not well and a seed of resentment grew somewhere in the depths of the Burrow.

"Ginevra Weasley! Get down here right now!" a shrill matronly voice bellowed through the house as a meek little red-headed girl ran down the stairs gasping for breath. Her chocolate brown eyes shone with innocence and trepidation of what was to come.

Contrary to popular belief, Molly Weasley nee Prewett never really wanted a girl despite having 6 other boys. She always felt Ginny was a liability and hence, treated her as such when not in the presence of Arthur. Often the other kids would pick on her and set her up on pranks, the brunt of which she bore alone. Today was one of those days.

"Yes, mum" she replied in a quiet sigh. She knew what happened and obviously Ron got away with it as usual.

"You! Young lady, should be ashamed! Your father works so hard to feed our family, yet you can't seem to value what we have. Look at the mess you've made. You had your breakfast yet couldn't wait till lunch or ask me for another portion. You just had to go ahead and eat the cranberry tarts I made for the evening." Molly finished with a huff as she chided Ginny for her supposed infractions.

"Your punishment is to weed out the gnomes from the carrot fields near the woods. And since you've already had your fill, no lunch for you. That ought to teach you a lesson on hard work! Now don't just stand there! Move!" said Molly pointing her hand in the direction of the backdoor.

10 year old Ginny sluggishly moved towards the woods for a gruelling day of work in the fields yet again while her brother sniggered as she moved past him.

The weather had been kind to her and it was cloudy for the most part, but hours of weeding out the pests had her tired and hungry. She moved inside the wooded area towards a giant oak tree, the roots and soft moss were ideal for her to rest and ponder as usual.

If this was the course of her life, then she felt she'd rather be dead. In a year she'll be going to Hogwarts, thankfully Ron's going this year so he won't be around to make life hell for her.

Yet she wouldn't have a moment's respite. She knew of her mother's resentment towards her. What an act she puts in front of the world of cherishing the only girl child in her family. Unfortunately everyone looks at the facade and commends the motherly Mrs. Weasley. Who would suspect the woman to be such a monster behind closed doors.

After the first time, poor Ginny ratted her mother out to her daddy, she'd received worse pranking from the twins and mother just turned an indifferent eye to it. Her throat hurt every time she swallowed or ate for two weeks before it healed. That was the last time she ever complained of anything to anyone.

Mostly kept to herself and classed as a shy and introvert girl, no one thought twice about the reasons for it.

Her thoughts went back to finally being able to go to Hogwarts, one more year, then she'll be able to live her life peacefully, at least for most part of the year. If it were up to her, she'd never return to the Burrow.

Never did she get any affection from anyone except Bill and Charlie, both of whom left the country to make a life for themselves. Occasionally they'd come home and she'd get a gift or two, but never from the others.

Percy was snobbish and didn't care for anyone but himself, the twins pranked her or Ron, but she was the soft target, considering no backlash from mum. Ron was a right arse to her, always getting into trouble and blaming her. Really, she thought what's there to love. Outside of the world's sight, she was merely a punching bag and little more than an elf for half the family.

She shouldn't have been so thin and short. She felt coming from a pureblood family, she'd be the worst treated ones. None of the pureblood, half-blood or even muggleborn girls she'd seen at King's Cross over the years had rough and abrasive hands.

She really wished she knew how to do magic, apart from minor accidental magic, she'd never done any, nor had anyone taught her anything. Ron was going to get Bill's old wand. She didn't have high hopes considering her family's monetary issues. She didn't want to be a broodmare, churning out kids like her mother.

She'd read tales of women, women who made their mark in the wizarding world, dark and light. She wanted to make her mark too. She knew she couldn't be a light witch, afterall the role models everyone cited were quite grim. On the one hand was her mother whom everyone praised whom she hated from the bottom of her heart for treating her like trash, on the other hand were the stories of light witches like Marlene McKinnon, Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom. All of whom died or were tortured one way or another in the last war at the hands of You-Know-Who and his followers.

If these were her choices to idolize, then she'll rather turn dark, she mused. There weren't many dark witches in history that made limelight, Morgana Le Fey being one of the oldest references and darkest of them all. She was also the greatest rivalled only by the legendary Merlin.

You-Know-Who had his own living weapon, one which caused others to tremble by her cackle. Her father always told her how dark and vile that witch was. Locked away in Azkaban for the rest of her life for crimes against humanity.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" whispered Ginny more to herself than anyone. Yesterday's Prophet mentioned her name as one of the escapees. The first bunch of prisoners to ever escape Azkaban.

How would it feel to meet her in person? Would she attack her instantly? What could she say to the darkest witch of this age? Such were the thoughts going through her mind as she smiled a genuine smile thinking of Bellatrix as a sort of her savior, just like the famous Harry Potter had been for the Wizarding World. Yet she knew it was only wishful thinking.

She wasn't a dark witch and even if she were, the infamous Lady Lestrange wouldn't care for a poor little girl like her.

There was a sudden rustling of leaves nearby that caught her attention, she was cautious as it could be a wild animal, she had naught but a shovel nearby.

She got up carefully and moved towards the sound.

As she got closer, she could hear a woman's silent sobs and occasional muffled screams. Just as she crossed another oak tree, the sight of an injured woman in tattered robes and a jackal biting on her left leg caught her off guard.

She wanted to throw up at the horrific sight, yet she steeled her nerves and lifted her shovel high and hit the animal hard on his skull as it howled in pain and left the woman's leg to attack Ginny, who again raised the shovel and this time managed to incapacitate the jackal in time. A third hit proved to be the fatal blow for the animal as it succumbed just a few feet from the woman.

Ginny quickly moved towards the woman who was losing consciousness, but her muddy and dirty face seemed familiar. Looking at the tattoos on her neck, a sudden realisation hit her, Prisoners tattoo! Azkaban!

"Bellatrix!" gasped Ginny as the curly haired witch finally lost consciousness.


	2. A new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, Welcome to Chapter 2 of Little Red Bird.  
> The poll to decide on her house is open at Strawpoll, so if you would like to contribute, please head over to the link and vote for the house you'd like her to be sorted.  
> https://strawpoll.com/4zyf6pp9
> 
> The poll ends 3rd May, it's a historic date, I assume everyone is aware.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Don't like, Don't read.
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by J.K.Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only.

Few days later, Bellatrix woke up in a rickety old shed, her wound was almost healed and patched up with bandages. Fresh water was placed in a jug next to her old worn mattress.

Last she remembered was when she hid from the Aurors trailing her and she disapparated to a forest as a bludgeoning hex hit her leg. She'd already lost all strength due to the hex and an animal attacked her wounded leg where she slipped out of consciousness, a hazy figure of a little red-head girl fighting the animal was the last she could retain. She panicked searching for the wand she stole from the Azkaban guard, as she heard the door creak.

A red-head girl, possibly the same one who saved her, stumbled in with a package of some sorts.

"Who! Who are you girl?" croaked out the dark witch, her voice hoarse from years of being barely used.

"I see you've woken up. I'm Ginny. I found you injured, but couldn't take you to my house. I had to literally drag you to this shed, it's one of the abandoned ones near our farm and inside the woods." replied Ginny in a causal tone.

Bellatrix thought this girl might not know who she was, and so she had to take care of her before the girl caused any problems. A twinge of guilt hit her as she might have to obliviate or worse case kill the little girl to keep her secret, yet she'd do it in a blink of an eye. If only she had a wand.

Ginny sensed the skeptic look the witch sent her. To ease her apprehensions she kept the package in front of her as she sat down on the floor with her knees up near her chest.

"Please! I know you're Lady Bellatrix Lestrange! That's why I didn't take you home! They would have turned you over to the Aurors. You've been out for 4 days, I bandaged your leg and got a few potions from our stock. I didn't know much but I knew what pepper up and strength potion does. Hope it helped." said Ginny as she opened the package to reveal a loaf of bread and some broth.

"Thank you girl!" replied Bellatrix still skeptical of the girl, yet she couldn't find any malice in her words. The girl was right, if she wanted to hurt her, she would have rather turned her in, to the Aurors and got the reward of 5000 galleons. Yet here she was tending to probably the darkest and most sadistic witch alive in Britain.

"You know my name. Yet you still help me. You know some of the things I've done, I am proud of it, yet I know they're probably the most vile crimes known to wizard kind. I could've so easily killed you and left you without so much as a thank you. What's your full name girl" cocked her head slightly as she gauged the girl, taking in her appearance. She had an inkling that she'd known a certain light family that had similar features like the girl.

"W..Ww...Weasley! Ginevra Weasley" stuttered the girl, her eyes downcast, as if ashamed to reveal her family name. And she was, not because they were poor, but because they were weak and conceited, at least her mother was. Also, because they were considered blood-traitors by a section of pureblood society. They never followed the Wizarding traditions, nor did they perform the sacred rites, they celebrated muggle festivities like Christmas instead of Yule and Halloween instead of Samhain rites. She had read books on those, yet her mother always said those are followed by dark families which was a load of Dragon dung as she thought about it. The older witch sensed the change in her stature when the girl spoke her family's name meekly seemingly ashamed as it were. A slight legilimency probe confirmed her suspicions. The girl wasn't being treated well by her mother of all people. Her own child would have been the girl's age if she didn't have a miscarriage due to spell damage on one of her missions. It brought back painful memories, memories that chipped away her sanity sometimes. Being the Dark Lord's most fierce and trusted had its downsides, mostly it painted a target on your back.

"You're one of Arthur Weasley's brood. Blood-traitors the lot!" hissed Bellatrix, although it lacked the venom that she reserved for her enemies. Ginny's body stiffened at her response, she felt nervous suddenly. She didn't know what to expect, the woman who was supposed to be her savior was looking at her with disdain or was it disgust. She couldn't be certain, as she couldn't look at her in the eye after that.

The witch let out a manic cackle as she came and sat right in front of the girl.

"Ickle-Ginevra's frightened now. What would the big bad witch do now? Kill her! Maybe torture her! Or maybe both" she crooned in a sing song baby voice mocking the girl. Ginny visibly paled, her chocolate brown eyes shone with unshed tears.

The witch brought her sallow face close to the girl, her unkempt black curls giving her face a haunting look. As her Amethyst eyes met chocolate brown, she smiled a genuine smile, "Relax little bird. I may be cruel and a bit insane, but I won't hurt my savior." smirked the witch as realisation dawned on the young girl. She had been reading Ginny's mind the whole time. She was an accomplished Legilimens afterall. It was as if the burden on her heart had been removed, her shoulders drooped in relief and she let out a screaming sob. Bella flinched back at her outburst, yet couldn't help but rub soothing circles on her back when the girl fell into her embrace as she cried her heart out.   
She had made up her mind, she'd be the savior the girl wanted her to be. The girl would never be weak, not on her watch. She would teach her the old ways and be as dark as herself. She knew the Dark Lord would come back one day and what better than another loyal follower to the dark side.

Ginny would be the daughter she never had, but first she had to find her sister.

"It's okay little bird, calm down. I'll help you dear. I'll help you achieve your dreams, whatever they be. Just let me have my wand now. I need to find my sister for now." said the witch softly.

Ginny just hugged her tighter as she continued to sob into Bellatrix's shoulder.

"No no no no.. I can't let you go. You won't come back." Ginny responded between sobs.

"No, little Gin, I'll always come for you. I promise child, please understand that I have to go for now. I'll meet you tomorrow night right here, that's a promise. Now stop crying, I don't teach whimpering pansies." finished Bella with a satisfied smirk as the girl backed away and looked at her in awe as well as shock.

"Did you just say, Teach? You would really teach me?" the girl couldn't keep the hopefulness out of her voice as she peered into Amethyst eyes looking for a deception, waiting for the eventual laugh at her expense which never came. Instead what came shocked her as well as the witch once it was said.

"Ofcourse, my little birdy, I, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, promise to take care of you as my ward and help you reach your full potential to the best of my abilities. So I swear on my magic, so mote it be!" said the witch earnestly as a golden glow extended from her heart enveloping her and then Ginny and then it settled to a thread which connected both and vanished after a few seconds.

"Bella! Why did you give an oath? You're bound by it now." gasped Ginny at such a display of affection, one that she craved all her life, yet she got it from the most unexpected of persons one could ever hope. She knew what she had to do now. She would follow Bellatrix, No! Bella! to hell if she has to.

"Hmmmm, only Cissy called me that. Well, you can too now. Bellatrix is quite a mouthful and we're already past Madam Lestrange. To answer your question, oath or not I was going to tutor you any how. It's just that I wanted you to know, you can trust me. I'm not a good witch and never would be, little bird. You've been good to me and so I'll be good to you. I'll still be the murdering and torturing dark witch everyone knows about. It's just that you get a pass, not your family. If they ever cross my path, I won't spare them birdy. Be very much aware of this-" said Bellatrix as Ginny cut in

"I know Bella. I know the path I chose is different from my family and I know what would happen if I continued down that path. The only people I care in my family are both outside Britain making a life for themselves. Please just promise to spare them once if you cross wands in the future. Just once Bella! Only for Bill and Charlie. Others I don't care about. And thanks again!" She hugged Bellatrix again and sighed as she backed out and handed Bella a wand from beneath one of the loose floorboards.

"I'll be waiting!" whispered Ginny as she turned towards the door looking over her shoulders with a weak smile.

Bella just looked at the girl with affection, and envisioned Malfoy Manor, as she disapparated in a wisp of black smoke. A note remained where she stood.

Ginny picked up the note and read it gingerly, "Tomorrow night at half past 10, Little Birdy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked/disliked the fic please do leave a comment. I love to read what you've got to say.  
> Cheers!!


	3. Lestrange Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, Welcome to Chapter 3 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing love to this fic. There are very few Dark Ginny fics, and I'd love for this one to grace the list of one of the good ones around.  
> The poll to decide on her house is open at Strawpoll, so if you would like to contribute, please head over to the link and vote for the house you'd like her to be sorted.  
> https://strawpoll.com/4zyf6pp9  
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.  
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by J.K.Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only.

Half past 10, the next day

  
A stinging hex hit Ginny on her arm as she entered the shack.

"Ow! Damn it! What was that for!" cursed Ginny as she rubbed her arm against her robes.

"Language, Ginevra! I don't like tardiness. You're a minute late. Next time I might use the cruciatus if you're late." replied Bella in a mocking voice as she lit the lamp hung inside the shed.

Ginny could see Bella seemed better than yesterday. She was wearing a black corset of sorts and a black dress underneath that gave her a sort of dominant persona. She mused it would have been hers from before Azkaban, though might have been resized. The limp in her left leg is gone, maybe the wound healed completely.

"Sorry, I had to wait for everyone to sleep before I could sneak out. Yet I'm just a minute late. Although.. I .. I missed you Bella! I woke up this morning and thought it was all a dream, but your note says otherwise." Ginny said in a shy tone.

"Well, my little Birdy, be that as it may, I've got another note for you. Read it, memorise it and hand it over. Here.." Bella held a note extending in her right hand, which Ginny took imperceptibly.

"Lestrange Manor is 2miles off the cliffs of Dover" read Ginny carefully as she returned the note back to Bellatrix.

With a flick of her wand, the note burnt to ashes.

With a smirk Bella held out her hand,"Come little Birdy, let me show you my nest!"

Ginny held on to the older witch's arm as they disapparated to a beautiful Manor located near the cliffs.

Ginny gasped with excitement and awe of the towering stone Manor. "It's beautiful, Bella! I've never seen anything like it."

"You're certainly one of the few lucky ones to have seen it. Sadly Rod or Rab won't see it again! Aurors caught them and were given the kiss on sight! Ah well! Keep up little Birdy, the Manor has dark and a few dangerous corridors, you don't want to get lost in there." said Bella over her shoulders as she confidently walked through the gates inside the Manor. Not wanting to be left behind, Ginny rushed in with her little steps catching up with the older witch.

Finally they reached a pair of double doors on the second floor of the Manor. It looked like some sort of study as Bella opened the doors with a lit fireplace and a couple of bookshelves lining the walls. Bella rushed over to the desk and tapped her wand at the wall behind it. Surprisingly, a vault door opened where there was previously a blank stretch of wall. Bella took a flat box that looked something akin to a jewellery box, and placed it on the desk enlarged. Ginny could see the excitement in those Amethyst eyes glistening in the lamp's glow.

"Well! What are you waiting for, little bird? Come here, quick." called in Bella in an excited tone.

Ginny stepped towards her with anticipation of what's coming. As she stood before Bella, she was shaking with nervous excitement.

"Ohh don't be afraid, li'l bird, it's a small gift. Now close your eyes and trust me." Ginny closed her eyes as Bella opened the box.

"Open your eyes now Ginny." said Bella in her trademark sing-song voice.

The sight caught Ginny's breath. She kept looking at it gobsmacked. Inside the leather box were a selection of old yet pristine family wands resting on premium velvet cushioning that belonged to the previous Lords and Ladies of the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange.

"Amazing isn't it dear? Now close your eyes, move your hands over and feel each one. Tell me which one feels right." said an even more excited Bella.

Ginny hadn't spoken a word so far and felt as if her tears would break free again. Yet she didn't cry, instead just hugged Bella with her utmost affection and love. The usually stoic Bellatrix Lestrange was speechless for once, even the insanity of Azkaban didn't seem to affect her mind at the moment, she hugged the girl back.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ginny backed off and let off a breath that she didn't realise she held. She closed her eyes and held her right hand over the wands. As she moved over each wand, she could feel them react, some were inviting and slightly warm, others cold and a couple even sent static shock through her palm as she hovered over them.

Just as she was getting disappointed, she felt a warm sensation, warmer than others, almost as if someone draped a blanket over her, making her feel safe, a smile crept across her face as she opened her eyes, she was holding on to a peculiar wand.

Bella's grin could only be described as Yuletide came early for her. The wand her ward had chosen belonged to Rod's great grandfather Lord Gerard Lestrange, a dark wizard, and an expert duelist in his time. Ginny held a lot of potential and this wand could aid her reach it someday.

"Ooh! Congratulations Ginny on your very first wand. This one belonged to my late husband's great grandfather. He was a very accomplished duelist and renowned for his martial skills with the wand. I'm having high expectations from you little Bird! It's made of Yew wood and Rougarou hair, Gin. It's amazing for battle and dark magic." said Bella practically bouncing on her feet.

"Thanks Bella. You can't understand how much this means for me. You've given me something that I'll cherish for the rest of my life. Choosing a wand is a special moment, I'm glad you're there for it. I'll make you proud someday Bella. For me magic is magic. I don't care what you teach me, I'll learn everything you want me to." replied the red-head witch.

“I hope you do, little Birdy. Now come, I’ve something else for you.” said Bella as she literally almost dragged Ginny by her arm.

“It’s okay Bella! You’ve already done so much for me. I can’t really ask for more. You don’t have to..” replied Ginny protestingly as she was trying to keep up with the older witch.

However, before she could finish they reached an intricately carved door with a bronze plaque on it. It read her name, Just Her name. In an elegant scrawl was embossed ‘Ginevra’. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked from the door to Bella and saw a satisfied smirk on the dark witch’s face.

Bella opened the door and dragged her inside as she took in the decor. At the far end was a balcony which gave off the ocean’s view. To her right was a huge 4 poster bed with black sheets and the curtains were a mix of silver and green with the Lestrange coat of arms at the cushioned headboard. To her left was a stone fireplace and bookshelves lining each side of it. 2 high-back plush arm chairs for some comfortable reading. A walk-in closet towards her right next to the doors of the bathroom. It seemed to be someone’s room before, yet before she could ask Bella responded.

“This room once belonged to Leta Lestrange, she fought against Grindelwald you know. Odd coming from the Lestrange family. I think you’re similar in that way. A budding dark witch coming from the lightest of the light. Before you go on about why I shouldn’t have done this or that, it didn’t take much effort, the elves readied the room and the wands were just lying around. You can put them to good use. Besides, a ward of the Lestrange family deserves the best. While we’re on that point, these robes simply won’t do. Whenever you’re here, I want you to dress appropriately. I don’t have many dresses at the moment but I was able to get my old dresses from Cissy, she got them from our old house. Also, starting tomorrow, you’ll begin training with me. I have a few books Cissy lent me on beginners charms, hexes and curses. In addition to that, twice a week, Cissy will tutor you in pureblood etiquettes, and there will be no arguments with that.” said Bella finishing her monolog.

That was too much information to comprehend for the young witch, she just shook her head in amusement and raised the all important question, “You know how difficult it is for me to sneak out. Just how would I manage it everyday? I mean someday someone would find out and, and I don’t want to ruin this.”

“For all the grandeur of wards, none are impenetrable, little Bird. House elves can pass through almost all sorts of wards except the Fidelius, and your house just has the basic ones, so that would be of no consequence. Dinky!” she finished with an order as a small little elf dressed in a toga bearing the Lestrange badge materialised in front of them.

“Lady Lestrange” bowed the little elf as her ears perked at being summoned by her mistress.”What be Dinkys doing for mistress today” she responded curtly.

“Well, from now on, you shall be assigned to Miss Ginevra, and you shall address her as your mistress. Everyday, once Ms. Ginevra is in her room post dinner, you will bring her to Lestrange Manor for her training and back. Meanwhile, you will monitor if anyone tries to get inside her room and alert me if that happens. You are not to show yourself to other members of her family and interfere anytime when she is around her family. Apart from that, you will obey any order she gives. Is that understood?” ordered Bellatrix in a commanding tone that left no room for arguments.

“Yes Lady Lestrange, Dinkys be obeying new mistress Ginevra, and Dinkys be keep mistress safe and bringing her for training.” replied the excited female elf as she was assigned to her new mistress.

“Good, thanks Dinky and please don’t call me Ginevra. Ginny or Ms. Ginny would do.” said Ginny as she bent down to Dinky’s level.

Bella raised an eyebrow, never had anyone thanked elves, so this was a bit surprising for her to see, although nothing that warranted addressing. An owner could thank their elves if they wished so, although not commonly practiced by many people.

The elf was in awe of her new mistress, never had the previous masters or mistresses thanked her or any elf she knew for that matter. She went back to the Burrow to monitor the bedroom as Lady Lestrange instructed.

“Well, I guess that was enough excitement for the day, and I don’t want to start studying today, so Bella, could you please tell me how you escaped Azkaban?” questioned Ginny with a curious and a hopeful look, almost puppy-eyed, almost being the key.

"Aren't you cute with those puppy eyes, little Birdy, but you forget I'm a Slytherin. You'd have to be more sly than that. Yet I'll humor you this time, so sit down for a long monologue." said Bella in her haughty impression of her baby sis Cissa "Well, it so happened that the guards… " and so regaled the tale of her incredulous escape from literally Hell on Earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked/disliked the fic please do leave a comment. I love to read what you've got to say.  
> Cheers!!


	4. Pre-Samhain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 4 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love. This will be a very short chapter and I'll try to post one every day till chapter 10.  
> Any suggestions to take this one forward is welcome. I do have a rough plotline in mind, though I'll tweak it as I go.
> 
> The polling for Ginny's house is open, and across various forums right now Slytherin and Hufflepuff are in lead. If you want to vode please go down to the following Strawpoll link: https://strawpoll.com/4zyf6pp9  
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.  
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by J.K.Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only.

The next few weeks were some of Ginny's most exciting.

Bella spent as much time as she could with her, teaching the basics of magical theory, caring for a wand, charms, basics of transfiguration and defense against dark arts. End of it she'd be exhausted enough to fall asleep in the Manor, though Dinky would make sure she ended up in her bed at the Burrow before day break.

The chores still remained but she would muster through them. Thankfully Ron had left for Hogwarts, so the punishments had reduced, though she would inevitably mess something up that would raise her mother's ire.

One particular afternoon, Dinky was almost hysterical and wailed silently as she saw her mistress collapse due to sheer exhaustion of working the fields. Yet she couldn't interfere due to strict instructions from her mistress. Bellatrix had been furious with Dinky and punished her for not informing her about Ginny's condition.

Post the incident, Bella made sure Dinky finished any chores for Ginny if none were watching. No amount of petulance from her little bird could change her mind.

Cissa or more formally known as Narcissa Malfoy, the elite pureblood socialite took to Ginny more like a strict teacher, more so than Bellatrix. To be honest, Bellatrix was more of a rebellious witch than the model Pureblood Lady. Stinging hexes would pepper Ginny's body post her sessions with Narcissa.

She was a hard task master, yet Ginny could never complain about Narcissa being cruel. She could within a few months see the difference in her posture, her demeanor, the way she carried herself.

It was always the politics and the verbal fencing that irritated her to no end, she would roll her eyes occasionally and pay for it the next instant with a stinging hex to her bottom. She looked every bit a pureblood witch even down to her dancing lessons from Cissa. Now that gave her more than a few days of soreness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this is a very small chapter but it seemed the perfect point to stop. 
> 
> As always, please read and review. The more you review the better I can write. :D   
> Cheers!!!


	5. Samhain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 5 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> Any suggestions to take this one forward is welcome. I do have a rough plotline in mind, though I'll tweak it as I go.
> 
> The polling for Ginny's house is open, and across various forums right now Slytherin and Hufflepuff are in lead. If you want to vode please go down to the following Strawpoll link: https://strawpoll.com/4zyf6pp9  
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.  
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by J.K.Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only.

On the night of Halloween, Ginny came to her room at the Manor, instead of her regular pastel robes, there was a set of black dress and robes spread on her bed with a note. 'Be ready by quarter past 11, Call Dinky when you're done.'

Taking the hint that she had to wear those robes, she took a quick shower and got ready.

"Dinky!" the elf appeared bowing low. "Take me to Bella dear" said Ginny as Dinky held her fingers and apparated them to an ornate chamber where Bella waited in similar robes to her own.

"Come little bird, tonight we honor our fallen, our ancestors and celebrate the beginning of the darker half of the year. Since you're not a Lestrange, dear I can't involve you, so watch and learn. It is very simple, although family magicks are intricate and the intent is all that matters. You light a candle for each ancestor you remember and honor. You thank the family magicks to have blessed you with power and health." said Bella in a serious lecturing tone.

Ginny's face fell at not being able to participate, Bella's face softened and eyes lit up with mischief as she crooned,"Tsk, Tsk! Little birdy, I can literally read your minds. If it were our lessons, I'd hex you. Keep your mind clear birdy. Are you a Slytherin or Gryffindork?"

"Technically none, right now. And yes I know you can't tonight. It's Samhain, remember." said the red headed witch with a smirk of her own.

"Cheeky aren't we today, well it's almost time. Now take that seat and observe the rituals silently. I'll answer any questions later and do not interrupt." said Bella playfully as she ended with an almost eerie tone.

She nodded with an understanding smile and took her place on the chair on the far side of the altar as Bella went about the rituals. Nothing ominous happened barring the slight purple hue that lit the altar through the rituals and faded a while later, which later Bella explained as the family magicks summoned during the ritual.

Bella was almost misty eyed at the end of it, missing Rudolphous, her husband and Rabastan, her brother in law, more like a little brother.

Ginny hugged Bella just as she got up and walked towards her.

"It's okay Bella! I know you miss them. I know I'm not family but I do thank the family magicks that produced such brave heirs who died saving their most precious possession.

They're in a better place watching over us. I will always be with you, no matter what." the little red girl said with a fierceness that took Bella by surprise and for the first time since years tears flowed through the Amethyst eyes as she hugged the little witch back unable to express her feelings in words.

* * *

Later that night

Both witches had the traditional Samhain feast, post which Ginny found herself sitting in Bella's study room holding a Butterbeer. Bella entered the room, lit in the orange glow of light emanating from the fireplace, the embers burning bright with pleasant heat filling the room. Looking up from the fireplace, she glanced at Bella walking towards her with a parcel covered in red silk cloth.

"Bella! What's this?" asked the little witch with curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"This" said Bella presenting the parcel to Ginny with both hands,"is for you.. little bird. I guess you are ready for it now. You acknowledged the family magicks and honoured the fallen, even though you weren't part of the rituals. You didn't see but, at that moment, the magicks accepted you, a part of the family. You were bathed in the purple hue and I could feel the magic pulsing in your body. Accept this Grimoire, and take your place as the heiress to the Lestrange House."

Ginny's eyes shone with unshed tears and her voice croaked,"Bel.. Bella.. I.Its.. How can I? I'm a Weasley.. you're the head of Lestrange House.. I mean,I.. I'm, can I? I don't know what to say Bella-"

"Shush, little birdy. I'm not dying today, you'll be my named heiress and take on the Ladyship of the House after me and carry the Lestrange name forward. No one needs to know right now. Besides I can't have a child with my old injuries and stint in Azkaban. You're perfect, besides I'm giving you the way out that you always wanted. Once I name you heir, no marriage contracts would be enforced on you from the Weasley house. You may do as you please dear. Lestrange House has always been a dark house with affiliations to the darker families in the Wizengamot. I would expect you to take the faction to its former glory. Once the Dark Lord is back, I will support him and if you do not want to support him, my only request is, Do Not come in His way. He is dangerous and I don't want you hur-"

This time it was Ginny's turn to cut her off,"Hurt me, I know. Bella!" she sighed deeply,"I know I am only little more than 10, but I always knew what I got myself into, I knew what I wished for. And now, with all this that you have done for me. All this you have given me. This freedom, this choice, this LIFE! I would give it up in a blink, if you asked of me. I will join the Dark Lord if that is where you'll be. I meant every word when I said I won't leave you EVER."

Laughing mirthlessly she continued,"So Yes! Lady Bellatrix Lestrange, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life. I accept to be your Heir-ess.. I will do all you said and try my best to uphold the Honour of House Lestrange from this day until my last. So mote it be."

That is the moment a purple glow encompassed her, Red hair crackling with magical static, the glow almost blinding white and then it dissipated with a ring of Black Gold with Amethyst Crystal and Lestrange coat of arms engraved on the stone in Ginny's ring finger on the right hand.

"Welcome Heiress Lestrange!" smiled Bella as she held Ginny in her arms. "I would miss your Red hair though"

"What do you mean.. miss.. I still.." Ginny stopped speaking mesmerized by the image in the mirror on the far side of the wall. Her hair turned raven black with soft waves, her baby fat was gone which made her cheekbones now more defined. As she moved closer she saw her honey brown eyes had flecks of Amethyst color that glowed in the pulsing light of the fireplace.

"Yes, you're now a Lestrange in more ways than one dear" laughed Bella with a genuine happiness very unlike her war cry of mad cackle that one would associate with the dark witch.

A little bird, No her little Raven had wormed her way into the stony little prison of Bella's heart. She would raise hell on earth for this child, her child? Nope, her Heiress, future Lady Lestrange.. Lady Ginevra Druella Lestrange of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Lestrange.


	6. Charmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 6 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> Any suggestions to take this one forward is welcome. I do have a rough plotline in mind, though I'll tweak it as I go.
> 
> The polling for Ginny's house is open, and across various forums right now Slytherin and Hufflepuff are in lead. If you want to vode please go down to the following Strawpoll link: https://strawpoll.com/4zyf6pp9  
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.  
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

Even after repeatedly calling her name, Ginny failed to respond, which prompted her mother to come up 2 flights of stairs and barge into her room.

Molly Weasley wasn’t surprised to see her daughter sleeping, what stunned her actually was her daughter's feet almost near the bed's footboard.

"Ginevra Weasley! Get up now. It's 9am and you're still lazing around in bed." screeched the matron like a banshee and sent a stinging hex to her legs which instantly woke her from sleep.

"Seems you had a little growth spurt last night. Well, that's a nice change, you'll get good suitors someday. Now, come down in 5 mins for your breakfast, you are to plant the carrots in the field next to the barn." with those words Molly finally left the room shutting the door hard.

Ginny, finally free of her mother's usual lecture, moved to the mirror on the dresser, wistfully watching the glamoured full mane of ginger red hair. She could almost feel her black wavy hair begging to let loose.

Bella had been considerate enough to put a powerful glamour on her hair and face enough to last unless someone like a Dumbledore casts a Finite. A growth spurt was fine, but how could she explain the changes on her face and hair.

Maybe once she was at Hogwarts, she would exercise more and pretend that she lost weight during the year.

Bella did teach her the charm, though Ginny lacked the skill to apply a powerful one like she had.

Soon, she would start learning more than basic magic. The infamous Bellatrix Lestrange would teach her battle magic. Lestrange, a strange name, her name.

She frowned, a name she won't be able to carry for the foreseeable future, until she came out of the shadows to take her place. She would though make her own name. 

* * *

The next few months flew by fast as Ginny immersed herself in learning about potions from Cissy and about basics of Dark Arts from Bella. With whatever free time she got, she learnt more about the Lestrange family and it’s past.

The grimoire was safely kept in her own study in the Manor, it won’t do any good to bring it back to the burrow. She learnt many curses and hexes which were created by the ancestors or documented by them.

She wondered why her own family didn’t have a grimoire. What was so special about muggles that her family spit on the traditions and associated with them.

Her father worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department at the ministry, though his own barn had some of the most weird collections of muggle junk.

Another thing she found was that not all rituals were dark as she read in the grimoire. Just frowned upon as some sort of animal sacrifice was required to power the runes, mostly using their blood.

There were blood rituals that could enhance her magical core and give her more agility. Many others too, but with varied effects and benefits.

Though, she would have to wait until she reaches 11 years even to get started on the basic ones.

She did like the idea of having much more strength. Her training took a lot out of her and it would be so much better to be able to hold that spell a bit longer and be able to dodge Bella’s hexes more than a few times during their duels. Calling them duels would be an understatement.Bella scoffed when Ginny asked if they’d be duelling. Her only response was that Duelling was for pansies, she would show her how to Battle and win.

Well that’s when she realized Cissy’s stinging hexes had nothing on Bella’s.

For now, she uses what she learned. She learns what it takes to be a Slytherin and a Pureblood heiress.

Like a true viper she hides now, for the opportune moment; To strike from the shadows.


	7. Birthday (Diagon Alley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 7 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> Any suggestions to take this one forward is welcome. I do have a rough plotline in mind, though I'll tweak it as I go.
> 
> The polling for Ginny's house is open, and across various forums right now Slytherin and Hufflepuff are in lead. If you want to vote please go down to the following Strawpoll link: https://strawpoll.com/4zyf6pp9  
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.  
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

11th August, 1992

Ah, such a nice day, no chores lined up thankfully for Ginny.

It was a special day too, it was her birthday. She would get to buy a new wand her dad promised, though Molly wasn’t too happy, there weren’t any spares lying around in the house, so either ways they had to buy one for her. Ron offered to give her his wand, though thankfully her dad refused mentioning the new wand as her birthday gift.

Breakfast had been a surprising affair. The moment Ginny came down for breakfast, she was gobsmacked at watching Harry Potter sitting in front at their table. Months of training from Cissa, helped school her features and occlude her nervousness of him sitting in front.

She didn’t have any more crush on him, though light wizard or not, he was a celebrity and she had met him just once. He was polite with everyone, and her mother did coddle him quite a bit.

Too bad he would be on the wrong side of the next war, whenever that starts. Bella had warned her about this, there would be another, there was no doubt. It was inevitable, though now was not the time.

No one except Arthur and the twins wished her birthday, not even the ever so organized Percy, he was much more interested in the shiny new Head-boy Pin he received. Great, he’ll be even more insufferable. At least she won’t be in the same house as them. Hopefully.

* * *

Finally everyone was ready to head to Diagon Alley, apparently Harry mispronounced the floo address and headed to ‘Diagonally’ wherever that was.

After Harry's mishap with the floo, Ginny followed her family into Diagon Alley.

While the others wandered through the alley searching for Harry, Ginny headed to Ollivanders with Arthur.

They entered the decrepit looking shop with shelves and shelves of boxes lined along. A voice interrupted her musings as she turned around towards a line of shelves, from where the old eccentric wand maker appeared.

“Young Miss Weasley! Finally here for your first wand.” said Ollivander.

The way he said first it seemed he knew something, though it could have been Ginny’s imagination running wild. She masked her emotions and responded politely with a smiling nod.

“Ah, don’t worry dear, the wand chooses the wizard. In your case, witch! Bring forth your dominant hand.” and the measuring tapes started taking in all sorts of measurements and finally fell back to the table “Here, give it a try.” said Ollivander as he presented a rose wood wand.

Ginny gave it a swish and the vase exploded spraying water and flowers all around.

“No, No, No! This won’t do, give it to me and try this one” replied the old wand maker as he gave her another wand made of walnut wood and unicorn hair.The moment she touched it gave her a static shock.

“Nope, certainly not this one.” said Ollivander shaking his head.

Arthur could only look in amusement at the peculiar scenes. He’d known the person for far too many years to be surprised by it.

Ginny, well the first two tries were fine, but she started losing patience by the time she tried the 12th wand.

This time the wand maker got her a dark wand, which she picked up reluctantly, though it sort of felt right. Just like her other wand. She swished the wand and it produced brilliant red sparks.

Ollivander looked pleased, “Wonderful, 12 3/4th inches made from Yew Wood and the core is from the heartstring of a Chinese Fireball Dragon I sourced years ago from Jiangxi in China. Certainly one of my unique creations as I generally use the heartstrings from Welsh Greens sourced from Romania, it’s excellent for charms and transfiguration. I do expect great things from you, young Miss Weasley.”

“Thank you, Mr. Ollivander,” said Ginny, looking unsure how to respond, she really hoped that it wasn’t too expensive due to the rare materials.

“Thanks Garrick, how much do I owe you now?” asked Arthur, looking cheerful as usual.

“7 Galleons, Mr.Weasley.” replied Ollivander still looking at Ginny.

“Right, here you go. We’ll be off then, others might be waiting for us at the bookstore” said Arthur as he guided Ginny towards the door.

Finally, happy with the purchase and to be out of the wand shop, they headed towards Flourish & Blotts. Ron had already found his mudblood Granger and her family. They were polite though her bossy voice grated on Ginny's nerves. She hid her disgust of the know-it-all as she proceeded to regale information that nobody asked. To top it, Potter appeared with Hagrid and they entered a particularly stuffed bookshop.

Every minute of being there grated on her nerves. That wasn't the way she wanted to spend her birthday, being at Lestrange Manor with Bella and Cissa would have been preferable.

After months of being in her company, she got used to Narcissa's dry humor and bored facade. She could very well make out when Cissa was truly amused, the slight uptick of her lips was the most genuine she would smile. Bella on the other hand was much more carefree with her emotions, and hexes too.

Learning battle magic had been an eye-opening experience. She got subjected to any and every curse that could be healed or damage reversed. Cruciatus was Bella's speciality and she never coddled Ginny when it came to learning battle magic.

Ginny was in a bad shape, the first few weeks, at the brink of magical exhaustion, though nothing a few potions and good rest can't cure. Thanks to her hard training regimen she could endure a full 30 seconds of cruciatus without screaming and cast it as well she got.

Tonight would probably be the last time she'd be able to meet Cissa and Bella, the house was full and it was dangerous to sneak away, even with her elf's help.

She was almost done with her shopping when commotion broke in the already stuffed bookshop, Draco insulted Harry and to Ginny's chagrin, her father got into a brawl with Lucius when he insulted their financial condition.

No one noticed when Lucius Malfoy slipped a diary into her cauldron. Well no one, except her.

Anything he slipped into her cauldron could be bad news, she would show that to Bella, probably give it to her to analyse. For now she kept quiet and went with the flow.

It was intriguing enough to see her mother fawn over Gilderoy Lockhart, and much more to see the elder Malfoy and her father trade blows muggle style.

As entertaining as it was, they returned home and settled down to the usually boisterous lunch back home. Mother really goes all hyped and motherly whenever Potter's around.

At least she won't have to do chores till he's here. Now she just had to wait for the opportune moment to go meet Bella.


	8. Birthday (Lestrange Manor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 8 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> Any suggestions to take this one forward is welcome. I do have a rough plotline in mind, though I'll tweak it as I go.
> 
> The polling for Ginny's house is open, and across various forums right now Slytherin and Hufflepuff are in lead. If you want to vote please go down to the following Strawpoll link: https://strawpoll.com/4zyf6pp9  
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.  
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

At half past nine, everyone retired to their rooms. Ginny locked her door and called on her elf to take them to Lestrange Manor.

As usual Dinky had left a set of robes on the bed for her mistress to change into. A quick shower later, Ginny strolled down the foyer in Crimson robes that had a lining of silver and matching silver pumps, towards Bella's study.

Before she could touch the doorknob, the doors burst open suddenly and an enchanted wireless started playing the birthday tune. Colorful confetti fell over her as she entered the room to a grinning Bella and a casually smiling Narcissa. She covered the distance within a blink and found herself hugging the dark haired witch.

"Happy Birthday, Little Bird!" whispered Bella as she returned the hug."Hope you like it."

"Bella!" whined Ginny as she continued with a relaxed sigh,"You shouldn't have. But, I do like it."

Reluctantly she moved out of the embrace as Narcissa stepped forward and wished the girl in a friendly yet more formal manner.

A small feast later, Ginny realised what had happened earlier and recapped the events to both of them once they settled down in Ginny's room.

"Did you say, Lucius dropped a diary in your cauldron?" said Narcissa in a slightly irked tone.

Ginny nodded hesitantly, as Cissa followed up with another question."Is it old, blank and has the initials Tom Marvolo Riddle on the cover?" as Ginny replied with another nod.

Bella's eyes lit up at that name, it was vaguely familiar and the diary. Oh yes, the diary, The Dark Lord's diary, he gave it to the Malfoys for safekeeping.

"Ginny, where's that diary? Did you get it? Have you kept it safe? Is it-" a panic stricken Bellatrix was cut off by Narcissa's hands on her shoulder. The blond haired witch gave her sister a look of caution as she squeezed her shoulders slightly.

"Bella, what happened? Yes, I do have it and No, it's not at the Burrow. What's wrong? I knew something was wrong when Lord Malfoy put that diary in my cauldron. Although it seems you know something more about it" said Ginny in a worried tone. She had never seen Bella panic, slightly unhinged, but never panic.

"Little Bird!" sighed Bella as she continued in a quieter tone,"Long ago, the Dark Lord entrusted Abraxas Malfoy, with a dark artefact which was his old diary. I do not know what's written in it though later Abraxas left it in dear old Lucy's care."

A glare from Narcissa she pointedly ignored and continued,"which he dropped in your cauldron for Merlin knows what pea-brained scheme"

"It's empty, as Cissa said, I saw it already. Wonder why the Dark Lord would want to safeguard this rickety old book!" said Ginny as she pulled the Diary out from under her pillow. She reluctantly handed it over to Bella, as a strong feeling to keep it was bubbling beneath her chest.

Bella looked at the diary with no small amount of pleasure and apprehension, mixed to give her a weird look. "This is the one. You're young little birdy, you probably can't feel a residue of dark magic, I can feel the magic very familiar. It's surely the Dark Lord's diary. I shall keep it safe as Lucius clearly doesn't seem to understand its importance. Give me a moment, I'll be back, And we'll probably have a conversation about this later Cissy" finished Bellatrix in a quiet but firm tone that left Narcissa no doubts that it would be a good long rant about her dear husband Lucius.

A moment later Bella returned, but with a pair of hand-mirrors.

"Oh, I almost forgot your birthday gift" said Bella as Ginny watched those mirrors with a curious look.

"I do have a handheld mirror, Bella. It's small but it does the job. You-"

"Oh, hush now, little girl!” cut in Bella as she continued, “This is not for vanity. It's charmed. You hold this and speak my name and the other one lights up, we can talk to each other anytime if you need to contact me at Hogwarts. Besides, Dinky will be there at Hogwarts too. Though she won’t be able to get you here, the wards at Hogwarts prevent any student from travelling via apparition, portkeys or elves.”

“Ohh”

“Oh?” mocked Bella smiling,”Is that all you had to say?”

Pouting at Bella’s mocking tone Ginny said, “Well, I was going to say thank you, but I guess, you lost that chance Bella, I’ll just keep it without the gratitude then.”

“Be that as it may little Ginevra, here’s a small gift from me” said Narcissa in her regal tone. “Go on, open it.”

Ginny took the letter and package from her and moved to open the letter with Narcissa’s personal wax seal.

“The other package dear, that letter you will give to Draco once you’re sorted. I do hope you’re not going to end up in Gryffindor, I trust the hat will consider your ambitions and other traits. However, once you give this to him, he shall not give you any grief other than keep up the appearances. It won’t do for him to appear publicly friendly to you. Give this letter when both of you are away from prying eyes.” explained Narcissa with a knowing smile.

“Thanks, but I can take care of myself. Also, why didn’t you just tell him directly.” said Ginny as she carefully put the letter on the side.

“I want his reactions to be natural for your interactions with everyone at the platform and the sorting. Contact him after the first week or so, by that time everyone would have settled and your interactions if any would have less people watching.” Narcissa responded in a tone which meant it was an obvious answer and finished in a tone that held no more questions, “Now, go ahead and open your actual gift.”

With a groan, she bit back a reply and picked the other package and opened the shimmering wrapping cover to reveal a leather bound box. Really, only Narcissa Malfoy would spend an intricate amount of money on packaging as much as the gift itself.

Musing to herself she opened the box to reveal a pair of black dragonhide wand holsters and an intricate silver dagger inside a dragonhide holster.

“Wow! This is so beautiful!” exclaimed Ginny as she held the dagger by its hilt in the shimmering light of the room. It was so similar to Bella’s, yet so unique.

The curved hilt and partially serrated edge giving it a dangerous look. The innumerable carvings pointed to it’s magical nature.

“Bellatrix did teach you how to use daggers and I just thought it might be fitting for you to have your own. This one is rare and it's enchanted to never dull and it will return back to it’s holster everytime you throw it away hitting a target. Though it’s not a throwing dagger, it’s good for close combat. Be careful with whom you injure though, it’s cursed like Bella’s and the scar will bleed from time to time and no potion would heal it completely. However, there is a way to make yourself immune to it’s curse as its owner, the parchment inside the box will tell you how.” explained Narcissa as Ginny slowly put it back in the holster and picked up the wand holsters in a way to ask about their uniqueness. She knew they wouldn't do things by halves, so even these holsters must have some uniqueness.

“And these? I’m assuming these aren’t normal wand holsters being sold at Ollivanders?” Ginny questioned as Narcissa’s polite smile tilted to a knowing smirk.

“And you would be correct in that assumption. These are Dragonhide wand holsters with anti-summoning and anti-theft charms built into it. They would remain hidden to everyone else but you once you put them on. One is for your wrist and the other one goes on your leg.” said Narcissa, maintaining that smirk.

“Thanks Cissa and you too Bella, it’s been a year and you both have been showering me with gift after gift. You’ve given me so much, I could hardly ever thank you enough. I never thought you would be as you are with what I heard growing up. I just don’t know how I could thank my luck ending up here.” finished Ginny with a sigh and sad smile on her face.

“Little Birdy, you don’t have to thank us everytime we get you something. We’re elder to you and it’s our right and responsibility to give. As I said before, I’m not a softy, child. I’m as much the dark and cruel witch, and I do speak for Cissy when I say, she’s as much a dark but proud Pureblood witch with a mile long vindictive streak. You get the other side of our personalities because you are different and embrace our heritage, and also because you saved me. You’re my heir now, and it is our right to pamper you. Don’t worry dear, you’ll get your chance to work for it when you get older. You ofcourse know the responsibilities of leading an Ancient and Noble House.” said Bella halting any move for Ginny to speak with a gesture of her palm.

“Let me finish dear, I saw you that day in the shed and felt a need to help you and protect you, not out of any pity. I saw ability in you, you have the ambition and cunning, I just gave you a path. I now have someone to continue the Lestrange House after myself, it’s a win-win. So stop wallowing in self pity, it doesn’t suit a young witch of your standing. You have learnt much over the year, I’ll continue to teach you whenever I can, and you agreed to serve the Dark Lord alongside me. I’ll make you as much a potent force as myself the wizarding world will come to fear. There will be times when you have to choose, when you will have the dilemma of family vs me. Although I guide you, that would be a choice you make yourselves at that moment. It will define you, as much as it defined you when you took my hand the day we came here for the first time. So, enjoy yourself for that time is not now and you will make the right decision, whenever the time comes and whatever you choose little bird.”

Ginny remained speechless in that moment, there wasn’t any hint of deception or malice in Bella’s words. They were as pure and unadulterated as her own thoughts. This was her choice after all, and though Bella didn’t admit, she was family now. No words came out, just an overwhelming need to hug the dark haired witch. Within a blink, the little witch was in Bella’s embrace. No, she didn’t cry, just a grin that dared split their faces. Even the stoic Narcissa couldn’t help but let her facade down and genuinely smile at the dark witch’s display of motherly emotions she herself never knew existed.


	9. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 9 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> Any suggestions to take this one forward is welcome. I do have a rough plotline in mind, though I'll tweak it as I go.
> 
> The polling for Ginny's house is now closed and I have collated the results and it shall be revealed shortly
> 
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> PS: Today's 3rd May, 22 years since the day last wizarding war ended, it's a sad day for all those who were lost during the battle, though don't pity the dead, instead remember our fallen heroes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

The days to follow were surprisingly peaceful for Ginny, mostly because her mother couldn’t give her more chores and her brothers were busy playing quidditch with Harry.

She spoke at lengths with Bella every night, from her theoretical lessons to her progress on Occlumency to rituals. She also learnt creating basic blood wards to safeguard her old trunk, keyed in to her blood and magic. It wouldn’t do to have her stuff being stolen or spied upon by anyone at Hogwarts.

Her mother had already once almost caught her sneaking her other wand into her trunk. Dinky had been smart enough to remove it covertly from the hastily hidden location below the bed as Molly bent down to look at what was the clattering sound, she found only old pieces of wood sticking out from the floorboards. Suspecting nothing incriminating, she left the room, only for Ginny to sigh in relief and wipe the sweat off her forehead at the threat of getting caught, her heart pounding incessantly despite being safe. Dinky had taken her to Bella that night and she taught her how to do basic blood wards and create hidden compartments within her trunk.

Harry had spoken multiple times about a house-elf Dobby and by his description it seemed to belong to someone familiar. Ginny did tell Bella about the house-elf in case it was owned by her or by someone who knew them. It would be disastrous if the elf somehow knew of her truth and either Harry or someone from the light side came to know of it.

It turned out her apprehensions were true, Dobby was Lucius’ personal elf and he knew about the diary and its dark purpose. Bella had been furious and had personally executed the house elf in front of Narcissa.

A house elf that disobeyed their masters could be dangerous as their magic was different from wizards and if freed, they would be difficult to capture.

* * *

  
1st September, 1992

The day had finally arrived, she was ready, packed and restless to climb aboard the scarlett train chugging towards Hogwarts. At just 10 minutes to 11AM, they reached Kings Cross in their overstuffed Ford Anglia like Muggles. She moved ahead of the others and crossed the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ . Everyone except Harry and Ron crossed the barrier when the barrier was sealed suddenly, her parents seemingly forgot about her and tried going back for Harry and Ron. Taking the opportunity she set off towards the end where an unfamiliar witch stood next to the last coach.

Ginny moved away from her and started climbing aboard the train as the woman spoke, “Enjoy the ride, Little Birdy!”

Realization dawned as she stopped midway and turned to look at the smirking woman. “Bella?” whispered Ginny

The nod was enough to lift Ginny’s ever high spirits as she jumped to the woman’s embrace. “You came! You came to see me off, Bella” said Ginny more to herself than to the woman hugging her.

“Yes, Little Bird! I had to come, I couldn’t let you off to Hogwarts without meeting once. Missed me I believe.” said the smirking old woman.

“Oh shut it Bella, that smirk doesn’t suit this face. Thanks for coming though. I take it the barrier was your doing.” replied Ginny as she moved out of the hug.

“Of course not, it was my elf though. Speaking of elves, Narcissa has done loyalty checks on other elves at her place, and I’ve done the same. We can’t have a repeat of what happened earlier. It was a close call and that’s why I wanted to warn you, be wary of elves at Hogwarts, they remain invisible but can spy on you, only other elves can detect their presence. Have Dinky look out for you, don’t be a Gryffindor, think like a Slytherin dear. Now go, it’s time. Bye, Little Bird.”

“Bye Bella” Ginny waved towards the woman as she climbed aboard the train and occupied an empty compartment.

The train journey was uneventful, though she did meet two other girls, Astoria Greengrass, younger sister to the Greengrass Heiress, Daphne. She reckoned who might join her sister in Slytherin and another pureblood girl Melania Warrington, younger sister to Cassius, again from Slytherin. She introduced herself formally as a Weasley. They weren’t especially keen on associating with her due to her family’s social standing as Blood Traitors though as the journey progressed they became comfortable with her. Narcissa’s lessons surely paid off charming those girls with her knowledge and understanding of Pureblood traditions.

The journey to the castle was uneventful, though the castle itself stood out at night and painted a magnificent picture. Professor McGonnagal received the first year students at the base of the castle dock.

All first years followed the stoic professor in silence until they stopped near a chamber off the corridor leading to a pair of twin doors of the Great Hall.

All students crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She returned to the chamber within a few minutes.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

All students walked across the Chamber through the corridor to the Great Hall.

It was a spectacular sight, even for Ginny who had become accustomed to living partly at the Lestrange Manor. The shimmering candles floating around the Hall, the enchanted ceiling showing the ambient night-sky was something awe-inspiring right out of children’s fairy tales.

All the professors sitting on the high table at the end of the Hall. Hundreds of students and their eyes solely focused on the tiny first years. Ginny could see the mudblood at the Gryffindor table, wonder where Harry and Ron are, maybe they weren’t able to get the barrier opened. Looking around her eyes fell on the stool on the dias, there was the magical sorting hat Bella spoke about. She could only hope she doesn’t land up in Gryffindor.

It was a long way to go, as Professor McGonnagal started calling out the names.

“Adams, Gavin” called out the professor, as she put the hat on his head, the hat spoke after a minute in a gruff voice, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

The sorting continued in a similar manner until she heard the professor call out “Greengrass, Astoria”. The dark brown haired girl stepped on to the dias and the hat barely touched her head when it spoke, “SLYTHERIN!”

With a genuine smile, she walked down towards the slytherin table to join the other first years.

Soon, it was time, nerves took over as she heard the only girl left before her being called out, “Warrington, Melania” who was sorted to, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Nerves took over even as she tried to calm them by occluding her mind.

With her eyes closed, she heard Professor McGonnagal call her name, “Weasley, Ginevra”

She released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and moved slowly towards the stool with a determined look, head held high and the grace of a proper pureblood witch.

The moment she put the hat on, she felt a presence on her occlumency shields, 'Well, well, well! What have we here.. Another Weasley...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: The next chapter will be released a few days later, as I'm starting work on it today, and henceforth the chapters will be about a week apart.


	10. Sorting Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 10 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> Any suggestions to take this one forward is welcome. I do have a rough plotline in mind, though I'll tweak it as I go.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

The moment she put the hat on, she felt a presence on her occlumency shields, ‘Well, well, well! What have we here.. Another Weasley… Don’t fret Miss Weasley, your shields can’t keep me out. Though I am enchanted to protect the secrets of the students, no matter how convoluted they may be.’ the hat spoke within the recesses of her mind, continually ignoring her chanting thoughts of ‘anything but Gryffindor’

‘Hmmm… what a sharp mind, eagerness to learn… you could do well in Ravenclaw, they value a thirst for knowledge, but you… you have desire, ambitions and a rather cunning streak. This is interesting, isn’t it Ms. Lestrange?’ hearing her name shocked her into silence, she couldn’t respond, a new fear taking over, of being exposed, she gripped the stool tightly, her knuckles turning white as the hat continued, ‘What you desire, what you covet, is not knowledge. It’s the power that comes with it. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff will not aid you in any way, so you already know where you desire to go. Well, if that is your true desire then better be…’ said the hat in her mind and vocally shouted out the last word for the entire hall to listen and be stunned into silence. “...SLYTHERIN!”

The silence in the Great Hall was palpable, she could hear her own heartbeat as she gingerly stood and handed over the hat to Professor McGonnagal who looked as though she sucked on a sour lemon. A look of veiled disappointment, which in perspective was appalling behaviour for a teacher, being biased and bigoted about a certain House.

She looked away and moved towards her new House where a smugly smiling Astoria started clapping with the other house members joining in after. Suddenly a pair of redheads from the far end of the hall started booing with the other Gryffindors joining them as she sat next to Astoria. She kept a stoic facade, yet the younger Greengrass could feel Ginny’s hand shake nervously below the table.

“Silence!” boomed a voice as the grandfatherly figure of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore took his place at the lectern. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. A very warm welcome to the new students who have joined us, congratulations on their sorting and to the old students, welcome back. Without further ado, Let the feast… begin!” the Headmaster finished with a clap that initiated the feast and food appeared magically in front of everyone as the students got busy chatting and filling up their plates.

With a nervous sigh, she tried to occlude her mind and it helped her somewhat, as she took in her surroundings. This was it, her house now, it would be hard but she would make her mark.

Narcissa’s letter was more important than ever, though she couldn’t give it to Malfoy so soon. He sat further down the table with his fellow second year students. The moment their eyes met, he sneered in her direction and looked away again engrossed in whatever conversation they were having.

Oh, how she loathed that look, Weasley or not, now, she won’t take shit from anyone, not even Cissa’s son.

With a slight shake of head she turned her attention towards Astoria, she had been supportive of her openly, this could just be what she needed to establish herself in the viper’s pit.

“Thanks Greengrass, I’m glad we met before the sorting.” said Ginny.

Astoria who had been busy eating held the fork down and took a gulp of her pumpkin juice before she replied, “Astoria! You may call me by my first name, we are going to be dorm-mates after all. You are intriguing, I’ll give you that Weasley. The train journey showed me as much, but beware now that you’re in the snake’s den. There aren’t many that like your family, so I’d say watch your back.”

“Please, call me Ginny then, Ginevra is quite a mouthful and as you said we’re past Weasley already. I figured as much stepping into Slytherin, though there’s a lot you haven’t seen or know about me. Thanks for the advice, though I’d love for them to try.” said Ginny with a smirk of her own as she took a swig of juice from her own goblet.

“I’ll say for your own sake, you’re right Ginny, I’d hate to lose a new friend so early in the year.” said Astoria amusingly as she went back to her own food.

The rest of the feast continued in a similar manner, chatter of students getting acquainted and reacquainted throughout the hall.

With the desserts done, the Headmaster took the lectern once again.

“Well, now that everyone’s fed, I’d like to make a few start of term announcements."said the headmaster, "The dark forest at the edge of Hogwarts is Forbidden to all students. Doing magic is not allowed within the corridors. For students wishing to join their House Quidditch team may reach out to their Heads of House for details on the tryouts. The list of contraband items including fanged frisbees, dungbombs and 329 others are banned, the complete list can be found outside Mr. Filch’s office. And, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart will be joining our staff as the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Now, prefects will escort the first years to their respective common rooms. Off you go, pip pip!”

Two Slytherin prefects, a boy and girl, walked up to the first years seated on the table.

“Hi, I’m Gemma Farley, and this is Cassius Warrington. We are the fifth year prefects. We will escort you to the Slytherin Common Room, so get up now, and follow us quietly.” said the brunette girl with a ‘P’ badge on her robes.

All the students walked silently down towards the dungeons.

The prefects and students stopped in front of a blank stretch of wall at the end of the corridor off the stairs.

“The common room entrance requires a password which changes every month, and it will be put up on the notice board. Remember the password, but do not share or write it anywhere. This month’s password is ‘Pure-Blood’” said the male prefect, Warrington.

The moment he spoke the password, the blank stretch of wall transfigured to reveal an ornate door with intricate carvings of the Slytherin House badge.

Once everyone was inside, the prefects gathered the first years near the fireplace.

“Alright, first years, Welcome to the House of Slytherin. Please pay attention, as this will not be repeated.” said Farley. The bunch of first years became silent at that as the prefect continued, “Better. Now, there are 3 major rules in Slytherin, no matter what, which are to be obeyed at all times. Failure to do so will result in severe punishment by our Head of House, Professor Snape.”

“Rule number 1, Slytherins stand united. Our house is the most hated house in Hogwarts and almost all professors are biased against us, except Professor Snape. You will see in the coming days, hence, this is the most important and infallible rule in Slytherin. Always help out a fellow Slytherin irrespective of your mutual feelings.

Rule number 2, Never get caught. This is the house of sly and cunning, so if you are upto anything incriminating, make sure you are never caught, even if it means putting the blame on others. If you do get caught, make sure it’s by Professor Snape, rather than any other professor.

Rule number 3, All disagreements are to be settled within the House Common Room only. We do not squabble in front of other Houses, as I said, We always present a united front.

I hope for all your sake, you follow these rules and prove to be a worthy member of our prestigious House of the great Salazar Slytherin. Any Questions?”

None of the students responded as they stood in rapt attention catching on to every word the prefects spoke, after all it was their family’s honor at stake as most of them had many proud ancestors hailing from the Slytherin House.

No one had noticed a dark figure enter the common room and lurk in the shadows during the prefect's speech.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and stood next to the prefects. Ginny took her first look at him in such close quarters. He had a bored facade with dark eyes, a hooked nose and greasy long black hair. Billowing black robes added to his eerie appearance.

“Welcome to Slytherin!” said the man, “I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and the Slytherin Head of House. I would advise you to take all the rules of this house seriously. And I would hate to have the name of this house dragged through mud due to the actions of any dunderhead amongst you. You will be escorted to breakfast and back from dinner by the Prefects for the first month. I expect everyone to be in the common room by 7AM sharp. You may retire to your dorms now, tardiness will not be tolerated.”

Having said that the professor turned around and left the common room with his robes billowing in the air giving him the appearance of the big bad bat.

For the first time Ginny took in the entire common room’s ambience. The lamps with a greenish hue hung over silver chains, the stone walls filled with portraits of famous Slytherins and one particularly big portrait of the founder Salazar Slytherin and his familiar, a snake of some magical nature, hung over the fireplace. The floor was covered with a lavish green and grey rug with intricate patterns. Sofas, arm chairs and study tables arranged tastefully around the space. Far end of the room had two ceiling to floor length windows which showed murky green waters proving the fact that their common room was indeed below the Black Lake with a myriad of creatures floating by the reinforced windows. For the first time away from Lestrange Manor, Ginny felt comfortable and a sense of belonging.

This was her house now, she was excited to see her dorms and speak with Bella as she, Astoria and other first year girls moved towards the girls dorms.

The dorms were split into twin sharing rooms with two 4-poster beds with green curtains and silver satin sheets set on either sides of the room with identical sets of study tables and wardrobes for both students.

Luckily Astoria decided to share the room with Ginny. It was already late so both of them got ready and went off to bed.

The moment Ginny closed the curtains she used the privacy and silencing spells on the curtains to hinder any sound or light going out of it. She picked the two-way mirror and spoke Bella’s name.

A moment later the mirror glowed up and came from the other side, Bellatrix’s voice, “Hey, Little Bird! Welcome to Slytherin”

“What? How? How did you know? I’ve changed out of my uniform and the sorting finished merely hours ago..” said a thoroughly shocked Ginny

“You do know I can see the bed curtains behind, don’t you?” Bella replied with a smirk.

Ginny did a double take behind, ofcourse, the green curtains, and replied in an annoyed tone, “Oh don’t be so smug Bella, that ruined the surprise, but yes, I’m officially a Slytherin but I hoped to remain hidden for a bit longer.”

“Is the little wittle birdy scared of being with the snakes?” mocked Bella in a childish tone.

“Arghhh! Bella, I’m not scared of the little snakes here. Thanks to my training I can take on any snake in this pit and skin them if they attack me. It’s just that I wanted to remain in the shadows and train myself more. And those rituals, how will I do them now with all of Slytherin’s focus on the Blood-traitor Weasley girl and with the Weasleys now thinking of me as the next Dark Lady or dark-evil witch in training.” said Ginny her voice much strained now due to the realization of the situation setting in.

“Hush now, girl. You will be challenged in the snake pit. Be careful, you will be attacked, that’s for sure. We can’t reveal your new status as my heir so the only way forward is to show them power. Let them fear you, and Cissy would want you to give the letter now, but I’d say wait for dear Draco to attack. I’m sure he will at some point, so why don’t you teach him a lesson in humility before you give him the letter.” replied Bella saying the last part with a devious smirk that promised pain.

“You’re sure? Cissa might curse me with more than a stinging hex next time we meet.” Ginny responded tentatively. The only thing worse than a smirking Bella was an angry Narcissa Malfoy.

“Well, you really scared of a stinging hex after being under the cruciatus? Have I taught you nothing little witch? Go ahead, rip them a new one. Establish yourself in the snake pit. That’s your only option to have respect. When I do reveal you’re my heir, they’ll flock to your feet. I told you that you’ll get your chance to repay the imaginary debts you think you owe me. Well consider this payback. Now sleep, it’s midnight and you’ve got classes starting tomorrow.” said Bellatrix.

“Whatever, Bella. Fine, I’ll ‘Rip them a new one’” said Ginny using air quotes, “as you said. Never thought you’d be the one telling me to sleep early considering the late night excursions all through last year. Good night Bella! I’ll call you tomorrow at the same time.”

“Good night, little bird!” said Bella before disconnecting.

That was certainly a long day, and Ginny fell into the arms of Morpheus with dreams of her Hogwarts life painting her mindscape with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in canon Astoria was not shown in the movies but I'd like you to imagine her being played by Maia Mitchell, the Aussie Actress/Singer.  
> Melania Warrington(imagine played by Elle Fanning) is an OC, and there might be others I'll introduce as we don't have much information about the students from Ginny's year in canon.


	11. The Viper's Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 11 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> Any suggestions to take this one forward is welcome. I do have a rough plotline in mind, though I'll tweak it as I go.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

After a restful sleep, Ginny woke up quite early, and decided to get a headstart on the day.

She took a long hot shower and decided to call for Dinky to ready her clothes. By the time she reached her dorm room, a pair of black robes with her Slytherin uniform was neatly placed on her bed.

Those weren’t the robes she got during her visit, it was the ones Cissa forcibly sent with Dinky the day before she left for Hogwarts, premium quality, possibly acromantula silk. Sadly these were not appropriate for the time, not unless there’s a reasonable explanation. Being a Weasley, there’s no explanation for those robes, the purebloods won’t believe her family could afford it, and the rest would probably blame her for getting alms from slimy snakes.

With a sigh she put those back in her trunk and got changed into the normal robes. Expensive or not, she was ultimately dreading a confrontation with her brothers. Probably now she’ll be a prime target for the goody good Gryffindors.

It was still 6.30am, so she decided to head down to the common room and wait. Apparently there was no one around except a couple of seventh years studying in the corner near the window to the black lake. They did have a look at her but didn’t heed her any mind concentrating on their work.

Ginny looked around the room and finally settled on an armchair with a book on Salazar Slytherin, probably his life history and works, from the bookshelf near the fireplace.  
It was an interesting read, something she would have to come back to, as other students slowly started filing in to the room. With a poised walk Astoria came down the stairs and occupied the chair opposite Ginny.

“Morning, Ginny! Quite an early riser, aren’t you?” said Astoria with an amused smile.

“Good morning to you too, Astoria. I reckoned it’ll be good to have a look around, I couldn't see much last night anyway. Besides I woke up early and it was already 5am, so no point going back to sleep for just half an hour or so.” Ginny replied with an almost bored look. She was trying to perfect Cissa’s nonchalant look. She could be talking about her favourite topic and one still couldn’t guess if she was truly excited about it or if she detested it.

“Well probably for the best if you want to continue even after the month when the escort stops, you would be able to avoid second years and above, mostly they don’t go for breakfast this early. Come now, the prefects are here.” she replied getting up and moving towards the gathered students and prefects.

The first half of breakfast was quite uneventful, all the students ate quietly and were later joined by higher years. Apart from a few sneers, there wasn’t much that was said by anyone. It seemed Slytherins do honour the house rules.

Alas, peace was a rare commodity at Hogwarts with Harry Potter at school. Even rarer now that the lone daughter of the Weasleys got herself sorted in Slytherin. Right after Professor Snape handed over their year schedules and left the Great Hall, her pompous git of a brother got up with a huff and moved towards the Slytherin table. Honestly, he should have tidied up at the least, his table manners had become more suited to a cave man after he joined Hogwarts. With a sigh she shook her head and readied herself for the explosion.

On the other hand, Ginny could see Malfoy almost coiling up like the snake he is, a grin on his face which meant Yule came early for him, watching Ron and Potter approach her.

‘3.. 2.. 1.. there he goes..’ thought Ginny as her brother blew his kettle.

“Wha’ tha hell is this, Ginny? How dare you get sorted wi’these slimy snakes?” Ron yelled at her, his face contorted with rage and was almost as red as his hair or the disgusting gravy stain on his shirt collar, ughhh..

“Will you keep it down, Ron!” hissed Ginny as she tried to control her growing embarrassment.

That didn’t deter him, on the contrary his voice grew louder, now the entire hall was watching them intently, “Shut up! Bloody Traitor! You’re one of em’ too now.. Aren’t you? Should’a known, with the backstabbing rat you are.. Bound for evil..” 

She looked at Harry for support, maybe the savior of the wizarding world had a level head, but one look at his contorted rage filled face confirmed her suspicions. He wasn’t here to help her or defend her, bloody coward, good for nothing git was there for adding fuel to fire, gryffindor her arse.

Weasleys were known for short tempers, and she wasn’t one to back down.

“How dare you Ronald Weasley? Sorting into Slytherin doesn’t make everyone evil, you dumb git. Merlin was a Slytherin too, you know. Besides, you don’t have to teach me about backstabbing rats, it’s your familiar, not mine... And while we're at it, if someone should learn something it’s you, who should learn some table manners..” said Ginny in a fierce tone, all the professors watching this exchange, even McGonnagal didn’t stop her cowardly lions from creating a scene.

“Well manners, in general.” finished Ginny with a smirk and tilt of her head.

“Why you bitc-” yelled Ron as he lunged towards her with his fist ready to punch.

“Stupefy!” boomed the spell that stunned Ron as a disgruntled Professor Snape stood at the entrance of the hall with his wand towards the redhead boy.  
He walked purposefully towards the boy whom Harry was trying to tend.

“That will be 20 points from Gryffindor each Potter and Mr. Weasley for gross misconduct. Another 50 for physically attacking an unarmed student. And-” Severus Snape was cut off by another irritated voice, “That is enough Severus. I think you’re going overboard with the punishment.” 

He turned around to see the stoic deputy headmistress with her lips pressed in a thin line looking thoroughly displeased at her house losing so many points on the first day of term.

“I wouldn’t have to dole out punishments Minerva, if your lions kept the atmosphere.. civil” said the Potions professor in his trademark tone as he continued, “I think it would teach them a lesson, before they try to attack another witch or wizard like a common muggle. And that reminds me, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will spend the next week in detention... with me”

“Very well Severus!” Minerva replied unimpressed yet unable to do anything to stop the punishments. It was a bit harsh but Ron shouldn’t have attacked young Ms. Weasley.

“Ennervate!” she shot a finite at Ron, “Mr. Potter, please take Mr. Weasley to the infirmary, Poppy will check him out for any bruises. I’m ashamed, this is the second infraction in two days. I don’t know what you both are thinking, but this ends here. I don’t want any more complaints. Is that understood.”

Potter nodded meekly with a frustrated sigh as Professor McGonnagal gestured for them all to leave.

The Headmaster watched this exchange with a sigh, it was never a quiet year with so many Weasleys around. Molly would have a fit, but that’s hopefully for another day. Interesting to see a Weasley in Slytherin though, she seems a nice girl and Mr. Weasley was a bit overboard, afterall no Weasley can be evil. That’s just preposterous, thought the headmaster as he shook his head in amusement.

On the other hand, Ginny, who thought she ended her argument on a high, was literally shocked at Ron’s blatant idiocy of attacking in full view of the school. The moment Professor McGonnagal asked them to leave, she threw a smirk at her brother and left the Great Hall with Astoria and other students. If this was an explosive start to her year, she shuddered to think about the chaos which the Dark Lord’s diary could have caused.

Thankfully, it was a packed day of class, so she didn’t quite have to endure the upper years more than absolutely necessary. There were the odd sneers and comments about her family and monetary status, but it was expected.

She hadn’t realized what the prefects meant when they said everyone is biased against Slytherin, but she got a nice overview through the day.

As with her prior training, she was already good with the first year material and was easily able to turn the matchstick into a shiny metal needle on her first try, but her efforts barely gained her 2 points for the effort. She wasn’t a swot like the famous know-it-all of second year Gryffindor, so she didn’t raise her hands like an attention seeking puppy, though she did answer any questions directed towards her.

Other professors were subtle and miserly in handing out points but when she perfectly executed the charms and wandwork, the half goblin Ravenclaw Head of House praised her and gave her 5 points for her performance. It was the highlight of her day, well, apart from watching professor Snape hitting Ron with the stunner and then handing out detentions.

Well that’s how her day went, and dinner was interesting as Ron looked positively murderous glaring at her from their table. What irked her was the frustrated looks Granger was giving her. Ah well, probably because of the points they lost, as per Ron’s ramblings during the break, she did really care too much about those. Good to keep that in mind, may be useful to rile her up if need be in future.

* * *

The rest of her week went by quickly and it was Friday, she had double potions with the Gryffindors. Apart from the sneers and comments within the common room or when they were alone, there weren't any physical attacks on her. This was suspicious, Bella had been asking her everyday to be on the lookout. She had been wary all week expecting an attack of sorts, probably tonight or tomorrow she’ll handover Narcissa’s letter to Malfoy, it’s safe within her robes anyway.

Finally it was time for her most awaited class of the week. Potions, yes, Narcissa and Bella had tutored her extensively in how the ingredients react and their properties. It was imperative that she knew the basics before she could attempt those rituals by herself. She would not let her advantage slide. They took their seats in pairs and she obviously paired up with Astoria who was more than content in letting Ginny partner up with herself.

With his trademark start of term speech and roll calls out of the way, he started quizzing the students. Gryffindors obviously came unprepared and lost a few points for no apparent reason other than existing, Slytherins, on the other hand were obviously prepared, yet when he came to quizzing her, probably some of his own prejudice seeped in. 

“Ms. Weasley, What colour is a Shrinking Solution supposed to be?” asked the professor in a bored tone, not expecting a correct reply.

“It should be an Acid Green colour with misty green fumes sir.” Ginny replied in a confident tone knowing that’s a 3 year potion. The Potions master was surprised, yet he didn’t let it show.

“Correct, and what do you think are the 4 main ingredients for Polyjuice potion?” he attributed it to a fluke and decided on a much difficult question.

“Sir, those would be Lacewing Flies, Knotgrass, Fluxweed and Leeches. Although if the fluxweed isn’t fresh, then Leeches could be substituted with a bulb of Bubotuber pus and crushed flobberworm to maintain the potency.”

Very few things had the potential to catch Severus Snape’s interest, and a smart, well read Weasley was one of them. The girl gave an accurate answer and the modifications were something which someone with an acute understanding of ingredients in potions would be able to deduce. He decided to continue pushing her, let’s see how far she knows, hopefully not a rote-learner like other dunderheads with an above average memory.

“Indeed that is correct, Ms. Weasley. Astute. Can you tell me which book would have the Polyjuice Potion?”

“Sir, it’s Moste Potente Potions” she replied a bit meekly considering she shouldn’t be knowing about this book.

“You are correct. I hope you know that book is not for general reading, and are restricted. What potion is distinctively known for it’s Mother of Pearl sheen?”

“It’s Amortentia or commonly called Love Potion sir. The fumes are reportedly known to induce the smell of the person one feels an attraction to. Highly dangerous and extremely illegal due to its effects.” she replied much more confidently, although this extensive quiz was getting to her nerves, how much more longer she thought.

“Astute, correct inference, Ms. Weasley. What is the color of Veritaserum?”

“None, sir. It’s a clear potion, and the only way one could detect if a drink has been spiked with Veritaserum is by the distinctive smell of the emberswood bark which is not used commonly in potions thereby distinguishing it from general poisons. There is no way to mask the smell without losing the potency of the potion and hence it’s a sure way to detect a spiked drink non-magically.” said Ginny, feeling one part proud of her mentors, and one part tired of answering the questions. Yet, she stood with a neutral mask in place, if only to get the respect of the sour potions professor.

With a rare uptick of his lips into a smug smirk, he responded, “Very well done, Ms. Weasley. I am thankful to the heavens, this year I would not have to teach utter dunderheads. Take 35 points for Slytherin.” No reason he couldn't enjoy rewarding his house, after all it was deserved after she'd been reportedly snubbed by Minerva and Sprout earlier in the week.

The Gryffindors obviously looked irked at the professor showering points to the very person because of whom they lost point earlier this week. Slytherins on the other hand, were impressed. More so, was Astoria remembering Ginny’s words about her being an unknown commodity.

“Now, why aren’t you all writing that down.” the Potions professor said breaking the stunned silence, later replaced by the sound of quills scratching against parchment.

Rest of the potions class went quite uneventfully, though Ginny and Astoria’s potion was by far the best among all, which wasn’t so astonishing considering it was the basic Cure for Boils potion, which was probably the simplest in terms of ingredients and the composition.

It was the last lecture of the day and the week, and most decided to visit the Hogwarts grounds or to explore the castle. Astoria went with the others while Ginny decided to explore the level between the dungeons and the Great Hall and also the first floor which was surprisingly devoid of any active classrooms.

Just as she moved to the first floor, she felt a bit of apprehension, like a feeling of being followed.

She moved forward slowly, with her palm twitching to pull her dagger off the holster and unsheath her wand in her left arm. However, she didn’t want to give away the element of surprise so she held still.

With a sudden rustling, a pair of large hands held her mouth and arms to drag her in towards a classroom at the end of the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ofcourse, I know Polyjuice doesn't have any other variations, it's made up, as is the case with Amortentia. No flames on this please.


	12. Crush the snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 12 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> I was excited to write this chapter, the long awaited confrontation. Many wanted to see her fangs, her viciousness. Well, here's that chapter for you.
> 
> Any suggestions to take this one forward is welcome. I do have a rough plotline in mind, though I'll tweak it as I go.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

Suddenly, Ginny felt herself being dragged along the corridor into an abandoned classroom by someone she could only assume a much higher level student. The moment they entered the room, she was unceremoniously pushed away towards the floor of the dusty room.

Regaining her senses, she looked around to find 4 wands trained on her while the older student silenced and warded the room. Looking up at her assailants she wasn’t surprised to see Malfoy, he was the most vocal of them all sneering and taunting her throughout the week. Next to him was the pug faced banshee Parkinson. She knew who the other two would be and true to her thoughts it was the beefed up duo with slightly more brains than a flobberworm, Crabbe and Goyle.

“What are you smirking at, Blood traitor?” said the older boy from her side as she took a good look at him. Ah yes, Marcus Flint, Quidditch Captain, and ugly as hell.  
“That’s all? I’d have thought half the common room would be here.” said Ginny standing up and wiping the dust off her elbows.

“Shut up! Redhead! We’re more than enough to take care of you.” sneered Malfoy as they all trained their wands at her ready to fire a curse. 

Ginny wasn’t too worried about them. All 5 combined couldn’t hold a candle to Bella, and she did make Bella sweat for her victories by the end of her training.

“Awwww, Draco. That’s so sweet of you to care.” cooed Ginny in a mocking baby voice as she finished the last part with a hiss, “but you’d Wish. You. Hadn’t!”

“You have quite a loud mouth, Weasel! Maybe this will teach you a lesson.” Flint replied as he raised his wand to shoot a spell. “Flipendo!”

Ginny took the opportunity to dodge out of the way to the side. Now all five were on one side of her shielded by a desk.

  
“Come out coward! You’re such a blight on even the blood traitors, pretending to be a proper pureblood amongst the elite.” Pansy Parkinson taunted her with a mocking laugh.

“Well, one against five Parkinson. If you’re strong enough Ms Elite, fight me face to face. Fight me face on and I’ll take on all five of you.” retorted Ginny goading their egos.

“You have some gall, Weasley. By the time we’re done, you’ll rue the day you muddied the Slytherin house with your filth.” Flint replied with a smug grin. “Come out, let's see what an ickle firstie has to fight against five students.”

“As you wish” Ginny responded smugly as she stood up and saw all five standing with their wands held limply. “Well shouldn’t you have your wands trained on me?”

Chuckling lightly Malfoy said, “Oh really? Where’s yours then?”

“I’m glad you asked” replied Ginny with a smirk and with a flick of her wrist the wand slid off her holster snuggly into her palm.

Catching them by surprise, she fired off a powerful “Stupefy!” at Flint, who was caught unawares and took the full brunt of the stunner and hit his head hard on the wall behind and knocked out cold.

Malfoy was quick to respond and fired a knockback jinx which she dodged barely and the others followed up with the knockback jinx at her causing her to retreat to the desk.

All her remaining assailants kept firing hexes at her as she dodged them expertly, and she responded with a “Fumos” charm to create a smokescreen.

With the smokescreen in place she moved closer to them and used the “Ventus” spell to shoot out a thin cord just like Bella taught her and used it to tangle around Goyle’s legs and pulled it out causing him to fall on his back.

Malfoy reacted to her voice and shot a “Diffindo” towards her which ripped her sleeve and grazed her left arm drawing blood.

“Arrhhh, that does it, you’ll are going down.” screeched an anooyed Ginny at being hit.

“Bombarda!” she shot at their feet knocking them all back due to the exploding debris from the floor.

For a moment there was no sound other than labored breathing and a groaning Malfoy who dived out of the way to avoid being hit by the debris.

With another spell Ginny cleared the smokescreen, thankfully first year curriculum taught creating one, but not how to disperse it. It was a boon she knocked out Flint so easily. The moment it was cleared, she saw Flint still knocked out by her stunner, and Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle also knocked out cold by the impact from the bombarda spell. They were injured but not enough to cause questions, probably concussions and a few scratches.

Malfoy stood nursing his elbow as he saw Ginny walking purposefully towards him with her wand limply hung between her fingers. Without much thought he fired off the one spell his Godfather taught him for his birthday. “Serpentsortia!” and a small snake emerged from his wand and fell between Ginny and himself. It slithered towards Ginny with the intention to attack but since Malfoy was injured and didn’t use the full potential, it was a very weak and small snake, the likes of which Ginny usually saw working in the fields. She caught the snake with her hand and held it by the head in her grasp as it tried fruitlessly to wriggle and wrap around her arm.

With her wand arm trained on Malfoy she fired off an “Expelliarmus” and followed it up with “Locomotor Mortis” which left him wandless and his feet stuck unable to move.

As she reached near him she taunted him with the snake, “This? This is the snake you conjured, dear Draco? I worked in fields for years around my house and I’ve seen and caught bigger snakes than this pathetic excuse of a worm.”

A clearly stunned and afraid Malfoy could only stutter, “How? How are you so powerful? These.. You aren’t old enough to know these spells. You’re a Blood traitor.” Though his words had more disbelief and lacked much venom.

“You have not even seen half of it, Malfoy.” she hissed in reply, still holding the snake close to his face. “Believe me when I say, I didn’t want to harm you. But if you don’t have your little Slytherin snakes back off from me..” she slid back the wand to its holster with another flick and bent to pull her enchanted dagger off her leg hoster and held it high and close enough for him to see. 

Draco Malfoy in his entire life hadn’t seen true fear, a fear for his life, a fear from the look of promised pain in those glowing brown and purple lunatic’s eyes.

She whipped the hand holding the snakes head so it’s body hung freely and wriggled. Still too close for comfort Malfoy tried to shy away but the spell held him in place.

Without a warning, she hacked the dagger across the snake and it’s body fell flailing around in it’s blood. Draco squirmed and wept in horror as splatters of blood hit his face as he could only see the insane girl that held him captive and the severed head of the snake he conjured she dropped on the floor and crushed it hard beneath her shoes.

“Or this isn’t the only snake I’ll be crushing Draco. Now, do we have an understanding?” said Ginny in a bored tone, as if the spellfire and adrenaline rush hadn’t worn off but that is where Occlumency came in handy. 

Utterly deflated, he nodded. Ginny undid the spell and returned his wand, albeit reluctantly.

“Great, sorry about the whole thing? But someone did ask me to give you a nice arsekicking before I gave you this” said Ginny cheerfully as he removed Narcissa’s letter from her robe and handed it to Draco.

He accepted the letter with shaky hands and was flummoxed by the seal on the envelope. It was her mother’s personal seal, but how could Weasley have a letter by his mum.

“While you’re reading that, if you decide to blab to Cissa about how horribly I treated you, I will show her this memory, you barely missed my neck with that Diffindo as I moved. I don't think either she or the other person would appreciate that.” chided Ginny as he continued to read the letter.

5 minutes after reading it he plonked down exhausted and tired. “Lestrange!” he whispered, his eyes comically wide as he looked at her and thought about the times his mother had told him about his convict escaped Aunt Bella. If this little witch was his aunt’s adoptive heir then there was a chance she’d have cursed him herself should he have injured her badly. From all the rumours he knew his aunt doesn’t forgive and forget. 

With trembling hands he handed the letter back and asked her to destroy it as it was mentioned inside.

Ginny read the letter with a smirk on her face as she looked at him a few times in between then promptly buring it to ashes.

“Draco, with this new information in light, you know what to do, but I’ll reiterate it so it’s crystal clear. 1. You shall not address me as Lestrange, ever again at Hogwarts. 2. You will keep this facade of not liking me up until it suits you, I don’t care. 3. Everyone in Slytherin will back off from me and not trouble me again. 4. As Cissa said, you shall assist me in anyway I ask of you “No Questions Asked” 5. What I ask you to do will be kept a secret. If not, well regardless of my like and respect for Narcissa, I’ll not hesitate to decapitate your head. Figuratively or literally. Are we clear on that?” Ginny asked him with a tilt of her head.

“You’re scary, you know? It was you who helped Aunt Bella, right? I heard my mother speak with her during Christmas break. They didn’t think I heard. No names were mentioned but now I get the reference. No wonder you’re a Slytherin.” said Draco shaking his head, probably at his foolishness, probably still trying to get rid of the poor snake’s gory fate embedded in his mind.

“Yes, to both questions, though my question still remains the same. Look I’m sorry and to be fair I would have given the letter to you tonight or tomorrow regardless of the attack or not. Frankly Bella wanted it to be the after the attack, though she does have an incessant bloodlust.” replied Ginny.

“And you don’t?” said Draco raising his eyebrow questioningly.

Ginny responded with sigh, “Fine, I do, but not as bad as Bella. I did give you all a wide berth this whole week and the moment you drew my blood, I saw red, literally. Now that you know, we are in a way, though unrelated, family. I won’t hesitate to apologize, but please understand, you can’t be seen friendly or fearful of me, nothing should change how I am perceived outside Slytherin. Let’s go with neutral, we’ll live by the Slytherin Motto and you can tell the other snakes I’m okay to be in the Viper’s pit, which is true anyways, I could have wiped the floor with all your blood and without breaking a sweat. After I leave, take them to the dungeons. Professor Snape mustn’t know any of this, regardless of the fact that he’s your Godfather. Good Night!”

Ginny got off the floor, righted herself and fixed her robe with a Reparo. She moved to unlock the room as Draco called out to her, “Weasley! I’m sorry too. I.. I was acting rashly when I threw the cutting curse. And I agree to your rules, if mother has asked it of me then I’ll keep any secret you want me to. The others won’t trouble you, even though not as feared as Lestrange, the Malfoy name holds weight among the Slytherin House. Good Night!”

“Ginny. You may call me Ginny when we’re alone, friends do, so can you. Good night!” Ginny replied looking over her shoulder with a smile as she left the room.


	13. The Mudbood encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 13 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> Any suggestions to take this one forward is welcome. I do have a rough plotline in mind, though I'll tweak it as I go.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

  
Bella had been ecstatic at the way Ginny handled the prats. She even asked for a pensieve memory of the encounter. 

Reflecting on the encounter herself later, Ginny realized something. Draco was right, she did have quite a high penchant for battle and bloodlust. Although she beat them, she was by no means powerful enough to battle and defeat even a single competent wizard of Bella’s calibre. She has the basic lethal spells, yet her magical core is still young and has a lot to grow. 

She realized the need to start working on those rituals if she has to gain an upper hand in future. She’d probably start with finding a quiet place to perform the ritual that’s somewhere close to the dungeons yet safe enough from prying eyes.

But that was a chore for another time, she’ll just enjoy her well earned sleep for now.

* * *

Somehow Flint and a few second years had gotten themselves injured was what anyone could talk the next day. None knew the real reason, though everyone speculated it to Gryffindors due to their rivalry. 

As Ginny passed a grumpy looking Flint, he could only look at her in fear, the force of her stunner had cracked open a few wounds on his head and he shuddered to think what could have happened had it been a bit more powerful. 

Draco too asked him to get off her case as she seemingly proved her capability as a Slytherin, and that suited him just fine. 

Word travelled fast within the common room as everyone refrained from being hostile towards the Slytherin Weasley girl, apparently Malfoy’s name does hold quite a bit of weight. So long as none actively bothered her, she was fine with that.

She sat at the Slytherin table enjoying some toast and eggs with spiced pumpkin juice as the day’s mail arrived and people started getting packages from their owls.

Draco too got a couple of mails, one from a regal brown owl that looked as pretentious as their owner. The other one though, was a familiar black owl with brown specks that belonged to Bella and it handed out a small letter and a package. 

Reading it on, his pale cheeks reddened with shame as he quickly hid the letter and securely kept the package with him as his searching eyes met Ginny’s for a brief moment, indicating it was a package intended for her.

When she reached the common room, the package was neatly kept on her bed. She called on Dinky, as she was alone, to check the package for anything harmful, just in case. 

It turned out, Bella sent a potion ingredients owl order catalog and instructions to send it discreetly and receive the package discreetly as well.

She knew exactly what it was for and it reduced her stress so much. Now, she just had to prepare for the ritual and get it owl-ordered and delivered to Draco, who would pass it onto her as surreptitiously as he could.

* * *

The coming weeks had been good and on occasions she met up with Draco, he had been more amicable with her. Even excited that he passed the tryouts for Quidditch. Ginny did tease him commenting off-handedly that he could buy everyone a broom if he felt so thankful. 

Honestly, Quidditch didn’t hold the same charm for her she felt a year or two ago, when she used to sneak out and use her brother’s old broom. Flying was just a way to feel liberated now. That’s how her first lessons were, it felt good to ride a broom over the lush green fields at Hogwarts.

It was the weekend again and she decided to do some reading while the morning sun was pleasant near the quidditch practice grounds. Astoria hung around and was also working on her charms homework while Ginny read in companionable silence.

This was until she heard the Gryffindor team come out to practice and the Slytherin team approach the pitch at the same time. This could be interesting as she pulled Astoria to join her near the pitch as both teams argued.

“Where do you think you’re going Flint?” asked Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain in exasperation.  
“Quidditch Practice!” replied Flint smoothly

“I booked the pitch for Gryffindor” said Wood as Flint cut him off “Easy, Wood! I’ve got a note.” 

Flint handed him the note, as Ginny observed her dim-wit brother and know-it-all bookworm companion approached the team, she decided to join in.  
“Come,Tory! I think it’ll be fun.” She pulled Astoria towards the teams. “You and I have very different ideas of fun Ginny.” she replied, rolling her eyes.

“I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give permission to the Slytherin team to practice on the Quidditch pitch owing to their needs to train their new seeker. Hmm, you’ve got a new seeker. Who?” Wood asked Flint as he finished reading the permission note.  
The team parted to let a smug Draco Malfoy come forth with his broom.

“Malfoy?” said Harry

“That’s right, and that’s not all that’s new this year.” Draco replied smugly, moving his broom from one hand to another.

Everyone got a look at not only his but the entire team’s new brooms but it was Ginny’s brother who spurted off. “Those are the new Nimbus 2001s, how’d you get these?”

Flint couldn’t hold back on his tongue and blurted, “A Gift, from Draco’s father.”

Not wanting to wait for a chance to put down her brother, Draco added, “You see unlike some, my father can afford the best.”

The irritation shone through Ginny’s face as it painted a picture that Granger was only happy to put into words. Oh Merlin! When will they learn the Slytherin way; though she would uphold their rules and back them up.

“Atleast no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent.” Granger taunted back.  
Draco moved forward to say presumably something caustic but Ginny spoke before he could say anything.  
“Was that written in a book, Granger!”

“Ginny, stay out of it.” retorted her brother.

“Why, dear brother? Care to tell me, did any of you see the actual tryouts? I did, and for a fact know that Malfoy got selected fair n square as much as it pains to say, and without touting the Rules.” Ginny replied looking around and resting her eyes on Harry.

“Ginny, please stay out of it, you don’t know about Malfoy, he-” said Hermione as she was cut off by Ginny again.

“And you do? Didn’t know you two were close.” said Ginny mockingly looking back to an amused Malfoy and Slytherin team. “Anyways, to be fair Malfoy did wait for the proper age to apply, unlike Harry who got in because he’s the savior of the wizarding world. Well, if that’s not biased, what about last year?”

Hermione was seething and ground out her teeth, “What. About. It?”

“You really apply that brain? Or Just use it to memorise and regurgitate? Fine, my house worked hard throughout the year earning points through lectures and extra-curricular work and what happens? Our esteemed Headmaster felt pity for the Gryffindors and thought it would be bad publicity to let them lose the House Cup even with the savior as their marquee student. Any guesses? Points for playing chess? Points for cool use of intellect? Points for nerve and courage? Points for standing up to friends? Ring a bell?”

“That was because we stopped You-Know-Who from taking the stone” blurted Ron, his face red as a tomato at his sister's accusations.

“Really, you stopped You-Know-Who? Why didn’t the Headmaster say so then? Didn’t Harry already vanquish him? Or did you leave the job unfinished Harry?” she looked at the Gryffindors with amusement as Hermione couldn’t hold back, “How dare you, Ginny Weasley? How dare you mock professor Dumbledore?”

“Merlin, are you really that dumb? Didn’t I point out the unfair bias from the Gryffindor team and the points being awarded willy-nilly, similar bias which you were oh so self-righteously pointing at Malfoy and Slytherins. It was just a goodwill gesture from Lord Malfoy, probably so his alumnus house could do better. There’s no such rule where a patron couldn’t buy the entire team a broom, there are many Lords of families from Gryffindor who could probably sponsor better brooms, no one’s stopping. Go check the books! On the other hand you just tried to besmirch another student’s accomplishment, why? Jealousy? Envy?” Ginny finished her tirade with a triumphant smirk as the Slytherins were left smirking and much amused than anything, while the Gryffindors couldn’t think of a retort.

“Come Ginny, let’s go, guess we’ll finally finish up our reading at the library.” Astoria called out to her with a throaty chuckle that the other snakes joined in on.

“I’ll show you, you slimy snake.” yelled Ron as he pointed his wand at Ginny’s back and fired, “Eat Slugs” The spell though rebounded back to him due to his wand being broken and spellotaped. Ron fell forward and he felt queasy and something thick travelled out his throat as he started vomiting one big slug at a time. Everyone including the Slytherins looked away in disgust as Harry and Hermione tried to hold him steady kneeling over.

Ginny turned around and sneered at the lot, “Way to go, brother. Real noble of you and Gryffindorish too. First attack your unarmed sister. Now, attack your unarmed sister in the back. Wonder what’s next? Probably a sneak attack on me or a stab in the back? I wouldn’t be surprised, you really are a hypocritical bigoted jerk.” she spat at the ground in disgust as she led Astoria away.

Later that evening Draco met Ginny in an abandoned classroom away from the usual prefect patrol routes. The moment the room was warded silent and locked, he said, “That was amazing Ginny. Although I could have handled your brother.”

“Well, you’re welcome. I came in to stop you from calling her a mudblood. Oh, don’t give me that look, I have no friendship with Granger, she grates on my nerves as much as she does with others. I have a better tolerance, though it was too good a chance to let it pass.” replied Ginny as she got her enchanted bag unshrinked.

“She’s in my year, so I can see why I’m pissed with her, scoring better marks than me, barely any understanding of our world, preaching her muggle practices here without embracing our own. What’s your reason?” said Malfoy with a perfectly quirked eyebrow.

“Nothing! She rubs me the wrong way. There are those points you said about embracing our own culture and I don’t like the way she feels superior just cause she got a bit more marks, which mind you I perfectly intend on surpassing. It irked me the way she automatically went all self righteous the moment you and Flint implied the wrong conclusions. Well, I do hope you win this time, otherwise it would be all for naught. Whatever I’ve heard so far, Potter is actually a good flyer.” replied Ginny.

Draco frowned in disgust, “You haven’t seen me, I’m better than Potter.”

“Ughhh, I didn’t imply you’re bad. Merlin, when will you learn not to underestimate your opponent. You are a snake. Are you not?” replied Ginny in an exasperated tone.

“Ofcourse I am,” Draco responded almost immediately.

“Well, then why don’t you learn to behave like one. You behave more like a peacock than a snake Draco. A snake is a very paranoid creature, it lurks in the shadows, never shows his move and attacks with utmost precision and viciousness to take down predators more than its own size. It’s up to you now. What’s more important, goading Potter or taking him down? Your actions can inflict much more pain than hollow taunting words. Mind you, Cissa is a true Slytherin, you should spend some time with her. She could easily take down any grown wizard or witch with her cunning.” said Ginny.

“Really? Mother? Have you seen her do that?” Draco asked incredulously.

“Who do you think sharpened my fangs? She’s shielded you from the more vicious sides of her nature, Draco, but trust me, never cross your mum. If you thought I’m scary. I’m the one who’s scared of Her at times.” Ginny replied in an amused tone.

“Sure, I’ll work on my game. You really behave like a mother hen, sometimes. Though I’m glad we’ve moved on from the first week. I still get nightmares of that encounter, especially the snake.” Draco responded, finishing with an unsure tone. He really let his pompous facade down in front of her. She truly humbled him that day and today proved she was family, the way she stood up for him, even though she didn’t have to do so.

“Merlin, Draco! I said I’m sorry for that day, but I did what I had to, to get the point across. I just didn’t want you to think of me as some weak girl with a charity case. I am what I am because of my abilities. I meant when I said you are family of sorts, so you need not fear me if you won’t betray me.” said Ginny as she moved across the room and patted him assuringly on his shoulders. “Now, are you going to give me that package I ordered?” 

“Yeah, sure” said Draco as he pulled out the package from his pockets and unshrunk it on the desk. “By the way, who’s Bonnie Carter?”

“No one, it’s a pseudonym I used, to order the stuff, Bella asked me to use one so that it can’t be tracked back to me.” Ginny replied instantly as she checked the ordered ingredients and shrunk the package back to securely place it back in her bag.

“Am I allowed to ask what these are for? They’re quite rare ingredients from the looks of it.” Draco asked with a hopeful look.

“For your own peace of mind, you need not know, Draco. Suffice it to say, you’d be disgusted and may have more nightmares. If you still think you want to know, I’ll tell you.” replied Ginny with a quirked eyebrow.

“In that case, I’ll pass. I am curious but not enough to literally lose sleep over it. But, maybe later, one day I’ll ask for sure.” replied Draco feeling a bit queasy at what could be more gruesome than the snake’s fate.

“Sure, why not. I’ll humour you some day with the details. For now, let’s leave, I have a lot of work to do and you have appearances to keep, Oh Mighty Slytherin Prince.” mocked Ginny as she picked up her bag.

“Nooooo! Not you, Ginny. Please, none of that shit. It’s bad enough that Pansy insistently harps that title around the house. Don’t you start it now.” Draco said in whiny drawl, rubbing his face in irritation.

“Good night Draco! I’ll see you later.” said Ginny as she unlocked the door and moved silently towards the alcove that housed a secret passage which opened up near the Slytherin common room.

“Good night Ginny” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An easter egg in this chapter, let's see who found it. Comment below if you do find it.


	14. Halloween Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Welcome to the 14th chapter of Little Red Bird.
> 
> Please note that this chapter will be quite darker than the rest of the chapters so far because of the ritual and sacrifice being used.   
> I have tried to minimise gore, although I condone sacrifices of any kind in real life, apart from Chicken, they're really tasty so I can't really help.  
> Any ways, you have been warned. So, no flames in the comments about it.  
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by J.K.Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only.

The next few weeks were quite uneventful as both Gryffindors and Slytherins were busy practicing for the upcoming Quidditch tournament. It was going to be a battle between Potter and Malfoy, that’s what anyone who spoke about quidditch at Hogwarts was talking about. 

Harry on the other hand was in a downcast mood. October was coming to an end, which meant, once again the school will be decked up in festivities and he’d be required to celebrate the day his parents were murdered. At Least he had an invite from Nearly Headless Nick to attend his 500th deathday party. Maybe he’ll attend it instead of sitting in the Great Hall. There’s no hurry either ways, he does have a couple of days to decide.

Meanwhile, Ginny had been enjoying the headstart she had on her studies and basically aced each test, except DADA. It’s not a question of her abilities, but even the best of battle spells she knows can’t quite counter the idiocy of questions such as ‘What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favourite colour?’ or ‘What quirky reply did Gilderoy Lockhart give while vanquishing the Vampire Coven?’

If Draco was to be believed, Granger still topped the tests. Well, looks like another year she’d have to wait to topple Granger off her pedestal. Maybe if they get a proper test or a decent professor next year.

With a sigh, Ginny shrugged off the wayward thoughts and concentrated on brewing the potion for the ritual which had been going on for the past 2 weeks. With Bella’s constant help via the mirror and Cissa’s notes, she was able to get the potion brewing time reduced by 8 days and tonight was the last day. Now, she’d be able to use the potion and perform the ritual on the night of Samhain. One final step remained, which was easy enough and she would do that right before the ritual.

With the final 3 anticlockwise turns, the potion turned a bright yellow and then settled down to a deep orange with the consistency of pumpkin juice. Ginny bottled the potion into 5 unbreakable crystal vials and asked Dinky to clean up the rest. This place had been quite a find for her. It was perfect since it was literally at the end of the dungeons, a floor beneath level the common room entrance existed.

Salazar Slytherin’s journal had lots of tidbits about Hogwarts and this little altar room was one of the many forgotten ones with built-in soundproofing runes. It was likely used by the man himself back in the day. A funny story she read in one of the older historical books was referencing a Chamber of Secrets and a monster that He kept hidden to purge the school of muggleborns. However, that’s about it, there was no mention of what monster it housed or where this fabled Chamber is.

Having cleaned up the room, she called for Dinky, the tiny little elf prostrated herself before Ginny.

“What can I’s be doing for mistress?” the elf asked her mistress with a bowed head.

“Dinky, my work here is done. Thanks for cleaning up the potion. Two days from now, on Samhain, I need this room again. Make sure no one comes to know of this and it’s clean when I need it. Now, go ahead and scout the way. Let me know if it’s safe to enter the common room. Make sure you’re not seen.” Ginny ordered the little elf in a serious tone.

Dinky left with a silent pop and returned to inform it was clear to walk back to the common room. This had been a hard learned lesson though nearly getting caught once by that bloody squib’s infernal cat. It was her agility that saved her and not to mention Potter who was apprehended by Filch during the chase.

Once she was back in her dorm, she shut the curtains and set up silencing around the bed as was her usual habit. She grabbed the handheld mirror and called for Bella. Within a minute her mirror lit up and on the other side was Bellatrix Lestrange with a wide grin.

“Hello, little Bird!” Bella greeted Ginny in an overly cheerful manner.

“Bella! Why are you so happy suddenly? From what I know, it generally means pain for someone else.” Ginny responded with a cheeky smirk.

“Well, aren’t we a little cheeky today. Maybe you need more training in handling the cruciatus.”

“Oh please! Bella! I fear Cissa’s stinging hexes more than your crucio’s. You still didn’t answer my question though.”

“Let’s see when you come home next time. I swear I’ll go hard on you.”

“Really, come on Bella. Admit it. You love me enough that you won’t hurt me.”

“As true as that may be, little Bird. I do want you to be trained properly. And, once you do the ritual, your magical core would be able to sustain even more damage. You need to keep training your core, I told you it’s like a muscle.”

“Yes, of course. I have never shied away from training, have I?”

“Well, no you haven’t. And before I reveal the reason for my happiness, have you studied the rune chart I sent. It’s simple but easy to mess up. Remember, you’re not drawing them by quill, you’re going to use your fingers to do them. So make sure you practice it on parchment a few times. This is very very critical. Any failure in drawing them correctly can leave you paralysed or even a squib.”

Ginny practically rolled her eyes as she responded, “Thanks for that morbid imagery Bella, but yes, I have practiced them multiple times on parchment and on stone. Also, don’t worry, there’s no trace of them, I have burned the parchments and cleaned the area of stone. Now, come on, what’s got you so worked up.”

Bella responded again sporting that wide grin, “I may have found a way to track the Dark Lord. As you know, I have that object that belongs to Him. I can create a potion to track him based on this object. Now, the only issue is that it has ingredients that may take a year to accumulate. These aren’t your usual potion ingredients, few items are almost outlawed in most parts of the world.”

Ginny’s face fell and it showed the uncertainty which carried through her voice, “Oh! That… that’s great news Bella!”

“Gin, what happened? Aren’t you happy we’ll be able to find him? What is it dear?” Bella questioned her with a muddled expression crossing her face.

“I… I don’t know Bella! I know we’ve had this conversation but my mind reels back to it again and again. What if I’m not good enough? What if I can’t kill? What if I get scared? I have never killed before!” Ginny said while looking down and pulling her palm through her hair.

“Ginny? Ginny! Listen dear, I’m not going to coddle you by saying it’ll be easy. But whatever be the case, I’ll be there with you to help you through it. Don’t fret about it. You’re the perfect Slytherin, you have proved it. Now just be confident and move forward. Stop thinking about it, focus on the ritual. There can be no errors. It’s late now, go have some rest.” Bella finished with a gentle smile.

“I’ll try!” Ginny replied with a sigh rubbing her face.

“Good, now go on little Bird. Good Night!”

“Good night Bella, I’ll call you tomorrow then. Bye.” 

Having said their greetings both disconnected and Ginny flopped on to her back stashing her mirror safely. She really needed to focus, but first she needed to sleep. It had been a long day after all.

* * *

31st October, 1992 (Halloween,Hogwarts)

Finally the much anticipated day had arrived, Samhain or as the muggles called it Halloween. The very day when the veil between the world of the living and the dead was considered to be the thinnest. Also, the night when magic itself saturates the mortal world making it perfect for any ritual.

This is precisely what had Ginny almost bouncing on her feet in anticipation. This was the very reason she couldn’t sleep in till late like most students, even though it was a weekend and a holiday as well.

She got ready and went down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. The rest of the day she decided to spend time in the library finishing up on her assignments and then reading a bit more about the founders till the clock chimed 5.30pm. It was time to go down, the perfect time to do the ritual starts 6.06PM to 7.13PM which suited her just fine, as the feast won’t start until 8PM.

She reached the bottom stairs and the last item she had to fetch was an animal to sacrifice. If the animal had any magical properties it would be better. Ginny had initially thought of getting any small animal like a mouse or ferret from the Hogwarts grounds, but later found the perfect sacrifice, the squib’s infernal cat. What better way to kill two birds with one stone. The way it was able to track students out of bed, it might have had some sort of magic, at least something more than Filch.

The cat was easy to locate as it was meandering along the ground floor near the alcove which led to the Slytherin dungeons. A simple petrification hex was enough to freeze its body rigid.

Having reached the ritual room, Ginny ordered Dinky to set up fresh water in a container and gave her instructions to feed her pepperup potion in case she was unconscious from exhaustion.

Ginny changed into a plain black acromantula robe with her hood pulled in. She cleaned her ritual knife in the water and set it upon the altar. Next she cleaned the cat with water and set it upon the altar next to a stone bowl and a golden chalice.

It was time now, and she was ready with the knife in her right hand, holding it steady. With a deep breath, pushing all doubts away she slashed a medium cut on her left palm. She winced in pain but held the wound steady over the stone bowl, letting her blood drip and collect into it. Once the bowl was sufficiently filled, she covered the wound in a temporary cloth bandage.

With her right hand she started tracing the nordic rune array in a circular format, for power and strength chained to link with her soul and give a permanent significant boost to her core size and healing. Once the runic array was completed, Ginny placed the chalice in the middle of the runic circle, careful not to smudge any rune and filled it with two small vials full of the potion she made a couple of days back. 

The final step was the chant and the offering, which she had to do after removing the hex from the cat. With a flick of her wand and a finite later, the cat was struggling against the firm grip in which Dinky held the cat.

Ginny held the knife high with both her hands and began the chant:

_ ‘Magia O domine! Accipe sacrificium sanguinis ponere. Ut benedicat tibi puer cum magica reliquum fuit. Sic fiat semper’ _

Upon completion of the chant, she plunged the knife into the cat. Its blood now moving along the runic array linking each rune with the blood of the sacrifice. Once the last rune was linked and it completed the circle, it lit up the entire room in an eerie malicious red glow and then settled to a throbbing pulse of red light around the chalice.

This was her cue, the sacrifice was done, it was time for her to reap the rewards. With a determined breath, Ginny picked up the chalice and drank the potion in one gulp. 

It tasted a bit of copper, a bit of herbs and a lot of bitter aftertaste. For a moment nothing happened, and then her body was burning from inside. 

She could feel a thousand knives piercing every piece of her body and blood-curdling screams filled the room as she felt pain much worse than the cruciatus hit her body for an uncertain amount of time when she finally lost consciousness. Her body lay motionless for a minute before the lights blew out and magic in the air was as though it was being sucked into her body before a red glow settled around her, slowly centering down to her core and then vanishing inside.

Dinky set aside the cat’s body and waited for her mistress to awaken. She wasn’t disappointed when Ginny opened her eyes, the purple flecks having grown in number, she looked at Dinky with a smug smirk.

“Well, That was delicious!” said Ginny before devolving into manic laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The chant used may or may not be perfect based on Google Translate which should roughly mean: 'Oh Lady Magic! Accept this sacrifice of Blood and Soul. Bless your child with magic and might. So mote it be'


	15. Halloween Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 15 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> Any reviews and comments to take this one forward is welcome. 
> 
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2  
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

Having recovered from the ritual, Ginny stood up, she could feel the buzz of magic coursing through her veins. It was nothing like she felt before, not even the feeling of her wand. As per the ritual, she now had a magical core almost 2.5 times her original core size. 

As Narcissa advised, the ritual helped increase her core size, but that didn’t mean she was more powerful. It merely meant her body was now capable of storing much more reserve, and she had the potential to physically strengthen her body along with better self healing, which was expected as wizards and witches already possessed better healing than muggles due to their magic.

Ginny removed her bandage on her hand and the place where she cut was now healed and there remained the mark of a jagged red pitchfork. Smiling to herself, she cleaned herself of any residual blood and changed back into her Hogwarts robes.

“Mistress, What would Dinky be doing of dead cat?” Dinky asked bowing her head still holding the corpse of Mrs. Norris.

“Hmmm, I’ve just the perfect use for it, Dinky. Meet me outside the ground floor bathroom corridor just off the Great Hall. Stay hidden. I will reach there in 5 minutes.” Ginny ordered with a smirk worthy of her prankster brothers. She’ll show them and others how to play a prank.

Within a few minutes Ginny reached the corridor near the ground floor bathroom. It was deserted with the Halloween feast about to begin inside the Great Hall. 

“Dinky!” Ginny whispered cautiously and the elf appeared next to her with a soft pop.

“Hold on to her for a minute, I need to write a message.” Ginny said while dipping her index finger inside the wound to pick up some blood. She used the blood to write a message and moved back to see her handiwork with a wide grin.

“Perfect! Now, hang her on the lamp post next to the message, and keep an eye covertly once I leave.” she ordered the little elf who nodded excitedly.

Ginny left the corridor and entered the Great Hall as the last of the students settled into their seats. She moved and sat next to Astoria who seemed a bit miffed for some reason.

“Hey Tori! What’s got you so riled up?” Ginny asked feigning ignorance.

“Really Gin! That’s what you have to say?” Astoria hissed barely above a whisper yet loud enough for Ginny to hear.

“Hey! I said I’m sorry! But, I couldn’t tell you if I wanted to. As I said it was all top secret, which I will tell you soon, but not today. Just bear with me for now.” she responded in a low tone before letting out a deep sigh.  
“Gin, I know. I had said the same thing, you can keep your secrets, but we’re friends. I had been worried about you, when you were loitering about Merlin knows where. Don’t you think I know you were attacked the first week.” 

“You knew?” Ginny asked her, surprised at the revelation.

“Yes, I came to know the week after your attack. Daph told me about some planning going on between Flint and a few second years. Also, that someone kicked their arses, which I presume was you.” Tori replied truthfully with a smile.

“Yes, it was me. And please keep it down, I don’t want to draw attention to myself. Why didn’t you say anything afterwards though?” Ginny replied in a low tone while the Headmaster finished his speech and ordered the feast to begin.

“I assumed you would tell me some day but clearly you didn’t find me worthy.” Tori said in a low voice with a slight bitterness coloring her tone.

“Tori, listen! You are my friend and I didn’t know my actions hurt you! If you promise to keep my secrets then I will let you in on some things. Not all, and please don’t ask why, I’ll tell you when the time is right, but not now, certainly not here.” Ginny replied feeling genuinely bad for keeping things from Tori who had come to be a good friend, especially since Melanie was sorted into Hufflepuff. “We’ll chat in our dorm, at night. Okay?” 

Astoria took a deep breath and responded, “Fine! I’m letting you off this time, but we have lots to talk, at night.”

Ginny smiled a genuine smile and just nodded her head while putting food on her plate. The rest of the meal was spent in companionable silence, as much as one could expect in the Great hall filled with chirping students.

Having finished dinner, Ginny looked up at the Gryffindor table and realized something amiss. 

“Well, that’s a sight you don’t see everyday.” Ginny said genuinely surprised.

“Hmmm, what’s so different than your caveman brother chomping down on desserts as if he hasn’t seen food in his lifetime!” Astoria replied looking up from her bowl of chocolate fudge.

“Urgghhh… why’d you have to remind me of it! Isn’t it bad enough I have to be in close quarters with him during dinner times back home?” Ginny replied, making a face, trying to keep her food down. She turned her attention towards her friend, “What I actually meant was that The Golden Trio is missing their glorious leader. Look, there’s no Potter in sight.”

“So what, he might be skulking around in some corner of the castle trying to save the world.” Tori replied nonchalantly, taking another bite of the fudge.

“Honestly, Tori! Sometimes I feel, all you think about is fudge.” Ginny taunted her by taking away her bowl.

“Heyyyy! Give that back, I’m not done yet.” Astoria whined ending with a pout. Ginny just raised her eyebrows, dangling the bowl away from her friend. With a frustrated sigh she answered, “Fine! He didn’t show up for the feast. Apparently he was offered to attend nearly headless Nick’s deathday party. Are you happy now? Give back my fudge now.” Tori snatched her bowl as Ginny smirked at her friend.

“Sometimes Tori, I feel where did the snobby pureblood princess go, from the super uptight girl on the train to the girl nose deep in a bowl of fudge.” 

“Well both of them are here, if you don’t like the relaxed me, just say the word, I’ll be back to the uptight princess mode. And stop comparing my love for fudge with your oaf of a brother’s poor excuse of eating etiquettes.”

“Touche! You’re nothing like him Tori, I could never compare another human being to my monkey brother.”

“That I couldn’t agree more, Gin! It’s Samhain, so just enjoy the festivities. I’m sure you have the entire year to worry about Potter.”

Ginny blew a raspberry at Astoria in response and just helped herself to a treacle tart. She was right, Potter’s inconsequential for the time being, at least until the Dark Lord returned.

* * *

  
Harry was coming down the stairs towards the Great Hall to meet Ron and Hermione. It was a bad decision to attend Sir Nicolas’ deathday party. Thankfully, he had persuaded Ron and Hermione to attend the feast. At least they got proper food, the food at his party was rotten and unfit for human consumption. It was too late for him to get any food as others might be coming out anytime.

Consumed within his own thoughts Harry reached the corridor just off the Great Hall. What he saw drained the blood off his face, his eyes widened at what was written on the wall.

That was the instant when students and prefects alike came out of the Great Hall and saw him gawking at the corpse of a dead cat. Hermione and Ron came to the front and were equally shocked at what they saw.

“Harry! What is this?” Hermione gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

A voice sounding too much like Malfoy read aloud the message on the wall. “The Heir to Slytherin has returned. Enemies of the Heir… Beware!” Draco read it with a smirk and threw a sneer at Hermione as he added, “Mudbloods will be next!”

“Get outta way! Let me through! Move it!” Argus Filch could be heard coming through the sea of gathered students and he too was shocked to see his beloved Mrs. Norris hung dead, blood dripping by the lamp cone. The devastated squib saw Harry standing next to the corpse and pulled him by the collar, “Murderer! You murdered my cat! I’ll kill ya!”

Ginny watched the entire scene in amusement, it was such a lucky coincidence that Harry was found at the scene and he was being pinned with the murder. She just thought it would be fun to see everyone’s reaction to the rumours of the heir’s return, but this is priceless. 

The Headmaster intervened along with the teachers and asked everyone except the Golden Trio to leave.

  
Once the crowd dispersed, Professor Dumbledore questioned him, “Harry, my boy. What happened?”

“I don’t know anything, I swear!” Harry replied looking pleadingly at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

“Liar! He’s the one who killed my cat!” roared Filch accusing Harry.

“No, I didn’t!” Harry replied more firmly glaring back at Filch.

“Perhaps, if I may intervene, Headmaster.” Snape cut in softly. “It seems as though Mr. Potter here was merely at the wrong place, at the wrong time. However… it does seem suspicious as I don’t remember seeing Mr.Potter at the feast.”

“I was at Sir Nicolas’ deathday party. He invited me a few days back. I was heading towards the Great Hall to meet Ron and Hermione when I found Mrs.Norris” said Harry as the others looked at him suspiciously.

The dark haired potions professor turned towards the headmaster with a raised eyebrow.

“Innocent until proven guilty, Severus.” replied the Headmaster.

“My cat has been murdered. I want to see some punishment!” exclaimed Filch moving threateningly towards Harry.

“Harry hasn’t been proven guilty, Argus.” the Headmaster cut in once more, “We cannot punish him without Just cause. Now, I recommend you three go to your common rooms. We must exercise caution from now. Go on.” 

Everyone turned to leave, as the staff got the body off the lamp cone. Hermione bent down and pocketed something while Harry and Ron waited for her to catch up a few metres ahead, unknowing of what kept her back.

* * *

Later that night, Ginny and Astoria had a heartfelt conversation and she shared a few things about her home life and how she has a few secrets which she couldn’t divulge and then discussed the evening’s events. One thing she did say, is how she kicked all of their arses leaving out the part where she gave Draco the letter.

“That’s about all I can say now. The other things I can’t share without a wizard’s oath or an unbreakable vow. We are too young to do that and so please bear with me and don’t try to snoop into things I can’t share at the moment.” Ginny said letting out a deep breath settling back on to the arm chair in their dorm.

“Fine, I won’t pry. But once I learn about the oaths from father next year, I’ll ask you about them. Thanks for trusting me Gin, even if I can’t give the oath, be assured that I won’t betray you. Your secrets are safe with me.” Astoria responded with a smile resting her hands on Ginny’s squeezing them reassuringly.

“Thanks for understanding, Tori.” Ginny said standing up and straightening her night time robes, “Alright, let’s catch up tomorrow. I’m quite exhausted and need my beauty sleep. Good night!”

“Sure, Good Night, Gin!” Astoria wished her friend and slipped under her bed sheets shutting the curtains.

Ginny moved to her bed side and sat in front of the dresser, her heart racing as she moved her hair aside to expose her ears. One of the ears had a silver ear studded earring, the other one remained empty.

Across the castle, somewhere in the Gryffindor tower, Hermione lay awake in her bed holding on to a blood stained single silver studded earring watching it under the dim light of her wand.

“I need to find out who you are! I WILL find out who you are Heir of Slytherin… Just a matter of time.” Hermione vowed to herself. She was after all the Brightest Witch of the Age.


	16. Blood and Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 16 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2

1st November, 1992

The entire school was still abuzz with the news of Mrs.Norris’ murder and rumor mill was in full force. Half the school believed Harry as the Heir to Slytherin and the other half contemplated as to whom could be the Heir. 

Hemione sat opposite Harry and Ron during breakfast contemplating last night. She wasn’t eating much and just moving her food around in the bowl. Harry and Ron were busy discussing the upcoming quidditch match when they noticed Hermione’s distant mood.

“‘Mione! Hermione?” Harry called out to her a couple of times and shook her arm from across the table when he didn’t get a response from her.

“Wha… Harry? What happened?” Hermione replied at the sudden gesture from Harry. She was absorbed in her thoughts when she felt someone pull on her arm.

“You tell me, ‘Mione! You seem pretty distracted.” Harry asked elbowing Ron slightly who was busy chomping down on his third serving of sausage and eggs.

“Hey! Wha’s th’ ma’er mate?” Ron responded with his mouth full of sausage.

Hermione looked around to see if anyone was prying on them. Satisfied, she leaned forward and whispered in a low tone barely audible over the chatter in the Great Hall but enough for Harry and Ron, “I was thinking about Slytherin’s Heir. I guess it should be someone from the Slytherin House and it could be anyone from the first to third years though.”

“You’re right, Hermione. But the problem is how do we find out. For all we know it could be anyone.” Harry whispered leaning forward.

“Malfoy!” Ron exclaimed suddenly. Harry and Hermione looked at him with puzzled expressions so he continued, “Don’t you guys remember? He looked at Hermione and said Mudbloods will be next. Isn’t it obvious, he’s the Heir of Slytherin.”

“I’m not so sure, Ron. He’s a pompous git, but I don’t think he's Slytherin's Heir. Besides, I was maybe thinking it’s a girl.” said Hermione.

“What!” both replied incredulously looking wide-eyed at Hermione. Harry gathered his wits to question her line of thought, “What makes you say that, Mione?”

“It’s nothing solid, but I found a blood soaked earring near the place where the message was written. I just thought it could be possible that Slytherin’s Heir is a girl.” Hermione replied, trying to hush down both of their voices.

“It’s possible someone dropped it near that place when everyone was gathered last night around Mrs.Norris’ body.” Harry countered not wanting to believe the Heir could be a girl.

“You could be right, but that’s all we have right now. At least it looks more feasible than Ron’s theory.” Hermione replied looking pointedly at Ron who seemed ready to start his usual bickering with her.

“Fine, but how do we find her? Do you know someone who wears that kind of earring?” Harry asked her.

Hermione shook her head slowly and moved her hands to fidget in her robe pockets and bring out a silver earring covered in dried blood. She held it in her palm for Ron and Harry to see.

Harry looked at it intently, but he hadn’t seen anyone wearing those, not in their year at least. Ron, on the other hand, moved to have a closer look, he thought he had seen it somewhere. It seemed he knew who owned a pair like these, however the name of the person eluded him. “Harry! I guess I’ve seen these before, can’t really remember who!”

“It’s okay Ron, it’ll come to you. We’ll just keep looking for clues till then. Right, Mione?” Harry said looking between the two of them. His mind really leaned towards Malfoy rather than anyone else.

Hermione nodded, not really convinced, though it was wise to keep their options open for now. She would try to find out more about Slytherin and his Heir, maybe the library would have something, at least Salazar Slytherin’s family tree.

The owls started flocking into the Great Hall with letters and packages held in their talons. Two owls, one belonging to his family and the other one a familiar black with brown specks dropped a few packages in front of Draco before taking off.

Draco knew better to just pocket the letter and small package delivered by the black owl. He really didn’t want to peek into what his crazy aunt sent, likely for her ward, not for anyone else’s eyes, certainly not his. He merely glanced towards Ginny who was looking in his direction watching Bellatrix’s owl fly away. She gave him an imperceptible nod and went back to her pumpkin juice and chatted with Astoria.

He opened his own letter and sure enough, it was from his mother, asking him to keep safe with the news about Slytherin’s Heir reaching her via Lucius. He wondered how she got to know so fast. It would have been his father for sure, he was on the board of Governors for Hogwarts after all. She also reminded him that his father would be attending his first quidditch match as seeker against Gryffindor. 

‘No pressure… no pressure at all!’ thought Draco with a sigh. He always looked up to his father, and his approval meant so much for him. Sure he made the team but he has to win against Potter if he wants to prove he’s good enough a seeker. Shaking the morose thoughts off he opened the package and yes his mum sent his favourite Cauldron cakes for him. That always got his mood happy, picking one up enjoying the taste he thought to keep a couple to share with Ginny later.

Breakfast time ended a bit late due to Sunday being a holiday and so slowly the students started filing out of the Hall. Harry, Hermione and Ron were busy discussing something when Ron rammed into Malfoy’s back causing both to fall in a tangle.

“Watch where you’re going, you idiot!” grumbled Draco as he realised who bumped into him. A sneer crossed his face as he got up and berated the trio.

“Shut up, Malfoy! We didn’t see you there. Besides, snakes should be careful not to get stepped on.” Harry replied with a sneer stepping closer to Draco, while Hermione tried to hold him back.

“You really should watch that mouth, Potter! Best not go threatening people around.” Draco sneered looking Harry in the eye, stepping into his personal space.

“Come on Harry! No need to stoop to his level. Let’s get going.” Hermione tried pulling him back, while they all heard giggles from the back.

Ginny and Astoria were laughing loud at the sprawled out form of her youngest brother and some inside joke they shared. They left the hall giving him a disdainful look. That is when it clicked, Ron suddenly remembered whom he had seen wearing such earrings earlier. It was the same earrings his father had gifted his sister for her birthday a few years ago. The one Hermione showed looked exactly like the ones Ginny wore everyday.

Ron got up and dragged both of them away from Malfoy who stood smirking and passed another insult at them. Once they were out of earshot near the courtyard, he looked around before he spoke in a whisper, “It’s Ginny’s!”

“What are you talking about, Ron? What’s Ginny’s?” Hermione asked, perplexed at his sudden statement.

“The earrings, they’re Ginny’s. Dad got them as a present for her birthday a few years ago. That means…” Ron replied astonished at the inference he was making.

“That’s impossible Ron! Ginny can’t be Slytherin’s Heir. She’s a Weasley, just like you. Your family isn’t related to Slytherin in any way as far as I see.” Harry remarked disbelief etched over his face.

“Harry’s right, Ron. Ginny can’t be the Heir. It’s possible that it belongs to someone else. We can’t be sure. I know she’s in Slytherin, but she can’t be the Heir.” Hermione said supporting Harry’s comments.

“Guys! She’s a damn snake! Bloody got herself sullied, sorting into Slytherin. Who knows how much brainwashed she is there. No one that’s sorted there turned out good. Maybe she is the Heir!” Ron pleaded with them. 

“Her behaviour has been odd ever since she’s sorted there. She did bad mouth ‘Mione, but it still feels far-fetched that she’s the Heir.” Harry contemplated Ron's words, though he still couldn’t think of her as the Heir, she was from a light family after all.

“No use fighting amongst us! The only way is to see if Ginny is missing one earring, or if she’s removed them entirely. That would mean she's guilty.” Hermione pitched in trying to calm her friends.

“But how?” Ron asked as Harry looked at her expectantly, and he continued “You know she’s not going to lift her hair and reveal her ears for us to look or even give a straight answer.”

“Then, we just need to do it ourselves. We can follow her and when she’s alone, you try to talk to her and if things don’t pan out I’ll immobilise her. I’ll need Harry’s cloak though.” answered Hermione with a smile towards Harry.

* * *

  
Later that evening

Draco entered the classroom and closed the door carefully. Turning around he saw Ginny sitting expectantly on one of the desks twirling her wand.

“Hello, Draco! Got a package for me?” Ginny got off the desk as Draco warded the room.

“Hey Gin! Yes, I have one and a letter too. I really wish you would ask Aunt Bella to stop addressing me with colorful adjectives in her notes.” Draco addressed walking towards her.

“What notes?”

“The one she sends me along to pass these on to you.” Draco replied as he pulled out a letter and a small package holding it out towards Ginny.

Ginny took the package and opened it excitedly. She was amazed to find a pair of the exact same earrings she had lost one piece. She did confide in Bellatrix about her little prank last night and also that someone might connect the dots if her brothers were to find it. Bella was annoyed at first for being so careless, but she did enjoy the fact that her little birdy was causing a bit of chaos. 

“Oh, yes! I didn’t think she'd get these so easily. Dinky!” Ginny called on her little elf.

With a small pop Dinky stood before Ginny bowing, “What can Dinkys be doing for mistress?”

Ginny removed the lone earring in her ear and handed it to the elf, “Listen carefully, Dinky! I want you to destroy this earring away from Hogwarts. You can go as far away as you can and destroy this earring. Give this letter to Bella before coming back. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mistress Ginny! Dinkys be destroy ring in fire.”, the elf bowed low pocketing the letter and the earring.

“Good, you can leave now.” Ginny ordered the elf to proceed and turned towards the new set to put it on.

Draco watched the whole exchange curiously, “Gin! What’s going on? You seemed overly relieved at getting the replacement pair. Is there something wrong? I could help.”

Ginny fastened the earrings and incinerated the box and letter once she read it. She turned around to look at Draco when she noticed a concerned look on his face.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, Draco. I’ll tell you a secret, only if you promise not to even say it aloud, let alone speak of it under confidence with anyone.”

“This seems serious. Okay, sure I promise not to speak of it to another soul be it family or friend. Now, please tell me what’s so critical you can’t have me speak of it.”

“Did you see Mrs.Norris? And the message last night?” Ginny implored.

“Of course, I was there with everyone else. Why, I read it aloud to Potter? Why wou…” Draco answered as an epiphany suddenly hit him. He looked at a smirking Ginny, wide-eyed, and slack jawed, the implication hitting hard.

“You might want to close that mouth Draco. And yes, you are partially correct. I did kill the cat and write that message, but I’m not the Heir of Slytherin.” Ginny replied amused at Draco’s expression.

“Why?”

“Because I felt like it. No, not the killing, that was for my ritual sacrifice. Another thing you would have to keep your mouth shut about.”

“Oh! This… this was what you meant when I asked why you needed those ingredients for. Isn’t it?” 

“Yes, I did tell you, you may lose sleep if I told you.” Ginny remarked patting his shoulders.

“Okay… Merlin! This seems so unreal. You’re younger than me, Gin! Why’d you need those dark rituals?” Draco pondered why she would delve into such dark stuff. He never would have thought about such dark magic in years if he never has to.

“It’s different for me Draco. I’ve always been looked down upon by my mother. My family hardly thinks anything of me. I have to become powerful if I’m to be respected and feared. I will do anything and everything to achieve my goals Draco. It’s what makes me a Slytherin! Ambition, Cunning and Ruthlessness.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way, Gin! Fine, you have my support, I’m too young to kill for you but I’d certainly hex anyone. You are family, after all.” Draco responded with a sad smile.

“Awww…that’s so sweet of you. And here I thought you’re the big bad mudblood slayer. Cheer up now. Your big game is coming up next week.” Ginny felt euphoric at his display of affection.

Draco’s shoulders slacked hearing about the game. The game was anyone could talk about apart from Mrs.Norris.

“Draco! What happened? Aren’t you excited? It’s you vs Potter. Just like you've wanted, right?” Ginny was perplexed at watching him just sigh and rub his face.

“I’m nervous… Nervous Ginny! Father’s going to visit and I don’t want to disappoint him. I want to win so badly, it’s taking the fun out of quidditch.” Draco replied frustrated at himself more than anyone else.

“You need to calm down.” Ginny came forward and held his shoulders. “Look at me Draco! Stop wallowing in self pity, it doesn’t suit. I told you before, I’ll tell you again. You will get your one chance to beat Potter. He is good, I'll tell you that, but for sure you will get a chance. You need to take that, it’s up to you if you waste time mocking Potter during the game or focus hard on the snitch and catch it before he does. You have the better broom, you have the skills. You will get one chance at luck. Don’t blow it, okay?”

Draco nodded tentatively.

“Good, now focus on your game and let me see your famous cocky grin once you catch the snitch for me. I’ll cheer for you in the stands.”

“Thanks Gin. I guess I needed that, I’ve been spending too much time troubling Potter ever since he turned down my friendship. I’ll show my Slytherin ambitious side, I promise you that.” Draco felt determined to do well. The pressure will always be there, but it was time to walk the walk. “And here’s a few cakes, mum sent it this morning. I saved a few for you.”

“Good boy! You should have given those earlier, I’ve always loved Cissa’s cauldron cakes. Here, have one.” Ginny said, taking a big piece for herself and handing over the other to him.

“Thanks, I didn’t know you like these too. I’ll ask mum to send an extra package for you the next time.”

“Great. Now I want you to do one more thing for me. I wrote that message as a prank, though it’s interesting that Potter was caught. Just spread it to anyone and everyone, that you think Potter’s the heir. In public as well as private. It should be fun.”

Draco laughed out loud at her plan, this was simple enough to spread and it would be fun to antagonize him further by the other students. “Sure Ginny! You're a devious witch. And really scary sometimes.”

“You need not fear dear Draco! It’s only for enemies, not my friends. Now, you can leave first. I’ll take a different route and reach the Great Hall in sometime before dinner.”

Draco unlocked the door and wished her before leaving covertly into the corridor towards the common room. Ginny waited a few moments before leaving the classroom and went the other way towards the courtyard to take a small stroll near the lake before returning back for dinner. 

About half an hour later she moved into the castle and went towards the first floor bathroom to freshen up. She was in the corridor when she heard someone call her name from behind.

“Ginny! Wait up! I’ve been looking for you! Wait, I wanna talk to you.” Ron trudged up behind her as she halted and turned to face her brother. 

It felt weird when she stood, like a light breeze went past her, or someone moved past her, he was alone, so she trusted him and didn’t quite reach for her wand.

“What do you want, brother?”


	17. Silver and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 17 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.  
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2

About half an hour later she moved into the castle and went towards the first floor bathroom to freshen up. She was in the corridor when she heard someone call her name from behind.

“Ginny! Wait up! I’ve been looking for you! Wait, I wanna talk to you.” Ron trudged up behind her as she halted and turned to face her brother. 

It felt weird when she stood, like a light breeze went past her, or someone moved past her, he was alone, so she trusted him and didn’t quite reach for her wand.

“What do you want, brother?” Ginny asked impatiently, crossing her arms.

Ron felt a bit flustered and blurted, “I want to see both your ears!” 

Ginny couldn’t keep a straight face at his tactlessness and burst out laughing.

“Stop laughing, Ginny! I’m serious! Just lift your hair to the sides and let me look. Or-” Ron moved forward threateningly.

The laughter faded and Ginny’s face morphed into a sneer at the threat, “Or WHAT! You’re gonna hex me, dear Ronald. You have tried it before, and I don’t think that wand of yours is any useful.” Ginny covertly moved back and her right arm was ready for the wand to snap out.

“Don’t make me force you Ginny. I’m being nice just because you’re my sister.” Ron’s face was trembling at her insolence. How dare she take him lightly, he’d show the little snake.

“Oh, please! Ro-” Ginny’s reply was cut as she felt a searing pain emanating from her ribs as Ron kicked her hard. The wand snapped into her hands as her back collided with the wall. She felt winded and short of breath, yet she managed to stay upright supporting her body on the wall.

Ron rushed forward to pin her but she was able to get a powerful enough Knockback jinx to stop him. She kicked herself forward and was hit with the Disarming hex by Harry from the opposite end of the corridor. The wand was flipped from her hands and hit the wall nearby and she was knocked a bit further down away from Ron’s body. Breathing was becoming difficult for her but she was adamant not to let the duo win. Before Harry could reach Ron, she crawled to the wand that fell nearby to try and hex Potter which would give her time to escape. She was on a knee and grabbed her wand before Potter could cast another spell she hit him with a Knockback. 

In a moment of respite, she let her wand limp and struggled to get up holding the walls, tears streaking her eyes as taking every breath hurt her ribs. Ginny attempted to get away, when she felt a hand yank her hair, she turned and tried to kick and pull when her hands pulled off an invisibility cloak and revealed the third member of the Trio trying to take a look at her ears hidden by her hair.

“Arrghhh, let...GO of me, YOU fi… Bitch!” Ginny struggled against the grip and as a last resort let her head smack into the mudblood’s face. Both reared back in pain, Hermione more so annoyed, flipped her wand and shot a powerful Stunner (an advanced spell for her year) at Ginny, who was ready with her wand was barely able to get the words ‘Bomba-’ out, when she was hit with a red light and crashed into the Knight’s armor behind her.

There was no fight left in her as she dropped unconscious, her leg twisted at an unnatural angle and a piece of metal poking out from the side of her guts.

“Shit! Harry, come quickly. I… I didn’t mean to injure her so badly, Harry.” Hermione panicked and went close to Ginny’s body crying out for losing her temper.

“Hermione! Get it together, we need to help her. Come on, we can’t leave her here. Ron! Get up mate.” Harry kneeled in front of them and implored both his friends trying to remove the metal lodged in Ginny’s body, just when they heard footsteps approaching the corridor.

“Harry! Mate, someone’s coming this way. We’ll be expelled if we’re caught like this. Quick! Let’s leave! Come on ‘Mione, we haven’t got time.” Ron pleaded both of them taking hold of the invisibility cloak.

“But Ron, she needs help. We can’t-” Ron hissed in anger, “Come on ‘Mione, we’ll be caught, quickly, you too mate.” Hermione acceded to Ron and the Trio fled the corridors as Snape came through from the other end of it when his eyes found signs of a scuffle in the corridor and saw a leg poking out from the alcove along with pieces of armor lying around.

He rushed to the alcove and found a bloodied and battered body of Ginny Weasley. Her body was losing a lot of blood so he knelt down and carefully removed the broken piece of the armor’s spear from her gut. He cleaned up the wound and applied a few healing spells to mend the wound. Satisfied that she was out of danger, he levitated her body and rushed her towards the infirmary.

The doors to the infirmary burst open as Severus Snape levitated his student into the nearest bed, while the resident healer came rushing out at the sound.

“What on Earth are you doing, Severus? This is an infirmary, patients are resting.” the Healer complained as she was cut off by an angry Snape, “Poppy! We have no time for this. Check her quickly, she was attacked and left to die in the corridor. I have mended the bleeding but she has lost a lot of blood!”

Chastised, the healer ran diagnostic tests on her entire body and was abhorred at the results. She rushed back to the cabinets and got a few potions. Before administering the potions, she methodically cleaned up each wound and fixed every broken bone. The infirmary’s silence was broken by cracking sounds of bones being mended and set. After half an hour of intense work, Madam Pomfrey wiped the sweat off her brow while Severus Snape stood watching in brooding silence. Who dared attacked his student. Was it one of his own snakes, or was it someone else. He wouldn’t spare the culprit one way or another.

Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey administered the blood replenishing potion, a dreamless sleep potion along with a small dosage of Skele-Gro.

“Merlin, what happened Severus!” Madam Pomfrey asked the professor collapsing exhausted in her chair.

“I don’t know, Poppy! I found her unconscious and bleeding profusely in the first floor corridor. How badly was she injured?” Severus came forward looking at the peacefully sleeping form of Ginny Weasley.

“How Bad? How bad, you ask Severus?” the veteran healer looked up rubbing her face in exasperation. “She had a busted gut and only you mending it fast enough saved her life. She had two broken ribs, a broken nose, her forehead split open, the back of her head had concussion, her ankle cartilage was shattered and has to be regrown. You tell me, Severus!”

“How many days for her to heal completely?” he responded solemnly.

“4-5 days atleast. I’ll keep her on few high power nutrition potions diet to augment her recovery.” the healer responded, noting down the potions she might need for the patient.

“Thank you, Poppy, for all the help. I’ll leave her be in your care. I have to inform the Headmaster and write a letter to her parents. Please let me know if you need any potions from my stores. Good Night.” Severus bid her a good night and left as she nodded in understanding.

* * *

Few days later

Ginny groggily tried to open her eyes, but shut it immediately with bright sunlight hitting her eyes. “Damn the mornings!” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“Good morning Gin! Finally you’re awake.” she heard a familiar voice address her.

“Tori? Is that you? Shut the curtains, will you?” Ginny looked at the blurred figure coming into focus slowly as her friend closed the curtains. “Better?”

“Yeah, how’d I get here though? The last I remember I was…” Ginny fell silent remembering why she was in the Hospital wing. The Bloody Golden Trio, they attacked her, three-on-one. The mudblood! The bloody bitch attacked her before she could fight back.

“Ginny! Ginny? Are you listening, Gin?” Astoria prodded her friend out of her musings.  
“Sorry, Astoria. I can’t tell you, not here, not now. Who brought me here? What happened? What day is it?” Ginny’s mind was running a mile a minute when Astoria decided to stop her, “Okay, okay, Gin! Hold on! You’re going too fast. Calm down, I’ll tell you everything”

Ginny stopped her ramblings and waited expectantly for answers as her friend released a deep sigh before she began, “So, whatever happened on Sunday, I didn’t see you for dinner and waited for you in the common room before going to our room around 9PM. We were summoned to the common room sometime after 10PM, I guess and I’ve never seen Professor Snape in such a furious mood. He announced that you had been brutally attacked and he asked if anyone from our House was responsible. The next couple of days, he questioned everyone personally, but that didn’t yield anything. It seemed someone outside our House attacked you. I’ve been coming everyday before and after our classes, and Madam Pomfrey told me you’d gain consciousness soon. I am assuming Professor Snape found you and took you to the Hospital as his robes had splashes of blood when I saw him that night. Your parents came a couple of days back and your mother blamed Professor Snape and our House, as you might expect, she demanded your resorting. Oh yeah! That was funny. Headmaster came in and then I was asked to leave, so I don't know what happened later. Today is Saturday, November the 7th, which means it’s our Quidditch match against Gryffindor, probably completed as it’s almost 12.30PM and it was supposed to start about 9AM. So, any more questions? Did I miss anything?”

“Wow! That… is quite a lot to take in.” Ginny sunk back into her pillow, staring at the ceiling, “You missed one thing though, Tori.”

“What’s that?”

Ginny turned facing her friend with a stormy look in her eyes, “How bad were my injuries?”

Astoria gave a tentative sad smile, “I can’t tell you Gin! I was horrified when I found out.”

“How. Bad.” Ginny hissed, gritting her teeth, once again staring fiercely at the ceiling.

“You were hurt very badly Gin! Fatally, is the word Madam Pomfrey used. She wouldn’t tell me for the first few days but I pestered her into answering, and I know why she was hesitant. You had multiple broken ribs, shattered bones and concussions and a puncture wound that would have killed you had it been anyone else other than Professor Snape that found you.” Astoria finished tears streaking down her hazel eyes.

“I’m sorry Astoria! But I had to know this.” Ginny replied with a sigh.

“Gin, will you tell the Headmaster about the person who attacked you?” Astoria questioned Ginny, who responded with a slow shake of her head. “Why, Gin?”

“Because they won’t be punished! They’re someone you know that have a track record of escaping punishment with a wrap on the knuckles at best. No, they don’t get off so easy. Don’t worry Tori, they’ve signed their death warrants. If there is anyone that shall never get my mercy is them. Let them enjoy it, they’re living on borrowed time.”

Astoria was feeling worried about her friend and tried to interject, “Gin! What are you saying? Were there more than one? Was it Ha-”

“Don’t say it. Yes! You’re right it was them. Every wound, every bit of pain was courtesy them. Do not speak of this to anyone, Tori. They’re mine to destroy. All three. They called me a snake,right; well, they’ll get the Viper!” Ginny remarked staring into the ceiling, the purple flecks in her eyes glowing briefly.

Astoria nodded in support holding her hands warmly. “I’ll be with you every step of the way, Gin! I meant it before and I mean it now, you’re my friend and friends lookout for each other.”

“Thanks Tori, I wouldn’t want you on this path though. It’s of darkness as I said before.”

“And I am from a dark family, Gin. So, don’t worry about darkness. Now, rest well, I’ll be back later.” Astoria interjected reassuringly before she tucked Ginny in the bed and left the Infirmary.

  
Ginny was released from the Infirmary the next day and was summoned to the Headmaster’s office. She was accompanied by her Head of House who stood besides her, and on the other side stood her father who had been called upon by the Headmaster himself. Apart from them, the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagal stood beside the seated Headmaster.

“Miss Weasley, care for a lemon drop?” the eccentric Headmaster asked in his grandfatherly tone.

“No, thank you, Headmaster.” Ginny refused politely looking down.

“Don’t worry, Miss Weasley, we’ve called upon you only to find out what happened and who attacked you. Was it someone from your own House?” Dumbledore questioned her with a small twinkle in his eye.

“No, Headmaster, I don’t think it was anyone from my House. I was blindsided with a cloak or rag over my face when they attacked me. I don’t know who or how many but they did call me a snake. I was beaten and hexed until I crashed and fell unconscious. That’s all I know, Sir.” Ginny replied meekly almost opposite her usual confident demeanor. With an act like that she could have made a career in acting for plays.

Severus Snape was slightly surprised but held his mask in place. This wasn’t the time, he knew she was lying, but why would she unless it was… He would ask her later, for now he would let things play out on their own.

“I deeply regret and apologize what happened to you Miss Weasley. You may take another week off to recuperate. Severus will help you in case you need any assistance, although I know you should pick everything easily with your excellent academic performance so far. Now, Severus, why don’t you escort Miss Weasley to the common room. I will speak with you later tonight.” Dumbledore felt sad for Arthur’s daughter but he couldn't do anything, it wasn’t his fault she got sorted into the house of snakes. It was likely an upper year who attacked her, he would ask Severus to punish a few usual culprits.

* * *

  
Both of them walked quietly down the stairs and into the dungeons. When Ginny moved to speak the password, the professor held her shoulders lightly.

“Miss Weasley, I’d like to have a few words before you retire for the day. Follow me.” The potions professor walked away towards his office and held the door for her to enter, shutting it with a silencing ward non-verbally.

The potions professor turned towards Ginny with an impassive facial expression, “You know your attackers.”

“What? No, Sir, I don-” Ginny attempted a response, “Do not take me for a fool, Miss Weasley. It was your brother, wasn’t it? Why did you lie?”

Ginny dropped the meek act and stood proud, “I was attacked 3 on 1, professor. I was left to die. Thank Merlin for your help or I’d have been buried 6 feet under by now. Do you really think, Headmaster would punish his Golden Trio for a Snake like me? My life and blood isn’t important for him. I’ve been attacked thrice within a month of sorting into Slytherin. What did you expect me to do, Sir?”

She looked at the professor, his face not giving away any emotion.

“They deserve a punishment, Sir. Headmaster isn’t going to do it himself and he won’t let you either. I promise you one thing though, I’ll punish them when I’m capable enough and I’ll punish them as per their crimes. I have let my intentions known Sir. You may punish me if you see fit.”

The professor walked right past her and pulled an old book from his bookshelf handing it in front of Ginny as she read the title in amazement ‘Musclebuilding: A Complete Primer for Wizards Edition 23 by Kerathon Rosier’ 

“Sir?” “Take it Miss Weasley. This is one of the discontinued subjects at Hogwarts. I expect the book to be returned in pristine condition once you’re done. I believe classroom 419 on the fourth floor should be helpful.”

Severus walked away from her and unlocked the door, a clear sign of being dismissed.

“Thank you Sir, for everything.” Ginny thanked the professor genuinely surprised at the gesture.

“Think nothing of it. I would hate to find you in a similar predicament again. I’m merely reducing my future work. Make good use of it Miss Weasley, Good night.” he replied shortly. The only expression that showed his amusement was the slight uptick of his lips as she bid him a Good night.


	18. Parselmouth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 13 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2  
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

* * *

Ginny returned to her dorms to find Astoria sitting on her study desk, engrossed in writing up her assignments. She didn’t realise the doors open and close, continuing to work on her homework. 

“Missed me?” Ginny remarked as her friend suddenly turned around to see Ginny standing near the door. Astoria ran forward and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug, “Sweet Circe! It’s good to see you back, Gin!”

Ginny grinned happily and returned the hug with affection, “I know, Tori. Don’t worry I’m back and as good as new.”

“Yes, Gin! I’ve been thinking a lot these past few days. I’ve always felt lost since Mel was sorted in Hufflepuff, you came in and filled that gap Gin. I don’t like many people, Mel and you are two of the only ones I trust implicitly. I don’t want you getting hurt, so please, I implore you, please let me in. I’ll protect your secret as much as I can. I’ve asked my father for Occlumency lessons and have started working on meditating for it.”

“Tori, you don’t have to do that. I still trust you, it’s just that these are very dangerous secrets. If I tell you, there’s no turning back if you do agree. So, I’ll say this again, please think carefully about it. It’s as dark as saying you’ll follow the Dark Lord.”

Astoria stepped out of the embrace, taking another step back she looked into Ginny’s eyes intently, her face turned impassive as she was lost in thought. Another moment passed, Ginny felt she revealed too much, just as Astoria replied, “You called him the Dark Lord! You support him. Only those who support him call him that, Gin. You need to be careful saying his name in front of the light side.”

Ginny let out a sigh as she sat back on Astoria’s bed. Her eyes downcast, she contemplated what to say, anything she says will probably affect their friendship. “Would you hate me if I did? Would you break our friendship if I were to say I’m a Dark witch. Darker than you could imagine, beyond the factions. What if I was more?”

Astoria moved to sit next to her and held her hands reassuringly, “Gin! What’s going on? You know I wouldn’t do that. Trust me for once. My family neither supports him, nor do they fight him. We’re neutral, but much more leaning towards the dark side. We do want our traditions preserved, but we preferred not to support either side. He was fine with that in the last war, so long as we aided his cause in some way. I’m sure we would continue with similar arrangements this time around as well. It’s alright, Gin! If you want to actively support him, I’ll be with you. Weasley or not, it doesn’t matter to me. You. Are. My. Friend! That’s the bottomline!”

“You need to work on your occlumency, Tori. Once you have sufficient shields, I’ll tell you more things. Fine, I will be taking an active part once He comes back. Till then, I need to stay in the shadows and be prepared. This last week showed me I was anything but prepared. 3 second year students managed to take me down. Just by physical force and a few spells. I had become a bit cocky I guess. Good! It means I need to prepare myself better. And since you so graciously volunteered, I have a long term goal and you’ll come along for the ride.” Ginny remarked taking out the shrunken book professor Snape gave her and enlarging it with a tap of her wand.

“What. Is. That?” Astoria questioned looking wide-eyed at the old book.

“A guide for improving physical fitness and strength. I have done a ritual to improve my body’s magical core and strength capacity. Now I just have to work towards filling that. You can maybe workout with me, it’ll help your body too.”

“Wait, wait, wait-a-minute! Backtrack a bit! You’ve done What! When? Morgana’s pants, when were you going to tell me Gin!”

“Eventually” Ginny replied with a sheepish smile.

“When did you do it?” Astoria crossed her arms and questioned her firmly.

“Samhain”

“Is that why you were missing that evening?” Ginny nodded in response. “Anything else, you want to say?”

“Yes, there’s no Heir of Slytherin. It was just a prank and a way for me to dispose of the cat after the sacrifice.”

Astoria covered her face with her hands and just groaned in response, “Ginny, Merlin, those are Dark and Banned by the Ministry. You’d be shipped off to Azkaban if you were to get caught.”

“But I didn’t. For Salazar’s sake, I’m not careless, Tori. I had help for that ritual and it was planned for a while now. No, I can’t give you who helped me without better shields. Besides, now you’re there to help me with those, not that I’ve any plans right now.”

“One day you’ll be the death of me, Gin!”

“Oh Quit whining Tori, and get ready to grow some muscles. We’ll start next week.” Ginny responded with a wide grin and hit Tori with a pillow, which slowly turned into a full blown pillow fight.

* * *

  
Ginny and Astoria started referring to the old book and finally found the abandoned room Professor Snape suggested. It had a few archaic looking heavy metal discs, metal bars, a cushioned flat bench and some other equipment covered in dust and cobwebs. If the book was any guidance, then it was likely that the room was unused since the 70s era. That’s when the muggle studies co-curricular physical education subject was discontinued. It was just what she needed. Honestly, muggles although filthy, did get some things right. She had introduced Astoria to Dinky, but didn’t let her know the House she served. 

Dinky was asked to clean up the place and make it usable. The little elf went the extra mile and not only cleaned up the room but also oiled and cleaned up the equipment into pristine condition, ready for use.

The first few days were quite exhausting for both of them. Neither fully understood the proper form and had sprained themselves a bit. However, with regular practice and use of the guide, they settled into a routine. Now, everyday 5-6AM was dedicated to workouts. 

There weren’t any gyms in the wizarding world, and hence there was no need for workout clothes as such, which is why they had to settle for quidditch jerseys, trousers and footwear. Narcissa was gracious enough to send her the gear for both of them.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to lay low after Ginny’s attack. They were thankful that Ginny didn’t report them and it was a fruitless venture as Hermione had got a good look at Ginny and saw she had both her earrings intact. Hermione and Harry apologised by sending a Get Well Soon card, however, none wanted to confront her face to face.

They finally summed up her retaliation to just stubbornness and decided to focus on Malfoy as the next candidate to be likely as Slytherin’s Heir.

That is how, Harry and Ron, found themselves roped into another one of Hermione’s brilliant plans to brew Polyjuice Potion inside the abandoned girls bathroom on the second floor. 

Within a month the potion would be ready and they’d have a chance to question Malfoy disguised as his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione planned to go in as either Daphne or Milicent Bulstrode.

* * *

  
In light of the situation with Slytherin’s Heir and the unknown attack on Ginny Weasley, Gilderoy Lockhart proposed to conduct Duelling classes for the interested students. The Great Hall was cleared and a 30 ft long and 4 ft wide podium was set up.

Multiple students from all houses lined both sides of the podium. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood alongside some Hufflepuffs from their year while Draco, Blaise, Theo and other Slytherins stood at the other end near the Ravenclaws. Ginny stood alongside Astoria and Melanie catching up with each other.

“Gather Round! Gather Round!” Professor Lockhart stepped on to the elevated dias strutting like a peacock. “Can everybody see me! Can you all hear me!” he said and turned around setting his gaze around the hall, “In the light of the dark events of the past few days, Professor Dumbledore has allowed me to train you all in the art of duelling. My assistant for today would be your dear Professor Snape.” 

Professor Snape ascended the dias with a bored expression as both of them took their positions with a stiff bow to each other. Then both turned and walked 5 steps and turned around, wand ready in a duelling stance. On the count of three, Professor Snape was the first to fire a powerful ‘Expelliarmus’ at Lockhart, and before he could respond the vain professor was blasted 10 feet back and landed sprawled on his back.

“Well done, Professor Snape. Of Course I knew what you were going to do. I was merely playing along for the students to see.” Lockhart tried hard to save face.

Professor Snape on the other hand smirked at the incompetent nincompoop, “Perhaps it would be better if we let the students try and learn?”

“Oh yes, you are right. Uhmm, Potter, Weasley, Up!” Lockhart replied pointing them to come up stage. 

However, the potions master interjected, “Mr.Weasley’s wand causes devastation with the simplest of spells. We’d have to send Mr.Potter in a match-box likely. Might I suggest someone else?” he finished with a shrug, “Perhaps, someone from my House? Miss Weasley! Up!”

The moment became tense when Ginny walked up to the stage proudly wearing a smirk. Harry was suddenly nervous, not because of fear, but due to the incident where they left her and cowardly ran off.

Ginny stood right in front of Harry with her wand and both bowed to each other before turning around and walking to their positions. Harry mimicked the duel stance of the professors, whereas Ginny favoured her battle stance of standing front on. A look of disdain passed her face as both got ready.

“Now, on the count of three. Remember, Disarm only.” Lockhart reminded them before starting the count.

Ginny fired off a powerful Depulso on the count of two, while Harry was caught unawares and was hit with the force of a bludger in the guts blasting back next to Lockhart. The Slytherins cheered for Ginny and booed Harry.

Harry stood with a fierce determination and fired a ‘Rictumsempra’ which grazed Ginny’s shoulder as she tried to dodge the impact and rolled over and fell on her haunches.   
Shrugging her left shoulder, she readied herself just as Harry fired the Disarming spell, with no time to counter, she jumped out of the way barely staying on the dias.   
Ginny took the moment and fired off ‘Locomotor Mortis’ which caught Harry and was unable to move his feet. Harry tried to use a Finite on his legs which gave Ginny enough time to shoot a quick knockback hitting Harry squarely on his chest and got blasted off the stage. He saw an opportunity from his position and before walking up he shot a knockback she wasn’t able to dodge and was knocked off next to the Potions Professor who watched on with a blank expression.   
She gave her Head of House an imperceptible smile and within a split second turned around firing off the very spell Draco used the first time round on her ‘Serpensortia!’. A 9ft long green horned viper emerged from the end of her wand and landed in the middle of the dias. Everyone, including Harry was distracted by the big viper slithering towards him that he missed the ‘Expelliarmus’ right before it hit him squarely snapping his wand away and ending the duel effectively.

Professor Lockhart tried to vanish it, but the idiot’s spell only agitated the snake more. Professor Snape decided to intervene and offered to remove it, however by that time everyone could see Harry moving towards the agitated viper who was coiling to strike the Hufflepuff muggleborn right in front. Ginny smirked at her victory getting back down the dias and turned around when she heard a series of hisses from Harry’s mouth as did everyone else while they stood wide-eyed watching Harry Potter speak Parseltongue. 

Professor Snape regained his senses and fired off ‘Vipera Evanesca’ to remove the snake from the Hall. However, the damage was already done. To everyone, it seemed he was egging the snake on to attack the muggleborn. 

Ginny stood back watching with a triumphant smirk as Potter, Ron and the Mudblood fled the Hall amidst chatter. This was even better to antagonise the Trio. She’d have to thank Draco for teaching her the spell.

* * *


	19. Agent of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 19 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing and gives more ideas on how I could improve the fic, or maybe even take the plot forward.
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2  
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

After the incident, the entire school was abuzz with rumours of Harry Potter being the next Dark Lord, the Heir of Slytherin who can speak Parseltongue. The Hufflepuffs especially gave him a wide berth and hushed whispers along with disdainful glares whenever he came across them. 

It had been frustrating for the Trio, especially Harry as the Slytherin’s didn’t waste any opportunity spreading rumours and hate against him amongst the other student body. Draco took special interest in taunting and agonizing the trio, so much so that Ron ended up hexing himself again with his broken wand trying to curse the Malfoy heir.

Ginny meanwhile continued her workout sessions with Astoria. Both of them started showing progress and were now accustomed enough to their training to not feel exhausted throughout the day post workouts. Ginny wanted to surprise Bella the next time she saw her with her much fitter body. She’d be able to last much more in fights and training with Bella. That was something which she missed the most at Hogwarts. 

She couldn’t use the combat spells here in their dueling lessons, her only solace was reading the Dark Arts collection she received from Bella. There was so much to learn, but she could only do theory for now.

Ginny sat on her bed, lost in thoughts contemplating the same, the translated copy of ‘L'attrait des Arts Noir: Guide du Débutant’ left open on her lap forgotten. The communication mirror on her bedside table started to vibrate, which got Ginny out of her musings.

She lifted the mirror and as expected it was Bella’s face flashing inside. She answered the call with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Hey, Bella!”

“Hello, little Bird!” Bella greeted her with her usual cheery self, however her smile fell looking at Ginny’s distrait demeanour. “What’s the matter, Ginny? Are you alright? Is there a problem dear?”

Ginny gave her a throaty laugh, “Bella! Everything’s fine and no, there’s no problem as such. Although…”

“Although, what dear?” Bella was starting to feel a bit distraught with her hesitance.

“I, uhm I… feel like I’m not doing enough.” Ginny responded feeling slightly abashed.

“You are, little Birdie! I’m so proud of you. Look, how far you’ve come in just a year of training. You’re just 11 and have a lot of time to become better. Remember, you beat the hell out of 5 students older than you. And-”

“But Potter, Ron and that bloody Mudblood beat me. I hadn’t felt such helplessness lying in a puddle of my own blood Bella. I felt PATHETIC! Everyday it crawls my skin to know that they’re much better than me, Bella. They were careless at best and still managed to beat me. You trained me Bella! Yet I was beaten.” Ginny exploded all the hidden rage and self blame pent up over the past few weeks. She finished off with a sigh hanging her head in disappointment.

Bella’s entire demeanour changed and her face morphed into a face emanating fury, one which Ginny rarely saw, and this was one of those days. “GINEVRA DRUELLA LESTRANGE! THAT IS ENOUGH! Now, you listen to me girl! I refuse to molly-coddle anyone having such a pathetic, abhorrent and self-wallowing behaviour, much less from the Heir to my House. Yes, you were beaten! Do learn to take your loss with your chin high. Learn from your mistakes, you lost because you forgot the first rule I taught you. And that’s to NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN. You became complacent and cocky. So, just accept it, buck up and train harder. Work on your physical training. Once you’re back for the summer, I’ll start with hand-to-hand martial combat training.”

Ginny felt thoroughly chastised and simply nodded with her gaze down and away from the mirror. “I’m sorry, Bella. I didn’t mean it that way. I’ll try my best to not let you down or myself down in future.”

“That’s better. Enough with the glum face, it’s December, soon I’ll see you for Yuletide.” Bella quipped trying to cheer her up.

Ginny shook her head letting out another soft breath. “Dad n Mum are visiting Romania to meet Charlie for Christmas. All of my brothers are staying back at Hogwarts and I’ll be staying at Hogwarts courtesy of that. Sorry Bella! I’ll see you for Ostara celebrations hopefully.”

Bellatrix’s face fell at not being able to see her for Yule celebrations. She did get her a nice dress and an invite to the Malfoy Masquerade Yule Ball by Narcissa, under a pseudonym of course. It would have been the perfect way for Cissy to show her the wizarding pureblood elites and help her integrate further into the world she deserved. 

Bella schooled her features and tried to assuage Ginny’s disappointment, “Hey Birdie! Now, now. None of that sourness. We’ll meet when we meet, but that’s no cause for such a crestfallen look. Cheer up dear. Why don’t you tell me about what’s going on at school.”

Ginny just gave a shrug in response, “Well, it’s nothing much apart from our last discussion. I did see Potter earlier today in the Library, him and his pathetic duo. He’s practically an outcast now, I’ve asked Draco to spread the rumour as much as possible. It was fun for the time it started, but now it’s just boring.”

“Hmmmm, why would you say that?” 

Ginny raised her eyebrows, “Why would I say what?”

“That it’s boring.” Bella replied with a tilt of her head.

“Two reasons, we know there’s no heir so they’re on a wild goose chase. Secondly, there won’t be any attacks, so it’ll just die down. So far the students know only the cat was killed and I was attacked, which Potter knows wasn’t the Heir as it was them. So, you get the point, right?” Ginny pointed out while moving to lie on her stomach, propping the hand mirror against the bed’s headboard.

Bellatrix just gazed back at her and her eyes widened as if having some sort of epiphany. “Hold on dear, I’ll be back in a jiffy!” She just left the mirror on her desk facing the ceiling and dashed off before Ginny could get a word in.

Ten-fifteen minutes of staring at the empty mirror waiting for Bella, she dozed off with her head propped up on her arms. After an uncertain amount of time, Bella’s voice got her out of dreamland. “Ughh! Bella! Do keep it down, I was sleeping!” Ginny replied with an irritated whine.

“We were on a call, little Bird. It’s rude to doze off when talking to someone.” Bellatrix quipped back.

“Exactly! I waited for you to return for Merlin knows how long. Where were you anyway?” Ginny remarked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“I went to get the answer to your question. And you may now thank me.”

“Huh! Thank you? For what?” she asked incredulously.

“I can help you remove the boredom and keep up this ruse of Slytherin’s heir.” Bella remarked with a smirk on her face.

“Really…” Ginny drawled, not quite convinced by whatever inane suggestions Bella might have.

“Yes, if only you’re up for it. It’s a slightly dark and obscure spell, not too difficult but very effective. The Dark Lord had gifted me a book long back he got from the old magical district of Macedonia during his travels.” Bella responded, reminiscing her own training, given by the Dark Lord himself.

“Of course I’m up for it, but what’s the spell and whom do I use it on? What exactly are you proposing Bella? I’m missing out on important bits.” Ginny quipped, feeling slightly irritated.

“Well, why don’t you let me finish then first! As I was saying, you may have heard of the Basilisk, right?” Ginny shook her head in response as Bella continued, “Well, then let me start from the beginning. The spell book I have deals with curses that mimics the effects of certain magical beings when they attack, along with variations that could mimic the magical signature of these animals as well. However, we need the first spell only. You said Potter is a parseltongue, so I’ll give you a spell that mimics the Basilisk’s, also known as king of the serpent’s, gaze. Indirect exposure to it’s gaze petrifies the person and this spell does the same.”

“Oh! Oh.. okay! I got your point, this will point fingers at him, and every student petrified will lead them to distrust him even more. That’s Brilliant!” Ginny’s eyes lit up with glee at getting another shot at the Trio, however, one critical doubt lingered in her mind. “But what if they identify me once they’re revived?”

“Yes, now, the spell is ‘Oculo Rex-Anguis’ and there’s no associated movement apart from pushing the wand pointing towards the victim. It will petrify the victim and they shall not have memory of the attacker as it would work in a way to wipe the last half an hour of his/her memory once they’re revived.” Bella was in her full mentor mode, truly excited to be part of causing chaos at Hogwarts once again.

“Okay, I can do that, but I may need to practice it first. I can’t leave it on chance. Is there a counter-curse to revive the victim? How do I revive my target?” Ginny questioned back skeptically.

“Why the hell would you need to revive the victims?” Bella responded befuddled.

“Not the actual ones, the target. I’m planning to practice it on a few rats to get used to it.”

“There are two ways, first is a potion made from mandrakes. Second is ‘Obscuro Finite’, a general dark counter-curse which works on most curses in this book.” Bella replied, shutting the cover of the spell book.

“Great! Now that’s out of the way! Whom do I target? Who’s vulnerable as well as inconsequential?” Ginny pondered aloud.

“There is only one right answer. And you already know it.” Bella added with an evil smirk of her own.

A face splitting grin crossed Ginny’s face as they plotted and planned late into the night. 

* * *

  
  


10 December, 1992

Colin Creevey was having a relatively good day. He had just got a snap of his hero. It was a candid shot, just as Harry came into the castle from Hagrid’s hut. His collection grew higher, thanks to being in the same House as the famous Harry Potter. It was this euphoria that he didn’t notice a hooded figure tailing him silently into the secluded corridor which led to the Gryffindor Common Room entrance.

He came to a halt and turned around to look, his heart thumping slightly, a chill ran down his spine as he peeked around unable to find a soul in sight. He slowly turned around and before he could walk off a leg locker hex hit his leg. He panicked and struggled but couldn’t move his legs as fear coursed through his veins.

Within a few moments, someone was behind him, someone slightly taller who had their wand pressed into his neck.

A cold voice whispered into his other ear, “Hello, Muddy!”

“Wh...who a..a..are you?” Colin stuttered in fear of the strange girl’s voice. His mates warned him about the pureblood bigots, likely it’s one of them.

“Someone who’ll remove filth like you.” the stranger cackled into his ears. “Not yet, though. Good night, Mudblood.”

The stranger moved in front of him a few feet away, her wand still trained on his chest, as he stood petrified in fear, while she removed her hood.

“Weasley!” he breathed out as he was hit squarely in the chest with the Dark Petrification curse. 

Ginny stood smirking at her handiwork after removing the leg locker from him and watching the mudblood’s body frozen wide-eyed like a statue.  She moved to stand deep inside the alcove upon hearing footsteps approach. 

It was Potter walking towards the mudblood’s body when he came to a halt feeling utterly shocked and tried to touch Colin’s shoulder. He wanted to get away from the corridor and made a run for it just as he turned right banging right into the caretaker Filch.

Filch, who already blamed Potter for his beloved cat’s murder, saw the petrified body and held Potter by his robes yelling, “Now, you’re done. Bloody caught, red handed. Potter!”

“I..I swear it wasn’t me. I just came across him like that.” stuttered Harry as he heard Professor McGonagal walking hastily towards them, “What on Earth is going on here? Argus, Leave Mr. Potter at once.”

“Over there, Professor! This boy, I caught him running.” the old caretaker replied gruffly, pointing towards the petrified body.

“Good Lord! Argus, get the Headmaster immediately.” Professor McGonagal replied horrified at the attack on a student.

Harry looked up nervously as Filch left his robes and limped towards the Headmaster’s office, “Professor! I swear I’m innocent.”

The stoic professor gave him a sad sigh, “I’m afraid this doesn’t look good for you, Mr.Potter!”

The Headmaster arrived shortly alongside the Hufflepuff Head Sprout and the Potions Professor. “Minerva! Do you know what happened here?” By this time, most students from the adjoining Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers gathered around, some even giving hateful glares at Harry.

“I’m afraid I don’t have much to say right now, Albus. It seems Mr.Creevey has been petrified. I do not know how, though. Severus, please help take him to the infirmary.”

“Ofcourse, students, return to your Common rooms, immediately. No one shall leave until further notice from their House Heads. Mr. Potter, you too. I’ll call for you later.” the Headmaster ordered in a stern voice, his eyes no longer twinkling as usual.

Everyone started moving towards their respective dorms as the potions professor levitated the body towards the Hospital Wing alongside the remaining staff.

Within a few moments, the entire corridor was empty and silent. Ginny stepped out of the alcove looking outside the window towards the moonlit sky with an uptick of her lips ghosting into a smile, “Let the games… begin!” 


	20. Heir strikes again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 20 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing to hear your views
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2  
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

  
The next few days were hell for Harry as the last snap in Colin’s camera was of Harry little while before his attack. The Hufflepuff’s were walking on eggshells ever since Colin was attacked and every House was now wary of Harry, even the Slytherins. 

Draco had an inkling that it could be his secretive friend behind it, but he was still cautious enough not to bring it up. He followed the missive Ginny set and kept having a go at the Golden Trio, whenever he could. Of course, the added bonus was the pleasure of riling up the redhead and the mudblood.

Professor McGonagal had no other option but to punish Harry by docking 50 points from Gryffindor along with a week of detention with Professor Lockhart. The headmaster was much calmer and dismissed the idea that Harry could have attacked his Housemate, yet he didn’t really redact the punishment.

It was just one of those long evenings, everyone knew Harry was writing up replies to shitty fan mail for Professor Lockhart. 

Justin Flinch-Fletchley was still unnerved by the little show the Great Harry Potter had exhibited setting a snake to almost attack him a few weeks ago. It was only a few days that he started coming out of the Hufflepuff common room again, otherwise he preferred moving around in groups for classes and dinner. He returned the Transfiguration manual he borrowed for homework, to the librarian and cautiously walked down towards the Hufflepuff common room. 

The classroom door on the second floor corridor banged open just a few metres away from him. The sound startled him, but after that everything settled into an eerie silence, as if nothing was there. His heart pounded hard in his ribcage and he felt his throat parched. 

Trying to be brave, he pulled his wand out and called out nervously, “Oi! Who’s there? C..co..come out!”

There was no sound, only a faint shadow of a person walking inside the classroom falling outside the door into the corridor. Justin walked slowly towards the classroom and peeked inside to see a girl in black school robes sitting with her back towards him with her head between her arms. He could hear faint sobbing and sniffing sounds from her, which prompted him to walk inside the classroom.

“Who are you? Hey, why are you crying? Excuse me!” he called out to the girl and with every word he moved closer to her concerned as to why a girl about his age is sitting alone in the deserted classroom, that too at this hour.

The moment he put his hands on the girl’s shoulder, she stopped sobbing. The girl with ginger red hair lifted her head and suddenly turned around looking into Justin’s eyes. He was feeling unnerved by her steady gaze with disturbingly glowing flecks in her eyes and heard the door close behind him suddenly before he could say anything. 

“Hello there! Didn’t expect me here, did you?” Ginny stood up as Justin faltered back tripping on the side of a desk trying to get away.

“You! You’re Weasley’s Slytherin sister! What a..re you doing here? Is… is Potter here too?” Justin looked around frantically trying to find Potter and his other friends, all the while scampering back trying to reach the door.

Ginny stood there watching him squirm as she bent down to get her white Yew wand from her holster on the right leg. She playfully twirled the wand in her hands as his back touched the closed door while he got up keeping an eye on her fruitlessly trying to unlock the door.

“Why don’t you try something more wizard like, Mudblood! Use your wand.” Ginny quipped cackling loudly, her voice ringing through the abandoned class running chills through Justin.

Justin took his wand and again fruitlessly tried to open the door using the unlocking charm, while the girl moved closer holding the wand right at his neck. He stilled his attempts frozen in fear at what this girl or Potter might do with him. Ginny took his dangling wand from his hands and pocketed it, pressing her wand harder into his neck as his face pressed hard against the door.

“Oh Muddy! You thought Potter’s the Heir?” Ginny whispered in his ears with a cold voice, as he gulped and begged her to spare him. She laughed again, “All you mudbloods are the same!” she hissed, “Begging and groveling for mercy. Well, fear not muddy, there is no Heir.”

Justin relaxed visibly, his shoulders drooping as he let the breath he held on for so long. Ginny couldn’t help but laugh out, “Oh! So relieved, aren’t you?”

When he didn’t respond, she prodded the wand again to the point it started hurting, “Answer me boy! I asked something.”

Justin couldn’t speak, he was hurting, and panicking inside. He sobbed at his helplessness yet nodded as much as he could with his head flat against the door.

“Hmmmm, maybe there’s some hope for you.” Ginny remarked with a smirk patting him on the back like a dog. “Well, there’s no Heir but there is a Slytherin” Ginny hissed the last part closer to his ears, “a monster who will haunt your dreams. Now, before I send you to your other muddy mate, let’s have some fun, shall we?” 

Ginny pulled away and stepped back with a smirk, “Turn around, muddy! Look at me! We have little time left now.”

The moment Justin turned around, he saw the bone white wand with a crooked handle pointed towards him. “CRUCIO!” was all she yelled with a look of utter loathing on her face as a red flash of spell collided with him. She watched him convulse on the floor for what felt like eternity with a blissful euphoria washing over her. Within 5 minutes she felt strained due to use of dark magic and she released the spell on the boy.

“Hmmmm, good boy! We’ll play some other time. Good night for now!” Ginny mocked the weeping boy and pointed her wand at him once more, “OCULO REX-ANGUIS!”

Ginny wiped his wand clean of her handprints and placed it back in his pocket and called for her elf.

“Yes, Mistress!” the elf bowed.

“Dinky, can you levitate him to the corridor near the DADA classroom? Potter is still in detention, so make sure the body is hidden until he leaves the detention, and is found by Potter only. I will go back to the common room. You know the drill, clean up everything.”

“Yes, Mistress! Dinky’s be putting him in hallway when scar boy come out.” the elf prostrated herself again, while levitating the body in the air with a snap of her fingers.

“Good” she remarked while holstering her wand back on her leg. “Two down, Potter!”

There was no respite for Harry Potter as the rumour mill was abuzz with news of another victim being claimed by the Heir a.k.a Harry Potter. The student body and especially the muggleborns were staying clear off him. The Headmaster had issued clear instructions that all students will be escorted to their classes by Professors and Prefects, which continued for the next week or so.

It was the festive season and within a few days Hogwarts despite it’s gloomy atmosphere was decked up in Christmas decorations and soon it was only a handful of students that were left back at Hogwarts with most of the student body deciding to go home for celebrations. Most notably staying at Hogwarts for Yule were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrasses, the Weasleys, the Golden Trio and a few other students from Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

* * *

  
22nd December, 1992

Harry and Ron stood leaning by the stalls in oversized Slytherin robes as Hermione fussed about the cauldron doing the finishing touches to her month long brew.

“How long is it gonna take, ‘Mione? We’ve been here for hours.” Ron whined tapping his foot against the stalls.

“Honestly, Ron! It’s hardly 15 minutes. I’m almost done anyways. Did you use those cupcakes I gave you?” Hermione questioned while stirring the potion three times in a stable clockwise motion.

“Yeah! We got the hairs from Crabbe and Goyle. Put them both in the broom closet.” Harry answered, pulling two vials of hair out of his robes.

“Excellent, Harry! Come here guys, we’re ready.” Hermione beckoned both as she ladled the thick and dark potion into 3 cups.

“What about you, Hermione? Whose hair will you be using?” Ron quipped back as he moved to stand next to the sink where Hermione rested all the cups.

“Careful with the cups, Ron. We only have 3 doses enough for an hour at the maximum. I got the elder Greengrass. I’ve kept her in a classroom. Just wanted to be careful this time. I still feel guilty for Ginny.” Hermione replied with a shake of her head.

“Yeah, we’ll apologise to her on Christmas. I was thinking of getting her a gift.” Harry seconded putting a hand on her shoulders in support.

“Come on guys, it’s no big deal. She probably really didn’t remember who attacked. We can worry about the apologies later. Let’s get going before the cupcakes effects fade off.” Ron pitched in with an irritated huff.

“Alright! Just each of you pick a cup and add the hairs you’ve collected into the potion.” Hermione picked her own cup and added a few strands of blonde hair which changed the consistency of the potion a bit thicker. Harry and Ron followed suit with their cups and all three of them shared a look before trying to gulp down the disgusting potion.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Ron said as he ran inside one of the stalls trying to keep the potion down and Hermione followed suit.

Harry stood trying to keep the potion down and avoid retching into the sink. He could feel his skin bubble and morph with his insides twisting and churning. Within a few minutes the transformation was complete and in the mirror above the sink stood the bulky form of Vincent Crabbe.

Soon after another bulky boy exited one of the stalls, followed by a blonde in Slytherin robes.  
“You look different.” said Harry

“You still sound like Harry, you may wanna try Crabbe’s voice” Ron replied sounding much more like Goyle.

“Come on, quick! We have very limited time. The potion will wear off in an hour!” Hermione replied shortly moving towards the door.

Harry led Ron and Hermione towards the dungeons, however, none of them actually knew how to enter the Slytherin Common Room or where exactly was it located. They were accosted by Percy in one of the corridors when the Malfoy heir found them passing by.

“Oi! Crabbe! Goyle! What are you two doing here? Greengrass?” Draco stood next to them acknowledging why Daphne was hanging around his lackeys.

“What are you doing here Malfoy?” Percy questioned them in a snobby tone.

Draco couldn’t stop a sneer crossing his face as he stepped closer, “Who’re you to ask me that! Weasley!”

“You may want to tone the attitude, Malfoy. I am a Prefect! And it’s almost curfew.” spat Percy, pointing to his badge.

“Come on guys” Draco turned sneering at Percy and walked away. Crabbe and Goyle gave an unsure smile towards Percy and quickly followed Malfoy alongside Greengrass.

All four reached a blank stretch of wall and three of them stood back as Draco gave the password. The wall transfigured into an ornate set of doors to open into the regal Slytherin Common Room. 

Draco moved towards the set of couches and plonked down on one of them as the other three stood mutely watching him. 

“Well, sit down.” Draco quipped watching them sporting dumbfounded looks.

Hermione sat on the single chair, while Harry and Ron sat awkwardly on the plush couch opposite Draco.

“What were you doing with these two Daph? I thought you went to the library.” the Malfoy heir turned his attention towards Daphne who was weirdly quiet and awkward.

“I… I did. But… yeah, I found them on my way back when that prefect caught them.” Hermione responded gingerly trying desperately to frame a believable answer.

Draco glanced towards both who nodded dumbly. Hermione, meanwhile, took a look around the less inviting and archaic architecture. It was very posh, however it lacked any warmth that Gryffindor common room exuded. There were study tables in the corners and couches placed along the room. She found Ginny sitting on one of the tables probably doing an assignment. Couple of other senior students were chatting amongst themselves settled a bit away from their couch.

Hermione missed a fair bit of the conversation between Harry and Malfoy, and was brought out of her musings when the common room door opened again and a dark haired girl walked towards her.

“Hey Daph! I was waiting for you in the Great Hall. Thought you said you’d meet me back there.” Astoria went around the back hugging Hermione standing behind her chair. A weird feeling crossed her mind, her sister smelled very different than usual.

“Hey, yes, sorry I kind of forgot. I came straight to the common room.” Hermione gave her a sheepish smile.

“Oh! Okay, no problem. I’ll just catch up with my friends. Will catch up with you later.” Astoria felt something was very off about this whole thing. She went towards Ginny who wasn’t paying much attention to things going on in the common room.

“Gin!” Astoria whispered, tapping Ginny on her shoulders.

“Oh hey Tori! What’s up? You seem... tense.”

“Keep it down, Gin. I have a very weird feeling that the person sitting there isn’t Daphne.”

“What are you on about? Why’d you say she isn’t... your sister?” Ginny glanced towards the other Greengrass who was seemingly having a conversation with Draco, and Crabbe was wearing glasses weirdly for that matter.

“Look, when I hugged her, she smelled different. I know she could have used another perfume, but you know how caustic Daph replies to everything. The way she spoke was too polite. Ughh! I don’t know Gin, it’s giving me a bad feeling.” Astoria remarked with a sigh.

“Oh! Uhmmm, have you ever seen Crabbe wear glasses?” Ginny’s whole attention was towards Crabbe and Goyle who were having varied expressions of rage and both shared a few looks with Greengrass when Draco wasn’t looking.

“No! Haven’t seen him wear. Can he even read!” Astoria replied incredulously.

“Well, then. I have a very bad feeling of what’s going on, and I don’t really like where it’s leading. Just, give this note to Farley quietly. That girl there, is not your sister. You have to make sure Crabbe, Goyle and fake Daphne don’t exit the common room. I’ll get Professor Snape quickly.” Ginny scribbled a quick note for Gemma Farley, and quickly grabbed a rolled up parchment and moved towards the exit.

Once she was outside the door, she called for her elf who appeared with a small pop. “Dinky, I don’t have much time. But just remain hidden and don’t let anyone out of the common room until I come back with Professor Snape.”

“Yes, mistress!” the elf disappeared promptly and Ginny practically ran towards the potions master’s office.

She knocked on it twice, catching up her breath when the Professor opened the doors with a sour expression. “Miss Weasley? This better be urgent, I gave precise instructions I am not to be disturbed unless there’s an emergency.” 

“Professor! Imposters! There… Sir, three unknown people have found and entered Slytherin Common Room, disguised as students. It’s Polyjuice. Please Sir, come with me, before they escape.” Ginny spoke between haggard breaths.

An ugly sneer crossed his face while he led Ginny back to the common room. There have been instances of stolen ingredients a month or so back for that very potion. He would skin the person alive for daring to steal and then have the audacity to trespass his House common room.

Ginny and her Head of House arrived inside the common room to see Crabbe, Goyle and the elder Greengrass tied up on their knees, their faces sporting a few bruises. Gemma and other Slytherins had their wands trained on the Trio.

“Can someone tell me, what in Salazar’s name is going on here?” Severus asked, gritting his teeth.

“Professor, I think I can answer that. With your permission.” Ginny remarked looking expectantly at her Head of House who nodded without taking his gaze off the tied up students.

“There are three polyjiuced students and I think we know who the famous Trio of Hogwarts are. Am I right, Granger?” Ginny smirked at the Greengrass imposter who had a disdained frown on her face.

“Assuming that’s right, then these two are Potty! and the Weasel!” Draco quipped.

“How dare you three! How dare you steal from my stores! How dare you step into the Slytherin Common Room! You are a disgrace. Just like your father, an entitled Brat, and nothing but a glorified miscreant, Potter!” Snape sneered at the bespectacled boy.

“Professor, these three now have the location of the common room and I’m not sure what their motives were, but the location has to be erased from their minds lest they try and enter again for their nefarious activities.” Ginny said with a genuine lopsided smile on her face.

“You traitor! I knew you were a snake. Slimy! Just like the lot.” Goyle’s face was flustered red with righteous anger at his sister for getting them caught.

“Shut up, Weasley! I will not tolerate any more of your insolence. Miss Farley, Mr Malfoy, take them to my office.” Severus Snape whipped his wand towards a parchment lying on the table, which folded itself into a bird and flew outside the common room towards the Deputy Headmistress’ office. “Miss Weasley, take Miss Greengrass’ sister along to my office.”  
Severus Snape left the common room with his robes billowing behind as everyone followed him back to his office. Within a few minutes of waiting, the effects of polyjuice wore off showing exactly who the Trio was, as predicted by Ginny. That is when the office door swung open and the deputy Headmistress stepped inside with a concerned look, “Severus, what’s the meaning of this? Why are my students tied up and on their knees?”

“Time and time again, I have warned you Minerva to keep your brats in check. Today is the last straw, the list of charges is long and I’m sure you’d be proud of the extent, you noble lions have gone.” Severus Snape snapped back at the Transfiguration professor.

“Why is it always you three? What have you done? Miss Granger! You too?” Minerva McGonagal hadn’t felt more bashed in her life.

“I will tell you, Minerva! First, they stole expensive and rare ingredients from my personal stores. Second, they brewed Polyjuice Potion with it illegally! Third, they assaulted three second year students of whom they’re yet to reveal the locations and lastly, they broke the most important rule and without permission trespassed into the Slytherin Common Room.”

The shame returned threefolds at what her charges had done. It would be a miracle if they’re not expelled. “Who brewed the Polyjuice?”

“It was me, Professor!” Harry answered instantly.

“Lies! Polyjuice is an advanced potion, professor. It was likely Miss Granger did it. Potter doesn’t even have the skills to brew basic ones.” Ginny cut in between.

“Shut up, Ginny! You have no business here!” Ron yelled back at her.

“ENOUGH! I will not tolerate squabbling like immature baboons! You three have shamed the honour of the Gryffindor House! I expected better of you. Thieving? Attacking students? Is that really what you’ve learned? For Shame! Answer me NOW! Where are those students!”

“Crabbe and Goyle are in the broom closet off the left side exiting the Great Hall next to Sir Remmington’s portrait.” Harry replied quietly, hanging his head in shame.

“And Greengrass is in classroom 124” Hermione added, tears flowing down her face.

“Farley, take Miss Greengrass and locate her sister. Mr Malfoy and Mr Montague, go and find the boys. Take them to the medical wing, I shall be there shortly.” their Head of House instructed.

“Severus! I apologize for their behaviour and rightfully, I leave the decision of their punishment to you. I’d request for my sake, please be a little lenient.” the Deputy Headmistress stepped back to let him take charge.

“Very Well, Minerva. 100 points from each of them for their infractions. For the rest of the year, I shall place them on probation for my classes. They will pay for the stolen ingredients equally. They have to bring their own ingredients to class and will not have access to the stores until I deem them trustworthy enough. They will serve one month of detention with me. You know very well Minerva that I could push the Board of Governors for expulsion. Also, the students they’ve attacked are Heirs and Heiresses to their houses. I would expect for your sake, that they behave, henceforth.” The Potions Professor removed the ropes as all three stood up with Harry and Hermione’s heads hung in shame and Ron’s head bowed with trying to keep his temper in check. 

For him, they were only doing the right thing trying to find the Slytherin Heir and save other students from getting attacked. His sister was the one who should have been punished for being a tattletale. He’d write to his mother telling her about the slimy snake. Little did he know about the backlash they’d be facing in the coming days.

Before they could leave the office the potions professor stopped them, “There’s one last thing to be done, Minerva.”

The Transfiguration Professor stopped in her tracks with a sigh and turned around, “What now, Severus?”

“They still have the location and details about the Slytherin Common Room. It is only fair that I obliviate that memory from their minds to protect the sanctity of the Slytherin House.” he responded with a light shrug.

“What! No, Professor, you can’t let him obliviate us. That’s against the rules.” Hermione protested.

“The very rules you broke, Miss Granger. You have trespassed into the Slytherin Common Room and as their Head of House, Severus has every right to protect its location. If you wish to contest this, I have to take that up with the Governors. Although bear in mind, that I’d also have to give them the reasons why he has requested to obliviate you. Reasons that are severe enough to warrant your expulsion, should any of the student’s parents raise concerns. Lord Greengrass is one of the members on the Board of Governors, whose daughter you attacked and impersonated.” the Deputy Headmistress remarked and nodded towards Severus when Hermione stepped back dejected.

“Very well, Let’s start with you Miss Granger. Step forward.” Severus Snape smirked, taking his wand out.

Ginny stood at the back of the office smiling at the Trio’s misfortune. The year couldn’t get any better. She would give this memory to Bella as a Yule present, she’d love the entertainment for sure.


	21. Christmas Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 21 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing to hear your views
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2  
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

Even though the castle was almost empty, the news about Harry, Ron and Hermione spread like wildfire by the next morning. Almost all the professors barring Snape and McGonagal were shocked to know that their favourite and brightest student would partake and lead such a deplorable act. The students openly booed and mocked her, the Slytherins went a step further and cursed her lineage and upbringing. 

The best entertainment of the day was, however, a Howler from Molly Weasley during lunch the next day. Apparently Professor Snape had written a letter to Arthur Weasley himself, with the details of the Trio’s crimes and the list and cost of ingredients stolen, a third of which was to be paid by the Weasleys. Molly Weasley literally tore into her youngest son for tarnishing their already tattered reputation courtesy The Flying Car incident. 

Ginny saw the now tarnished Trio of Gryffindors for the dinner feast sitting far down the Gryffindor table alone. Even the twins and Percy refused to sit with them. True, there was barely anyone else there during the holidays and most tables were empty, yet one couldn’t discount the cold and disdainful glares everyone was giving them.

She couldn’t hide the smirk when Hermione looked up in her direction. With a slow shake of her head Hermione turned her attention back to her food and whatever the trio was busy discussing.

Ginny filled up her plate with a hearty fill of eggs and lamb stew. Her workout demanded something called protein in her diet as per her guide which apparently came from eggs and meat. 

Astoria followed suit, yet cut back on the portions. She wasn’t doing it as hard as Ginny, yet she would reluctantly agree that working out made her feel good. 

Both of them had developed a fair bit of muscle strength and Ginny’s shirt had started getting tighter around the biceps and shoulders. The loose robes mostly hid any changes to her physical structure, but it was proof enough that she was on the right track.

  
“How’s Daphne doing? Was she discharged from the infirmary?” Ginny asked between bites.

“Madam Pomphrey said she’d be discharged tomorrow. It was nothing serious as I told you, just a concussion and remnants of Sleeping Draught in her blood.” Astoria replied, setting her eyes on the bushy haired Gryffindor.

“That’s great, she’d be able to accompany you to the Malfoy Yule Ball then.”

“Why don’t you come with me Gin? I could ask mother for permission.” Astoria turned towards Ginny expectantly.

Ginny looked up at her with a smile, “That’s really sweet of you, Tori. But, I’d have to say no. This is not the right time, and I can’t be seen at Malfoys. It’ll create too much of an uproar.”

“True, Your family might officially disown you if they see you fraternizing with an openly dark family. I didn’t think of it actually.”

“Reaaally! You didn’t think of it?” Ginny drawled, raising a perfectly cured eyebrow.

Astoria just rolled her eyes taking one last bite of her stew and primly wiped her mouth, “Yes, I Did Not!”

“Oh, please! Off with that snobby tone, you know it irks me so much.” Ginny launched a pea at her friend.

“Heeeyyy! Are you a pureblood or a dung beetle? I just wiped my face, and that pea’s covered in gravy.”

“Well it serves you right. Maybe that’ll teach you a lesson.” Ginny remarked with a wink grabbing herself a bowl of mixed berries ice-cream.

Astoria’s demeanour changed as she again glared daggers at Gryffindor’s Golden Girl, “Someone else needs a lesson too, Gin!”

Ginny followed Astoria’s line of sight to realize the object of her friend’s hatred, “Well, her reputation has gone for a toss. I believe she has been punished by the other professors too, set on probation once the classes start again till this year’s end. Surely, that’s a win for us.”

“No, Gin! It’s more personal this time. No one dares mess with a Greengrass. Especially not a fucking Mudblood!” Astoria gritted her teeth, her knuckles turned white from holding the spoon so tight.

“Calm down, Tori! This is not the place or time for this discussion.” Ginny hissed closer to her ear.

“How can I? It burns me every time I have to look at her walk free without a mark of retribution on her body for the pain she caused my sis. How are you so calm, Gin? She was the one who attacked you, almost to the point of-”

Ginny gave her a warning look, “-Do NOT finish that sentence, Tori. I know everything. You need to understand that this is also revenge. People like her care more about how other people perceive them, and I have begun destroying that goody-two-shoes perception. And about the pain, well, if you attack her now, she’ll only get more sympathy. Be patient, Tori. You’ll get your chance too. She isn’t going anywhere, and neither. are. we!” 

Astoria just nodded in understanding, and dropped the now deformed fork back on the table. She would wait, wait for the perfect opportunity.

* * *

  
The morning came with an excited Astoria bouncing around Ginny’s bed, trying to wake a peacefully snuggled body of her friend under layers of warm blankets.

“Wake up! Wake up, lazy bones! Get up Gin!” Astoria tried to pull the blankets off while Ginny just whined covering her head. “Go away, Tori! I’m sleeping!”

“But it’s Yule! Come on Gin! I don’t wanna open the presents on my own.” Astoria climbed the bed and shook her friend hard by the shoulders.

“I swear, Tori, I’ll hex you hard. Ughhh, lemme sleep!” Ginny said, feeling frustrated she just hurled a pillow at Astoria, who caught it and finally went for the golden trick and tickled Ginny hard. Within a few minutes Ginny joined in and turned it into a tickle fight filling the room with giggles.

Finally both settled near the common area in their room between their beds where two stacks of gifts were arranged neatly on the green and silver Slytherin rug. Ginny sat alongside Astoria with their mugs of steaming hot chocolate to keep them nice and warm in the drafty dungeon.

“Since you were so excited, why don’t we open your stack first!” Ginny remarked sipping on her chocolate.

“No, We’ll start with you, Gin! There, the box wrapped in blue, open that first.” Astoria quipped pointing towards a thick long box.

Ginny picked up the box and unwrapped it carefully, the shape of the box was giving her a funny feeling and she just burst out laughing upon opening the box. Astoria was taken aback and felt really bad at being laughed at for her gift. She had spent hours going through the catalog and had it ordered from Ukraine a month in advance by her mother specially for Ginny. She was crestfallen and on the verge of tears when Ginny saw her reaction. 

She immediately dropped the box and hugged Astoria who was trying to break away from her, “No, no, no Astoria. Sorry! I… really wasn’t laughing at your gift. I’m Sorry if it seemed that way. It’s just…” Ginny stepped back looking at her, “...that… What really gave you that idea about the dagger?”

“That was very rude, Gin! I really thought you’re laughing at my gift and me. It’s a special order from somewhere near Russia, I had mom get it for you. You know I wanted you to have something to protect yourself if and when you’re in a fight and don’t have your wand. It has a self-sharpening charm and can cleave through meat and bone like a hot knife through butter. And the sheath has disillusionment and anti-summoning charms. Not exactly Goblin steel, but it’s made by the Russian dark elves who’re as good at forging metals I’m told as the Goblins. Now. Why did you laugh?” Astoria replied with her expression going from irritated to intrigued.

Ginny just stood up and left, returning a couple of minutes later. She lifted her night suit to expose her ankles and shin. “Do you see something?” Astoria shook her head in amusement.

Ginny bent down and pulled out her 9 inches long serrated Goblin-made Silver dagger from it’s holster. Astoria’s eyes widened comically as realization hit her and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, okay! Miss Show off. I get it, no need for such an intricate demo. You could have just said that.”

Ginny just shrugged, plopping down to sit besides Astoria, “Hmmmm, where’s the fun in that. However, I love your gift, I’ll carry it on me always. This one’s special too, I got it for my birthday. It’s a cursed combat dagger, if you get a cut, it’ll never heal. Unless you use dark magic to repair the damage. Excellent in a fight, but not useful here if I have to remain unnoticed.”

“Good luck with that. The way you act sometimes, it seems you’re trying for the opposite. You don’t really miss any chance to rile up the Trio, do you?”

“I don’t know, they just rub me the wrong way. Besides I don’t really care, we can handle them.” Ginny replied, placing her dagger on the rug and picking up the slightly smaller yet sharp and serrated edged dagger gifted by her friend. 

“That does look good in your hands, Gin! You should practice using it. Although, this one’s so much more beautiful and deadly. I won’t envy you using this one over mine.” Astoria picked up the shimmering silver dagger holding it against the light.

“Careful Tori! The blades are sharp and only my blood is keyed to protect against the curse. I know how to wield a blade, though I’ll practice some more if you’d like to join me. Open your gifts now.”

They spent the morning checking out gifts they received lazing around in the dorms. Dinky was gracious enough to provide them refreshments time to time. Ginny got Astoria a charm bracelet, that had potion detection charms and a charm for shield against minor hexes. Additionally, she had given her a beginners book on dark hexes and counters, which she had owl-ordered from Knockturn Alley in the name of Bonnie Carter as usual. Draco received the same book along with a couple more on Quidditch. She didn’t interact much with Mel, so she sent her a personalized hamper of exquisite chocolates.

Ginny herself, on the other hand, got a set of self adjusting school robes in the non premium material from Narcissa as the premium ones she gave weren't being used. A book on wards from Bill written and translated from Egyptian language. Charlie gave her a safety charm carved into the fang tooth of a Hungarian Horntail he works with back in Romania. The charm came with a silver chain to go on her neck.

Surprisingly, Draco had given her the snitch he caught during his first game against Gryffindors along with a box of Honeydukes' finest chocolates and a thank you note. Astoria was surprised to see gifts from Draco and his mother, yet didn't pester her more once Ginny asked her about her Occlumency shields.

From her own mother, Ginny received an apology note that she couldn’t knit her a Weasley jumper this year as she didn’t have enough time before leaving for Romania. The twins sent her a pack of weird canary yellow cream treats, which she would definitely not eat or let Tori eat, probably laced with some or the other sort of prank. Percy as usual forgot to send her anything, so he sent her a list of books she can read for getting ahead in class which she has already read and referred to. 

Ron didn’t send her anything as expected, however, what was weird was that there was no gift from Bella. She mulled over thinking if Bella forgot to send a gift. Maybe Bella was miffed that she wasn’t coming home for Yule. She would mirror call her in the evening once Astoria left for the Malfoy Ball along with Daphne.

* * *

  
Having had an early dinner, Ginny just retired back to her room settling down for some light reading. Her mirror lit up suddenly vibrating with an incoming call. She perked up assuming Bella’s call and picked it up off the dresser.

It was Bellatrix on the other side, but the surroundings seemed a bit odd. She wasn’t inside the manor as usual and the trees looked familiar to Ginny.

“Hey, Little Bird!” Bella greeted cheerfully.

“Bella! Happy Yuletide! Where are you? You’re not at the manor, are you?” Ginny asked.

“No, of course not. I’m here! At Hogwarts!” Bella said with a grin.

Ginny on the other hand, started to freak out, “Bella! You are a wanted criminal by the Ministry. Someone might alert the aurors. Why are you at Hogwarts? Are you safe? Is everything all right?”

“Calm down, dear. I’m perfectly fine, and don’t worry I’m well hidden inside the forest. Now, call Dinky and she’ll guide you to me. I came to meet you for Yule!” Bella said, trying to calm her down.

“It’s still a huge risk Bella. You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Do you want me to go back then?”

“Wait! I didn’t mean that. Hold on, let me get dressed. Just stay put, I’ll come there shortly.” Ginny said disconnecting the call.

A short while later, Dinky slowly but steadily guided Ginny through a secret passage that opened up behind the castle and led her towards the Forbidden Forest away from Hagrid’s hut. After walking nervously for about 10 minutes into the Forest, they reached a clearing.

“Is this it, Dinky?” Ginny asked.  
The little elf nodded and pointed towards a thick tree and then disappeared after bowing to her. Ginny walked towards the tree looking for any signs of Bella, but all she could see was darkness and the leaves crushing beneath her feet.

Without a warning, a huge Black Jaguar almost twice her size and dark as night jumped down the tree and landed on top of her pinning her to the ground. Ginny felt her heart explode in fear, her hands were pinned and she couldn’t get to her dagger or her wand. 

Her breath hitched in her throat as the growling face remained just inches from her face, it’s fierce blue eyes glowing in the dark eyeing her like a prey to be ripped by those sharp powerful jaws.

The jaguar growled and moved it’s head closer as Ginny closed her eyes wishing for Bella to just save her. She has to be somewhere close, if only she would reach in time. Tears welled up in her eyes as she let out a whimper, “Bella!”


	22. Christmas Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 22 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low, any constructive criticism is welcome. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing to hear your views
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2  
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

The jaguar growled and moved it’s head closer as Ginny closed her eyes wishing for Bella to just save her. She has to be somewhere close, if only she would reach in time. Tears welled up in her eyes as she let out a whimper, “Bella!”

Ginny had her eyes closed tight in fear as she felt the snarling jaguar’s jaws on her face, she expected a bite any moment. However, it never came, instead she felt something wet on her forehead and face while she gingerly opened her eyes to see the jaguar now playfully licking her forehead and lolled it’s tongue once Ginny opened her eyes. 

She was dumbfounded for once, while moments later the shock subsided and her heart rate returned to normal, did she realize, “Bella?” The jaguar backed off showing all its teeth, yet the action lacked any intimidation, it seemed more like an amused shit-eating grin it was trying to mimic. “Oh! For FUCK sake! That was not funny!” she banged her head back on the ground in frustration.

The jaguar then transformed back into the curly haired witch clad in all-black robes smiling smugly as Ginny got off the snow clad ground and brushed off the dirt and leaves covering her robes. With a flick of her wand, Bella cleaned up Ginny who stood in place unimpressed at her little play.

“Well! Are you going to say something, Bella?” Ginny said tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

“In my defense, it Was funny! You should have known it was me, Dinky pointed at the tree and I jumped down that tree. That was clue enough.” Bella replied walking closer.

“Yes, but I didn’t expect a 7 foot big black panther to jump ove-” Ginny stopped in the middle of her rant as she caught on and looked towards Bella with a grin of her own, “Oh wait!”

“Caught on, have you? I was waiting how long it’ll take for you to realize. And technically I’m a Black Jaguar, to be specific. You know, sweetie, Hogwarts education has made you a bit slow intellectually I guess.” Bella said mockingly while Ginny closed the gap and hugged her mentor.

“Shut up Bella! I’m not a dimwit, I was merely in shock!” Ginny said quietly as she hid her face on Bella’s shoulders.

Bella laughed heartily, “Of course not, little birdie! Like my animagus form? I got this idea from my dimwit cousin back in Azkaban! I finally got the time and ingredients to do it perfectly.”

Ginny stepped back looking appreciatively at her, “It’s beautiful, Bella! I want to be an animagus too? How much time does it take for the entire process?”

“Sweetie, becoming an animagus is a dangerous process and many wizards or witches have died or seriously injured themselves trying over the years. It needs a lot of concentration and calm mind to find your form and go over the first transformation. That’s the reason you have so few animagi.”

“I don’t care how dangerous it is, you know I have the skills, I’m a decent occlumens, you said it yourself.” Ginny replied fiercely pleading Bella to teach her.

Bella sighed, “Is this the right time for this discussion dear. I thought I was the insane one! Fine, I’ll teach you, as your birthday present next year. Till then just work on the occlumency exercises. And remember, DON’T attempt anything without my guidance.”

Ginny was ecstatic, she’d be learning to become an animagus soon. She could already imagine what her form could be. Would it be as majestic as Bella’s, surely she’d love to even have a similar animal like an elegant panther or lynx. 

“Yes! Yes, I’ll follow all the steps as you say. I’m so excited to find my form!” Ginny said, hugging Bella again.

“Calm down, dear. It’s still a while before we start the training. Most probably after you come back for the summer. I do hope you still want your Yule present or were you satisfied with me being an animagus?” Bella said tauntingly, stepping out of her embrace.

“I thought you forgot about it. I wouldn’t have blamed you, I couldn’t come home and frankly, my own mother sent an apology note, probably she didn’t have time or the inclination to send a gift for her Slimy Slytherin daughter!”

“Well, I’m not her, and a Slimy Slytherin is any day a better choice than a dimwit Gryffindork for me. Slytherin’s are the best and LeStranges are the best. You, my dear, are the best of both worlds. So here’s your little gift.” Bella said, handing over a shrunken box covered in purple wrapping paper.

Ginny took the box with a smile and slid it happily into her pocket. “Thanks Bella! And I’m proud to be a LeStrange too.”

“I’m sure you are, dear. Although, be careful with the box, it’s a set of 4 potions. 3 vials of Blood Replenishing, 3 vials of Pepper-Up, 2 vials of Sleeping Draught and 2 vials of Polyjuice Potion. All are single use vials kept in stasis to last 7 months unless removed. Tap thrice with your wand to remove the vial from stasis for usage anytime you want.” Bella replied

“What do I need so many potions for? I can get most of them at the hospital wing. Besides I don’t really have any use for Polyjuice at the moment. Our plan’s going so well.” Ginny said confidently.

“That’s what I always warn you against, Ginny. Never be overconfident. I was worried for you when you got injured, it was only Cissy that stopped me from tearing through Hogwarts to kill that mudblood bint. That’s why I decided to give you these potions. In case of any emergency they’ll help you. Polyjuice is just for precautions. You never know when you need a potion. Keep them in your dorms, Dinky can administer them in case you’re in trouble again.”

“This seems a bit unnecessary, Bella! It was a mistake, I’ll be vigilant next time.” Ginny remarked as Bellatrix cut her off, “It’s good to see you’ll be vigilant, but it doesn’t hurt to have backup. So, you’ll do as I said and there’s no further discussion.” 

“Fine! I’ll keep it, happy? Now, as we are out and I won’t be missed until late morning, why don’t we go to the Manor. It’s been too long and I miss home.” 

“Good girl! And that’s an excellent idea. Come now, hold my hand, we’re outside the wards so apparition shouldn’t be a problem.” Bella replied, extending her hand towards Ginny, who held it firmly as both of them vanished into a wisp of black smoke.

* * *

4th Jan, 1993

Everyone was excited to return for the new year from the holidays, and soon the Great Hall was once again in an uproar over the Polyjuice incident. Rumour mill abuzz with gossip as everyone steered away from the Trio as they sat at the end of the Gryffindor table having their breakfast. 

The owls swooped in to deliver daily mails to the students and an ordinary post owl swooped down to deliver Hermione her subscribed copy of Daily Prophet. The owl dropped the paper and flew off stealing a piece of bacon from Ron’s plate who yelped at the indignation, with his mouth full, spraying some gravy on the spread out paper.

“Ronald! You’re spraying gravy all over! Shut your mouth for God’s sake.” Hermione scrunched her nose in disgust.

Ron swallowed the bite of chicken and took a gulp of pumpkin juice to wash it down, “I was saying, what the hell is that owl’s problem? Always that damn bird stealin’ my food.”

Hermione didn’t reply as she was engrossed in a small article on the third page, which she normally avoids as it is the Society Gossip section, however something caught her eye. Harry moved closer and tried to peek at what got her attention so much so that she didn’t even reply to him calling her twice, “Damn Godric!”

“Wha’s it, Harry? Why’re you two acting so weird?” Ron said, wiping his mouth.

“We’re in the papers mate!” Harry replied with a sigh, “Again!”

“What do you mean again, Harry? All three of us? Mione’?” Ron asked in a voice slightly louder that students from the Ravenclaw table turned around to look at them curiously.

“Yes, Ron. Now will you keep it down!” Hermione hissed back looking around to see if anyone else was listening in on them. 

“Someone’s bloody leaked it to the press. It doesn’t seem to paint us any good I’m afraid.” said Harry rubbing his face.

“That’s an understatement Harry! This Skeeter lady has literally painted you as an entitled snob flaunting Hogwarts rules and bashed Headmaster Dumbledore for favouritism. And she has basically urged the Governers to expel me for brewing polyjuice illegally.” Hermione said folding the paper.

“What are we gonna do, mate?” Ron asked Harry while picking up another scone. “Nothing Ron!”

“Why? We can’t just sit around. We have to do something ‘bout it!” Ron replied indignantly.

“No, Ron. Harry’s right, there’s nothing we can do, right now. We just have to wait it out. I have already received a warning from my parents. Your sister really got us into a lot of trouble this time.” Hermione remarked looking over at the Slytherin table where Ginny sat laughing and bantering with her housemates.

“Don’t worry, she’ll get her due when her slimy friends aren’t around during summer.” Ron sneered, turning around to look at his sister.

“What! Leave it Ron! We did after all trespassed into their common room. She just alerted the professor.” Hermione said as Harry joined in, “Yeah, for all we know she was just miffed due to the corridor thing. Let her be, mate.”

“Fine! But just for the record, I don’t trust her anymore. The way she looks at ‘Mione, I don’t know, doesn’t feel right. She’s always trying to show up Hermione.”

“That I do agree, she does seem to hate you for some reason.” Harry said with a sad smile towards Hermione.

“You guys are over-reacting. Besides, she’s just a first year, probably jealous of the attention we get. I’m sure I can handle her if she does try something.” Hermione said shrugging off their concerns.

* * *

The rest of their day didn’t fare too well as they were forced to occupy seats that were arranged in the front separated slightly from the other students. It was a bit humiliating for the Trio, however, what was more humiliating probably was that Hermione wasn’t called on to answer any questions during the class in spite of raising her hands repeatedly. 

It was Herbology where she finally lost her cool, “Professor Sprout!”

“Yes, Ms Granger.” 

“I have been raising my hands repeatedly throughout the class, yet you haven’t given me the opportunity to answer even once! I think you’re being unfair with me!” Hermione remarked in a raised tone.

“Ms Granger, first of all, please lower that tone. Secondly, I am the professor and it’s up to me to decide who needs to answer. Others in this class are also here to learn and I need to give them a fair opportunity to answer. It seems my politeness has been mistaken for leniency. You are not above any other student, so please refrain from behaving so.” the Hufflepuff Head of House replied sternly, “Now, I’d hope you would sit down and let me continue the class.”

“I’m Sorry, Professor.” Hermione sat down dejected and infuriated, her nails digging into her palms trying to calm herself. A few Slytherins snickered at that while the Herbology professor called the class in to order and continued.

The moment class was over Hermione packed her stuff and ran from the greenhouse towards the castle. She swiftly turned a corner and rammed head first into a couple of students.

“Oww! What the hell? Watch where you-” Ginny rubbed her now aching forehead as she helped the classmate up, “-Oh! Granger. What’s the hurry, any potion brewing somewhere?”

Hermione stood up righting her robes and snarled back, “You! You fucking bitch! This is all your fault.”

Slightly confused, Ginny simply asked, “What? What’s my fault? You’re the one running down the corridor like a rabid dog.”

A bunch of other students coming down the corridor just stood there watching the confrontation. Astoria too reached the corridor and attempted to move towards her but Ginny just shook her head asking her to stay put and watch the drama unfold.

“I meant the detention. If it wasn’t for you, we would not have such an unfair treatment by the teachers.”

“You mean, if it weren’t for me, you’d roam scot-free for your crimes? As usual favoured by the Headmaster to do as you wish like Hogwarts is your father’s bloody property. Mind you the Daily Prophet still called for your expulsion Granger. Now that would be such a shame, right.” Ginny stepped up to Hermione looking into her eyes with a cunning smile mocking her in front of everyone.

Hermione stepped forward snarling barely inches from Ginny’s face, “How dare you speak about my father!”

“The same way you dare to preach righteousness, when you’re nothing but a bloody disgrace. A bloody thief who assaults people behind their back. Don’t think for one moment I’ve forgotten what you did, bitch!” Ginny’s eyes suddenly glowed purple flecks for a flash as she hissed the last part faint enough only for Hermione to hear and then it was gone.

Hermione dismissed it as maybe play of light hitting her eyes from the setting sun through the corridor.  However, before she could reply, she was pulled back by a pair of hands as Ginny stepped back smirking, “Go! Run away, run like the cowards you are!”

Harry and Ron pulled Hermione away from the gathering of students glaring at them and led her towards the Gryffindor tower. This was a really bad start to the new year. Harry really wished the rest of it would fare better for them.


	23. Mea Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 23 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing to hear your views
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

The next few months were relatively quiet for everyone, including the tarnished Trio. Hermione finally got back to getting points for Gryffindor. The student body just gave them a wide berth but the name calling finally stopped, even the teachers eased up on them. Well, everyone except Professor Snape. He still made them sit separately and refrained from letting her answer any questions.

Ginny and Astoria continued to workout and study hard, however, over the past few weeks Ginny found her friend’s attention elsewhere. Astoria was staying recluse apart from their classes and workout sessions. She’d rarely stay with Ginny for dinner or library and her academic scores seemed to show her lack of interest. 

It was only the day before everyone left for Easter did Ginny finally corner her best friend before during one of their morning workout sessions.

“Hey Tori!” Ginny called out, sitting next to Astoria who was busy doing squats.

“Yeah, Gin! What happened?” she replied slightly breathless between reps.

“Look, I’ve been… meaning to talk to you for quite sometime Tori.” Ginny spoke hesitantly, putting a hand on Astoria’s arm to stop her exercise, “Just sit down, please.”

Astoria halted mid squat and gave a confused look before settling down besides her friend with a sigh. “Why’re you acting all weird Gin? Are you alright? Everything ok?”

“It certainly doesn’t seem so, Tori. You’ve been acting out a bit over the past few days. You almost never are around for dinner and we only meet for classes or workout. Are you avoiding me?”

“What! Noo…! Don’t be stupid, Gin!” Astoria exclaimed rolling her eyes, “Everything’s just fine, I was just distracted a bit with the upcoming holidays. I felt… homesick…”

“Really? Are you sure, you don’t wanna share anything else? I can help you, Tori.” Ginny felt skeptical as she felt Tori’s answer a bit forced.

“Of course, I don’t have any issues. Now can we get back to our workout.” Astoria stood up dusting her shorts and moved towards the bench, “Besides, if you want to help, come here and give me support with the bars!”

“If you say so…” Ginny replied with a sigh. She knew whatever it was she'd eventually get it out. For now, she’d just have to keep a closer eye on her. “Coming!”

* * *

The train ride home was pretty quiet as very few students opted to go home for Easter. Mostly it was the students who stayed back at the castle for Christmas and a few more. Ginny and Astoria spent their time chatting up and playing some Gobstones with Mel and a couple of her friends from Hufflepuff. However, there was a slight commotion some time during the ride when a few compartments down the corridor shouts of loud cursing could be heard. It seemed Malfoy and his lackeys couldn’t stop themselves from gloating and got hurt as usual in the process.

Around late in the evening before nightfall the Hogwarts Express crawled into Kings Cross station before coming to a halt on the platform 9 ¾ . Ginny changed back into her daily clothes before alighting the train. After a quick hug and goodbye to her friends, she dragged her trunk towards a group of people standing further down.

Turns out it was her father, who came down straight from the ministry to pick her brothers, Harry and herself up. Although she was a bit curious as to how they would travel since their car crashed somewhere in the Forbidden Forest.

She rushed towards her father and gave him a warm hug before they moved collectively towards the muggle exit. Ron and Harry occasionally threw her snarky looks while whispering to each other as they walked towards the station exit amidst muggles. 

As they neared the parking lot, she got her answers, it was another car, probably belonging to one of the muggleborns in his department. Luckily for her she got the shared seat with Percy next to her father, while the rest of her brothers crammed the back seat with Harry.

The days were particularly boring as she did the chores along with her other brothers. She was thankful that it was just degnoming the fields near the old shed. Most times she just used the shovel to tonk the pesky gnomes over the barn, it was good exercise as well. Other times she would call in Dinky to handle the chores while she met up with Bella in the shed within the woods. 

The nights, however, were another story. Just as before, she snuck out to meet Bella at the manor. 

* * *

She met Cissy and Bella over Easter which was the celebration of the Spring Solstice quite different from the muggle Christian festival. 

The feast was lovely, prepared by the Lestrange Elves catering the delicacies made from the freshest produce spring had to offer. She really missed having a quiet dinner with both her favourite people after moving to Hogwarts. 

Once dinner was done and everyone settled down in the balcony overlooking the sea, Narcissa walked over to Ginny who sat closest to the railing holding her mug of hot chocolate. 

“You don’t seem too happy dear. Normally, I’d account that to missing spending time here at the manor, but somehow I feel that is not the case.” Narcissa elegantly perched herself on the chair opposite Ginny, holding a flute of her favourite elven wine.

Ginny just breathed a sigh, leaning back her shoulders to relax on the chair. “Yeah! Probably!”

“Hmmmm, maybe I could be of some help? Why don’t you tell me what’s troubling you?” Narcissa asked, taking a small sip of the wine.

“You know I started the whole Heir of Slytherin thing as a prank, right?” Ginny continued as Narcissa nodded slightly, “Well, I went ahead and attacked a few students, who’re still in the infirmary. Now, what’s bothering me is I dove in head first like an idiot, but I never thought, how this’ll end without a full-blown auror investigation or the school being shut down. I’m such an idiot, Cissa!”

Narcissa chuckled lightly, “Yes, that you are. Only reason I didn’t hit you with a stinging hex is because we’re celebrating. You could have asked me once before going ahead with your shenanigans. Bella’s always looking for trouble and you, dear have inherited that gift.”

“Cissa!” Ginny whined, “Please. I didn’t think it through. I’m sorry. Now will you help or not!”

“Calm down, what did I tell you about that tone. Maybe I should start with the punishment, should I? No whining! It’s unbecoming behaviour for a young lady.” Narcissa chastised her with a stern look before softening her expression, “Secondly, yes, I shall help you, and it’s not that much of a difficult problem. It is extremely simple, in reality.”

“Really, simple? I don’t think how it could be simple, I mean I’ve thought about multiple scenarios and each one ends up with the Aurors or Ministry getting involved.” Ginny replied skeptically.

“Unless, they find a culprit.”

“I AM the culprit. How does that help?” Ginny quipped back.

Narcissa just shook her head, “And I thought you were a Slytherin. You’ve clearly lost the edge dear. As I said, A culprit. Someone to take the blame without suspicion.”

“I… I can’t condemn an innocent student, and the professors, they’re Dumbledore’s most trustworthy. Besides, I can’t just frame someone like a McGonagall or Sprout. They’re skilled and powerful magically. How would I frame them without arousing suspicion.”

“Once again dear, you have hexed mudbloods, yet you say you can’t condemn a student. That’s a bit hypocritical, don’t you think. Besides, no one would believe even if you did. It has to be an adult, one that none would miss. Can’t you think of anyone who’s a dimwit with no major ability?” Narcissa finished with a smirk, picking up the wine glass to savour a sip while the cogs turned in Ginny’s head.

“Sweet Merlin!” Ginny gasped wide-eyed, while Narcissa just raised her glass with a slight affirming nod. 

“Finally! Now hear me carefully…” Narcissa leaned forward with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

Rest of their holidays were quite uneventful other than the last couple of days when she had accidentally eaten one of the puking pasties one of the twins had switched in her plate during dinner. She hadn’t felt this nauseated in a while and spent the night hurling in a bucket next to her bed. 

She couldn’t retaliate against them, they were cheeky, crafty and extremely intelligent. One might even say a true Slytherin, she almost admired them, almost. Only thing that deterred this was their incessant need to prank her, that too with stuff they haven’t perfected. Oh she would prank them one day, one to payback every little prank they’ve pulled on her. 

It was the day of their return and they finally managed to reach the platform, as usual right before the train departed. Everyone boarded the train quickly and went their own ways to find a compartment with their friends. 

Before Ginny could drag her trunk towards the opposite side of the compartment, there was a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was none other than Potter and Ron, both sporting unsure smiles.

“Yes! How can I help you, Potter?” Ginny replied cautiously. She detested them, but her etiquettes demanded she show politeness when not threatened. Cissa ensured that this point was drilled hard into her student over the holidays. Far too many times had Ginny triggered off unwanted arguments at Hogwarts for her liking, deviating from the main goal of remaining hidden.

“Uhmmm, yeah Ginny! I wou..” Harry stuttered as Ron elbowed him slightly, “I mean, we would like to apologise for what happened back in that corridor. We’re really sorry and would like to offer truce?”

“Are you telling me or asking?” Ginny quipped back, “Either ways, it’s okay. I have let that go a long time ago. Besides, it should have been Granger apologising as she too was part of the assault. I’ll let it slide though. Tell her I’ll get my revenge when I beat her scores.”

Ron laughed out loud, “Hah! In your dreams, Gin! We came to apologise but it seems you have a pretty big head. Slimy egomaniac! Bloody hell, Hermione is the brightest witch of the age. She’d beat you in her sleep. Keep dreaming about beating her scores. Come on Harry, let's find a compartment, ‘Mione must be waiting!”

Ginny sneered at them about to reply when a hand on her shoulders held her back. Turning around, it was Astoria who just shook her head and pulled her lightly by the arms towards their compartment as Ginny looked at them with disdain, shaking her head as she turned around and left.

Harry sighed, why does it always have to go south, it would have been good to have a truce with Ron’s sister even though she is a bit egotistical and probably a source of information in the Slytherin common room, if only Ron held his tongue. Ron just pulled him along in the opposite direction towards the front of the carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know it's a short chapter, but this was the best place to break and the next chapter should be interesting as we're almost to the end of Ginny's first year at Hogwarts.


	24. Alea Iacta Est!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 24 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing to hear your views
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

5th June, 1993

Being it a weekend and just a few weeks before the end of term, the Great hall was abuzz as usual during the breakfast. Additionally, it was also the day for the last Quidditch Cup match for the season, which was set to be held between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The result would decide if Slytherins take the cup or if it’ll be Gryffindor yet again this year.

Harry sat picking on his toast nervously as Ron helped himself to a goblet of pumpkin juice. Hermione looked up from the Prophet and noticed Harry’s reluctance.

“Harry!” Hermione called out, “What’s the matter? You’re finally back on the team. Today’s the big match for you.”

He looked up from his plate and sighed, “I’m nervous ‘Mione! I haven’t played since Christmas and it’s a lot at stake if I lose the match.”

“Tha’s rubbish, Harry!” Ron said between bites, “Don’t be mental. You’re the youngest seeker in the century. You’ll be fine.”

“Ron, don’t talk with your mouth full please.” Hermione wrinkled her nose at the sprayed bits, “But, he’s not wrong Harry. You’re good, don’t fret over it. You’ll win us the match, I’m sure.”

“Guys, it’s not just that. I mean we’re no closer to finding Slytherin’s Heir, and I’ve got a bad feeling something’s gonna happen.” Harry finished quietly.

“Harry, it’s okay, we’ll get him for sure. Why don’t you concentrate on the match for now. We can talk about the Heir later, maybe after dinner.” Hermione took her bag and stood up, “I’m just heading off to the library to finish my assignment. I’ll catch up with Ron in the stands. Meanwhile, eat something Harry. It’s not good to go in hungry.”

“Fine, but just don’t be late.” Harry said with a small smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m always on time.” Hermione quipped, turning around to leave the Hall, “Bye guys!” A pair of eyes followed Hermione as she left the Hall towards the library.

* * *

After spending almost an hour in the library, Hermione packed up her stuff and returned the books before leaving for the Quidditch stands. The hallways were empty as almost everyone was at the match.

She rushed down the corridors unaware while suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her hair and neck pulling her into an abandoned classroom.

The attacker choked her neck with her arms around in a strong grip. Hermione flailed around trying to get hold of something and spots appeared before her eyes as her foot connected the shin of the attacker causing the grip to loosen up.

She fell forth gasping for air when a foot connected with her back causing her face to smack into the floor. Hermione felt something warm flow down her nose on her face, touching it she knew her nose was busted and blood dripped down. 

She felt the attacker come closer and on instinct kicked her leg into the guts of the person who fell back towards the desks.

“What the hell! Who are you?” Hermione regained her footing and stood up gingerly wiping off the blood.

“We’ve met before! You don’t remember me, do you?” the girl in Slytherin robes replied while standing up.

“I DON’T know you. Why the hell did you attack me?” Hermione snarled, “Have you gone mad!”

“No, I haven’t. Perhaps you have though. You assaulted my sister, bitch!” Astoria replied, “I’ve been waiting for a long time to get my hands on you. Now come on, fight me.”

“Look that was a mistake, I have already apologized for that. You don’t have to do this.” Hermione stepped forward trying to placate the girl.

“Yes! And mistakes have consequences!” Astoria charged and threw a punch towards her face which Hermione dodged and hit the girl on the shoulder with her elbow.

Pushing the girl back, Hermione pulled out her wand ready to shoot, “I’m warning you again, Greengrass! Back Off!”

Astoria pulled out her own wand and shot a knockback without warning. The spell missed Hermione barely grazing her shoulders, while she hit the girl with her own knockback jinx. Hermione didn’t miss and Astoria was blown back into the desks slamming into her spine.  
She fell on the ground groaning with pain.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to report you, Greengrass.” Hermione pointed her wand towards her, “Petrificus To-”

“OCULO REX-ANGUIS!” a malicious yellow light shot from the Yew wand hitting Hermione in the back before she could finish her incantation.

Hermione’s body fell back as if turned to stone, hitting the ground hard revealing an angry Ginny Weasley standing with her wand hanging limply from her hands.

“Ginny?” Astoria was stunned, “Wha-”

“What the hell is going on Tori?” Ginny moved towards her friend after shutting the door and putting up wards. “I told you to wait, didn’t I?”  
“I WAITED! I waited for a long time, Gin! How long did you want me to wait?” Astoria exploded at her friend, “I thought you would understand. But, what did you do, just asked me to wait. Months, Gin!”

“Well, you could have at least spoken to me, Tori. This is the reason you were behaving weird all these days?”

“For what Ginny! You were always telling me to keep it low. I just couldn’t let her go without a punishment.”

“And how did that turn out, Astoria! If Dinky didn’t reach me on time, Granger would have captured you and reported you to McGonagall. Likely other attacks would have been pinned on you as well.” Ginny kneeled in front of her giving a disgusted look, “You could have ruined my entire plan, Tori!”

“What plan?” Astoria asked, taking Ginny’s outstretched hand and supporting herself against the desk.

“Plan to frame someone to take the fall as this facade of Slytherin’s Heir and the attacks. It was perfectly mapped out, but I’ll have to fast track it now.” Ginny replied and called for her elf.

The creature appeared with a soft pop and bowed to her, “Yes, mistress Ginny.”

“Dinky, go back to the Manor and notify them that we are going ahead with the plan tonight. Ask them to be ready, I will send for them. You know whom to tell, right.”

The elf nodded as Ginny continued, “Good, before you leave. Clean this mess and once you have removed all evidence, dump this mudblood near Lockhart’s office. Understood.”

“Yes, mistress!” the elf bowed again before getting to work.

“Come now, Tori. We have to get to the dorms before anyone can see us. Fix your robes.” Ginny said helping her friend stand up supporting her shoulders.

Astoria felt ashamed at bursting out at her friend, whom she had not too long ago promised to follow and help, “Gin! I… I am sorry. My mind was clouded by revenge. I forgot the first thing I promised, that’s to always follow you. I feel so guilty. I wasn’t even ready to face her, she was strong and powerful.”

“It’s okay, Tori! Probably not the time now, let’s focus on getting you to the dorms. I have a few potions to help you with the pain. Let’s go, now!” Ginny opened the classroom doors and helped Astoria down the stairs into the dungeons. 

* * *

  
An hour later, Astoria was fast asleep in their dorms after Ginny applied salve on her wounds and gave her a dose of dreamless sleep potion. 

Ginny meanwhile briefed Bella on the events before finalizing on the details of what they were attempting to do. This was an extremely dangerous plan they were going to execute, and any mistake could paramount to a long stint in Azkaban for both, especially for Bella considering she was already a wanted criminal.

“Fine, Bella! Just be ready! Dinky will get you the stuff you need. I’ll prepare for the next stage of the plan and let you know how it goes. Bye!” Ginny disconnected the mirror call and went to her study desk. 

With a fresh parchment and a new quill she penned a short note in unfamiliar scrawl that read,   
‘ _I know what you have done Mr Gilderoy Lockhart. I have proof to convict you to Azkaban. If you don’t believe me, then you may remember Mr Eddie Fung and the tale of the banshees. And an unfortunate accident where he lost his memory, right? I hope that’s enough to ensure the seriousness of the matter. Meet me at 6.30PM near the northern edge inside the Forbidden Forest, to discuss business._

_PS: For your own well being, destroy the note after you read it._

_Regards,_  
 _Your friend_ ’

Ginny folded the parchment into an unmarked envelope and sealed it, before calling on her elf who prostrated herself before her mistress.

“Is everything done, Dinky?” the elf nodded in affirmative as Ginny continued, “Hmmmm, I have one more job for you. Take this envelope and deliver it to Lockhart covertly. Make sure he receives it, inform me after he opens it. I don’t have to tell you that you are not to be seen or caught doing this. Understood?”

“Yes, Mistress Ginny. Dinkys be careful. Dinky not be seen.”

“Good girl! Monitor the hospital wing once you’re done, come and tell me whatever is going on by 5.30PM” Ginny ordered her elf who nodded and took the letter from her outstretched hand before disappearing with a soft pop.

“And now, we wait!” Ginny leaned back on her chair musing to herself.

* * *

  
Around 6PM, Forbidden Forest

Ginny covertly walked into the Forbidden Forest. She knew the destination, it was the same place she met Bella at Christmas. It was still dark inside the forest which helped her keep cover. After a few minutes more of walking, she reached the clearing where the beautiful big black jaguar sat regally licking her paws.

“Such a show-off, Bella!” Ginny kneeled in front of her petting the jaguar's soft furry face, “Come on change back, we have a lot of work to do.”

The jaguar licked her face before turning back into her human form, “You call me a show off dear birdie, but I’m sure you’ll preen around like a peacock once you find your own form. It’ll be funny if you do end up a peacock. Imagine going to Cissy’s manor in that form.”

Ginny scrunched up her face, “I shall not be a peacock, Bella. I’ll be something regal like you. Now come it’s almost time for Lockhart to arrive.”

“Wait up, little bird. Here, wear this cloak. Careful, it’s Cissy’s and she might not be forgiving if you lose or damage it.” Bellatrix handed her a dark greenish almost black cloak.

“Why? I mean what’s so special about this.” Ginny took the cloak and tried to observe it by turning it over and around.

“It’s an invisibility cloak, you have to remain near the edge of the forest. And I would like it if you remained unseen and undetected safely. Just wear it and clasp the buttons, once you pull the hood on, you’ll be disillusioned. Try not to move around much as it doesn’t hide the sound of your footsteps.” Bellatrix remarked while pulling on her travelling cloak’s hood and donning a black mask to hide her face.

“Cool! Can I keep it?” Ginny asked her excitedly, following Bella towards the forest’s edge

“Well, these are extremely rare and a bit costly. Besides, it’s Cissy’s personal cloak. I’d hardly think she’ll be happy to part ways with it.”

“Oh! I really wish I had one, Potter has his dad’s cloak which my brother and that mudblood use often to sneak around.” Ginny replied with a dejected look.

“Keep this one safe for now and I’ll see if I can arrange one. If I were not a wanted criminal dear, you know I’d gladly scour the magical world for the best one.” Bella slowed down turning her head towards Ginny.

“I know, I’m sorry Bella. It’s fine, I didn’t mean it that way. You’re doing so much for me.” Ginny walked past her and stopped a few feet ahead, “This should be enough. We’re almost near the edge and I can see that fool in the distance walking towards this side.”

“Good, now pull that hood on and stand a little bit away from me. Be absolutely quiet! Quick, he’s almost here.” Bellatrix stood there stoic with her wand hidden in the holster on her wrist ready to snap out.

Ginny quickly stationed herself a few trees away and pulled on the hood to disillusion herself as Lockhart entered the forest. He walked a few metres into the dark area before he noticed a hooded person, likely a woman, standing near the thick oak tree.

“Welcome Mr Lockhart”, a distorted voice spoke as he came to halt a few feet from her, “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“What. Do. You. Want?” Gilderoy Lockhart gritted his teeth in frustration punctuating each word.

“Come now, there’s no need to be rude. Besides, I already got what I wanted.” Bellatrix quipped back.

“What do you mean? I do-” Lockhart’s expression changed from anger to surprise, though before he could say anything further a red spell hit him in the back. “PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!” Ginny holstered her wand back.

“Oh Gin! Poor guy was saying something, it was rude to cut him off dear.” Bella mocked as Ginny stepped towards his fallen body and inspected his pockets.

“No time for that Bella! Dinky!” Ginny called for her elf while fishing his pockets pulling out his handkerchief.

“Yes Mistress!” the elf bowed to both of them.

“Dinky, can you make sure you hide this inside Granger’s right hand. I’m sure it was slightly curled as she was holding a wand. Make sure a part of it sticks out and anyone can see it.” Ginny ordered the elf, handing over the silk hankie with Lockhart’s initials embroidered. “Go now, and do it without Potter being able to see it. I know he’s with her now. Report as soon as it’s done, and if Potter notices it after that.”

The elf bowed and disappeared with the piece of cloth.

“Dear, isn’t this overkill? I mean I was going to confront them anyways, right?” Bellatrix asked genuinely intrigued while levitating his body.

“It’s Cissa's plan and I agree it's better to let them have as much proof Lockhart did it as possible. Now why don’t you go and change into his clothes quickly. We have a very small window Bella, move move move.” Ginny tapped her foot expectantly.

“Okay, calm down, General Ginny! I’m going.” Bella laughed, taking his body deep into the forest.

Dinky appeared shortly, “Mistress! Dinkys put cloth in filthy Grangy hand. Scar boy with Missy’s brother is with filthy Grangy.”

“Excellent Dinky! Go back and stay alert! Tell me if anything goes wrong” Ginny ordered, as Dinky nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Bellatrix came back after sometime wearing Lockhart’s robes, “Ughh! Those look hideous on you Bella! You have his hair?” 

“Yes, I’ll scrub myself raw after it’s over. I feel filthy already, Gin! Hand me the polyjuice potion.” Bellatrix scrunched up her nose looking down at herself.

Ginny handed Bella the polyjuice potion and she added Lockhart’s hairs before downing the disgusting potion. Within a few moments her form started to shift and filled up the robes with the body of Gilderoy Lockhart.

“You ready, Bella?”

“Yes, I am. Now, stay here disillusioned. I’ll come back the same way. Don’t give yourself away unless absolutely necessary. Understood?” Bellatrix responded in Lockhart’s voice.

“Fine! But please stay safe, I don’t want you getting caught. I already feel bad to put you in the spot.” Ginny remarked with a sad frown.

“None of that dear, we’ll chat later, the clock’s ticking! Stick to the plan!” Bellatrix disillusioned herself and ran off towards the castle.

* * *

  
Meanwhile at Hospital Wing

Harry and Ron sat next to Hermione giving her company before they had to leave for dinner. None of them wanted to leave but Madam Pomfrey insisted they don’t miss the dinner feast, so they just had half an hour to spend with their petrified friend. Harry was devastated to know Hermione had been assaulted during the match when Professor McGonagall cancelled the match midway. It seemed his hunch was correct and cursed himself, if only he was with her, she wouldn’t have been confined to the infirmary.

“..arry! Harry, look!” Ron’s voice got him out of his thoughts. “What Ron!”

“I didn’t notice this before, mate. See this!” Ron pulled a purple piece of cloth with initials G.L

Harry’s eyes lit up, snatching the cloth from him, “That’s brilliant, mate. Hermione’s a genius. She’s cracked it.”

“What are you saying, Harry?” Ron asked, feeling confused.

“Mate! Look, this probably belongs to the Heir, who attacked her. She would have snatched while she was being assaulted.” Harry replied excitedly.

“Mr Potter, please keep it down, this is an infirmary.” Madam Pomfrey chastised passing them by towards her office.

A red spell hit her in the back as her body seized up stiff letting her fall flat on her back. Harry and Ron rushed towards her trying to check on her when they heard footsteps approaching them.

“Very astute, Mr Potter! I must give you credit for that. Now, please drop your wands if you want to see your friend alive.” Lockart stepped close to Hermione’s body pointing his wand towards her.

“You! G.L! Gilderoy Lockhart! You are Slytherin’s Heir!” Harry stood up holding his wand threateningly.

“Don’t be daft, Potter! There was no heir. I was merely playing. It seems your little friend was too smart for her own good. No worries, hand me that cloth now and she’ll be fine.”

“You’ll never get away with this, Lockhart!” Harry held the cloth out in his other hand, while Lockhart pointed his wand at the cloth and shot an incendio to burn it to ashes. Harry took the opportunity and hit him with the disarming charm. The wand snapped out of his hand falling at Harry’s feet.

“Don’t move now, Professor.” Harry and Ron trained their wands on Lockhart and both of them moved closer to him.

“Don’t do anything rash, Potter. I don’t want to hurt you.” Lockhart eyed the duo standing near Hermione’s bed.

“Keep your hands up, Professor. We’ll take you to professor Dumbledore now.” Harry ordered keeping a cautious distance between himself and Lockhart.

“Fair enough! I surrender, Mr Potter.” Lockhart waited for them to move closer to the bed and kicked the bed hard just as their knees were touching the sides. The sudden jerk jolted them as they lost balance as Lockhart fled the infirmary.

Harry and Ron regained their footing and rushed after Lockhart. By the time they reached the grounds, Lockhart was halfway towards the Forbidden Forest. Both of them pursued after him and Harry decided to shoot a spell when he thought he might not be able to catch Lockhart before he entered the Forest.

Harry aimed his wand at Lockhart and shot a knockback which missed the target and before Harry could shoot again, he tripped and fell tangling Ron along with him.

Lockhart on the other hand reached the forest and the moment he felt he was out of sight in the darkness, changed back into her animagus and deftly dashed towards the clearing inside to apparate back to Lestrange Manor.

Ginny, meanwhile, stood disillusioned near the forest with a satisfied smirk. A well placed tripping jinx was all it took from her to finish the plan perfectly. It was a surprise how cunning Narcissa can be when she really wants. She had planned everything to a tee, Ginny could never think Bella or herself could plan such a flawless execution. Everybody merely saw a pureblooded trophy wife, what no one saw was that she was first and foremost a A Black. 

Meanwhile Harry and Ron recovered from the fall and sprinted towards the forest, however were stopped right before entering by Hagrid.

“Halt! What are ye two doin’? It’s late an’ dangerous inside the dark forest.” Hagrid called out to Harry.

“Hagrid, it’s Lockhart! He was the Heir, he attacked Madam Pomfrey and admitted to attacking the students. We’ve got to catch him now! Please let us go!” Harry pleaded, catching on his breath.

“No can’t do, Harry! He’ll be long gone before we reach him inside the forest.” Hagrid replied, “Go and inform the Headmaster. It’s auror’s jobs, this. Ye did well!”

“Yeah, mate! We need to get help for Madam Pomfrey as well. Who knows how bad she’s injured.” Ron added.

“Fine, let’s go then. Hagrid, are you coming too?” Harry asked, turning back towards the castle.

“No, Harry! You two inform Headmaster Dumbledore. I’ll go inform Professor Sprout to help Poppy.” Hagrid replied, moving towards the greenhouses.

“Fine, we’ll be there with the Headmaster then. Come Ron.” Harry took on a sprint along with Ron.


	25. End of Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 25 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing to hear your views
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

News of Lockhart being the man behind the muggleborn attacks spread throughout the school before the night was up. DMLE Head Madam Amelia Bones and her squad of Aurors took everyone’s statements before starting up a manhunt for Lockhart. 

The partially burnt cloth with Lockhart’s initials, his wand at the scene and the testimony given by Madam Pomfrey and Harry Potter was enough to pin the crime to the famed Dark Creature hunter and ex-DADA Professor. Minister Fudge too announced a reward of 1500 galleons on the capture of Gilderoy Lockhart, so as to seem as doing something. 

Three days of scouring through the dark and dangerous Forbidden Forest finally yielded results, however it was not what anyone could have expected. The aurors found a half eaten and severely mauled body of the ex-DADA professor.

It seemed that he was powerless without a wand, and before he could escape the Forest, he was brutally attacked and eaten by a predator. The claw marks suggested it was something big and feline in nature. Any kind of foul play was ruled out once the body was examined for any spell damage.

For the next few days, the Daily Prophet had multipage stories published about the life and achievements of Gilderoy Lockhart, including his infamous stint at Hogwarts as DADA professor, where they claimed he revealed his dark side finally before being caught by none other than wizarding world’s resident savior, The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter.

After he was hailed a hero by the papers, his previous crimes were forgotten and the student body once again, like simple-minded sheep turned from hating him to worshipping him. Fortunately, he didn’t have to spend time inside the hospital wing to prove his innocence this time around.

It took a week before the mandrakes were finally ready for harvest. Professor Snape brewed the potion which again took 3 more days.

Today’s the day, the potions finally were going to be administered to the students. The entire student body and professors sat in the Great Hall for the dinner feast as the Headmaster moved towards the lectern.

Albus Dumbledore stood at the lectern with a grandfatherly smile and a twinkle in his eyes. With a flick of his wand, he shot a few golden sparks as the chatter quieted down and everyone’s attention was at the high table.

“Welcome to today’s feast! I have a few important announcements to make, but before that let me inform you all that with help from Professor Sprout and Professor Snape, the mandrakes have been harvested and used to create the restorative draughts. Madam Pomfrey has administered the draughts already and our friends should be joining us… anytime!”

The doors of the hall opened up and in walked the students healed of all injuries. Harry and Ron were ecstatic to see Hermione walk in as they got off their seats, she just ran towards the duo and hugged Harry before awkwardly shaking Ron’s hand.

“Yes, yes, it is indeed a joyous moment, however I would request everyone to settle down. I do have a few announcements before we begin.” the Headmaster said, “Excellent. In light of the recent events, the final exams have been cancelled for this year.” 

The entire hall erupted with chatter and excitement. A section of the crowd was disappointed, but that was mostly limited to the Ravenclaw table. Another person who was peeved sat glowering at the Slytherin table glaring holes into the bushy-haired witch sitting with her back to her on the Gryffindor table. Ron’s eyes met hers and he gave Ginny a mocking laugh before turning back to his friends.

“...which means, the term ends tomorrow and you shall be aboard the Hogwarts express back home one week early. Now, on to serious matters, Professor Lockhart had been behind all the attacks and it was through Mr Potter and Mr Weasley’s efforts that he had been caught and exposed. The teacher’s body and I have unanimously decided to present the Special Award for Services to the school to Mr Harry Potter.” The Headmaster continued as the Hall erupted into cheers. 

“Now, on to the House cup.” With a clap the Hogwarts banner changed into Slytherin colors, “With the current standing, Slytherin lead with 379 points” The Slytherin table erupted into cheers along with claps from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws as the Headmaster continued, “Yes, Yes, Well done Slytherin. Ravenclaw stands second at 367 points, Hufflepuff third at 324 and Gryffindor at 263 points. However-” Almost everyone at the Slytherin table groaned as the Headmaster continued, “I do have a few last minute points to give out, to Mr Harry Potter and Ron Weasley 60 points each, for showing tremendous courage in the face of adversity, helping the school catch the real perpetrator and as a reparation to the points taken for his alleged involvement in the attacks.” 

The Slytherins and most of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table started booing while the Gryffindors cheered the headmaster as he continued, “Which means a change in decor -”

“I’m extremely sorry for interrupting, Headmaster! But a terrible mistake has happened on my behalf.” the silky smooth voice of Professor Snape cut in.

“What’s the matter, Severus.” Dumbledore asked with a slight amazement.

“I realized when you were awarding points, that I had taken points from the culprits during the Polyjuice incident, but I forgot to reward the students who did a commendable job in uncovering it. So please let me take this opportunity to reward Ms Ginny Weasley 25 points and Mr Draco Malfoy 10 points for Slytherin.” Professor Snape replied with a smirk.

The Great Hall was silent for a moment, before all three tables sans Gryffindor burst into loud cheers as he continued, “Thank you, Headmaster for letting me fix my error. You may continue with the announcements.”

“Right, well, it seems Slytherins are now leading with 414 and Gryffindor are second with 383 points, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff remain unchanged. Congratulations to Slytherin House for winning the House Cup and without further ado… let the feast begin!” The Headmaster clapped with a smile as the feast appeared magically on the tables courtesy the hardworking Hogwarts elves.

The Potions professor sat with a smirk holding his goblet of wine towards the Slytherin table where his eyes met Ginny’s who raised her own goblet to him. The tiny diminutive Charms professor seated next to the potions master chuckled, “Well played, Severus. Well played, indeed!”

The Gryffindor table just sulked mostly before dissolving back into chatter while almost everyone else was happily celebrating their snarky potions professor’s cheekiness. It seems the eccentric headmaster got one upped this time.

The party continued in the Slytherin dungeons late into the night starting with a cheer for Ginny. Thanks to Snape, they won the cup and Ginny won the admiration of most of the House members. 

* * *

The ride back home was pretty uneventful apart from the usual shenanigans between Malfoy and Potter. Ginny was happy to finally be back home, she would start learning more combat and also finally start working on animagus transformation.

Ginny sat having a buttered up toast and some eggs for breakfast. Arthur sat to her left reading the Prophet while the others slowly filed into the kitchen. Molly was busy cooking up the sausages when they heard a pained screech coming from outside. A ruddy old owl flew into the room and crash landed on Ginny's plate.

“Ughh! Stupid bird!” Ginny flipped out wiping eggs off her face and clothes, “Dad! This letter is for you.”

Arthur took the letter off her hands and read it, then re-read it, wiped his eyes and read it again, “Dear Godric!”

“What’s the matter dear?” Molly asked him amused, serving up the sausage.

“Honey, we… w.we have won a lottery! Daily Prophet’s Galleon Draw Grand Prize of 700 Galleons!” Arthur said excitedly.

“That’s great dear, we can finally take that trip to visit Bill. We have been postponing it every year and finally we have the funds for it.” Molly chimed in.

“What!” Ginny blurted out, slightly more louder than she intended as the twins and everyone looked at her surprised. “Aaoh! I… I mean, why not use it for daily needs, Ron needs a wand, for example!”

“Ofcourse, Ginny dear! We’ll get him the wand once we’re back. We’ll have a little surplus post the trip.” Arthur smiled at her.

“Uhmmm… Well… we can.. I-” Ginny stammered trying to find a reasonable way to avoid the trip before Molly cut her, “There’s no arguments Ginny, we are taking that trip. Now, since the holidays are in and we have a lot of stuff to do before we leave, why don’t you get started on the carrot fields today.”

“It’s okay, Molly. They’ve just begun the holidays, let the kids settle down for a few days!” Arthur tried to placate his wife who was acting slightly caustic.

“I’m done!” Ginny picked her plate and deposited it in the sink before disappearing back upstairs into her room. She would need to plan something, this was not how she anticipated her holidays.


	26. Summer Shenanigans Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 26 of Little Red Bird, the summer holidays begin for Ginny and co. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing to hear your views
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

  
“I’m done!” Ginny picked her plate and deposited it in the sink before disappearing back upstairs into her room. She would need to plan something, this was not how she anticipated her holidays.

Meeting up with Bella and Cissa that night, she requested Narcissa to somehow get the lottery payment delayed, which was honestly not a problem for the Malfoys given their general distaste of Weasleys and a way for Lucius to get under the skin of his nemesis Arthur Weasley. 

It took a few days but Narcissa finally confirmed that the payout would happen only in the second week of August, giving them only a week to spend in Egypt, which suited her just fine. Besides it would give her some time to meet her brother Bill. It wasn’t as if she didn’t want to go to Egypt, just that she wanted to spend as much time as possible at Lestrange Manor, the place she called Home, and learn more combative magic and becoming an animagus.

Today however Ginny was excited for very different reasons and she stepped out of her bath at the Manor refreshed and dressed up in a pair of fine dragon-hide pants, protective vests and gloves. It was reinforced to withstand some amount of spell damage and she knew she’d need every bit of protection at hand. 

Holstering her white yew wand on her right hand and her other dagger on her hips she proceeded towards the dungeons for her practice.

Instinctively she ducked right when the door opened and a spell collided with the stone wall behind her. She barrel rolled into the room flicking her wrist to unsheath her wand. It was a huge circular room with two passages at the end leading to the holding cells and a cluster of training dummies littered around the room. She dived to the side when another spell hit the spot she crouched earlier and fired off a stunner in the direction of the attacker.

She was confused, Bella usually attacks first and then taunts her, but there was a barrage of spells thrown her way by the attacker whom she couldn’t identify due to the death eater robes and mask. She tried to dodge as many spells as she could while trying to return fire, a few of them grazing her shoulder and hips drawing blood. 

After a while, trading spells back and forth were taking a toll on her, she was exhausted and frustrated at not being able to land a solid spell. She felt tired with the blood loss and decided to go on the offensive for a final attack. The attacker stood near the wall on the far side and their movement though graceful was in a pattern which didn’t quite change. 

Ginny aimed for the wall behind the attacker and shot a Bombarda followed by a smokescreen spell. From the grunt of pain she knew she hit the mark when the debris from the wall collided with her target, she charged forward pulling the dagger out and tackled the masked attacker to the ground pinning their hands and body beneath her legs.

Ginny used her wand to clear the smokescreen all the while keeping the dagger near the attacker’s neck by her other hand. “Yield! You aren’t Bella, she’s much more vicious and unpredictable with her feet movement, whoever you are, you’re good, but I’ve got you at my mercy.”

The attacker nodded and a distorted voice came through the mask, “I Yield! Just remove the dagger, it’s dangerous.”  
“Excellent! Now to see who you are.” Ginny took the golden mask off to reveal a smirking Narcissa. Ginny felt her own smile fade, it’s generally not a good sign when Narcissa’s showing emotions, usually someone ends up in pain. “Why are you sm-”, her query was cut off midway when she felt immense pain shoot through her body and her nerves felt on fire. She fell off to the side convulsing when Bella’s grinning form came into her view holding up the cruciatus on her.

Ginny gritted her teeth through trying not to show pain, however after an uncertain amount of time she screamed hard and her voice echoed through the dungeons before falling unconscious. The next thing she knew she was lying on her back in her own bed.

She opened her eyes groggily when Narcissa held Ginny’s nose and shoved a potion down her throat. She realized what it was instantly from the fiery and peppery taste, within a few moments she felt the difference and sat up a bit straighter in her bed. Looking around she found Bella sitting on one of the armchairs towards her right side and Narcissa stood holding her wand on her left side.

“You were out for an hour, Ginny.” Narcissa remarked, running a few diagnostic spells on her.

“You cheated! I would have won in a fair fight!” Ginny replied indignantly glaring daggers at a smiling Bella.

Bellatrix got off her chair and settled next to her on the bed, “Well, there’s no incentive to play fair now, is it? You do whatever it takes to win.”

“I wasn’t talking to you Bella, however that cruciatus was stronger and harder to bear than I expected.”

“Calm down, little birdy. I was merely testing how much you’ve improved and I’m proud of you. I bet even the harshest of Dark Lord’s punishments you’d be able to withstand in a couple of years if you progress at this rate.” Bellatrix seemed every bit unapologetic.

“Now, now Bella. This is not the time for such morose talk.” Narcissa chastised before taking the chair next to her, “Ginny dear, I’m impressed with the way you handled the fight. Your spells were mostly light and non-lethal though the power behind them was potent. The ritual has paid off I see, now you’re ready to move on to the dark spells.”

“Thanks Cissa, you really think so?” Ginny felt a rush of pride fruitlessly trying to maintain a stoic facade.

“She really doesn’t dole out praises until she means dear. Cissy, tell her about the gift.” Bellatrix replied unable to contain her excitement.

“What gift? What’s the occasion? Cissa?” Ginny was confused, there was no special occasion nor was there any particular reason she could think of.

Narcissa gave Bellatrix a look, “And here you told me ‘Don’t look over excited’. You really are a child sometimes Bella.”

Ginny watched both of them bicker back and forth before she decided to interject, “Cissa, what’s the surprise? Come on, that’s enough stalling.”

“Very well, as I said, you need to move on to practicing darker spells and we need test subjects since it’s not safe to try those on us. So, I decided to bring in some live targets.” Narcissa said it nonchalantly as if discussing the weather.

“Live targets… you mean… Do you mean humans?” Ginny asked unsurely.

“Not exactly humans, little bird. Just some filthy muggles.” Bellatrix pitched in.

“They aren’t really innocent either, quite a few tried scamming or conning Lucius in his business on the muggle side.” Narcissa gave a slight lopsided smile.

“So are you up for it?” Bellatrix stood up straightening her dress.

“One last question. Did you nab them for me or were their fates already sealed.” Ginny directed her question towards Narcissa.

“Oh, dear Lucius gave them to me as a gift, to play with. They are as good as dead dear.” Narcissa picked up her dragonhide gloves from the bedside table nearby.

“We won’t be duelling again, would we?” Ginny asked, looking at her own pair resting on the table alongside her wand.

“Of course not, what made you say that?” Narcissa replied, putting on her pair.

“Well, I haven’t seen you wear gloves generally and the only time you wore them was during the duel… so…”

“Let’s just say she hates getting her hands dirty. Right Cissy?” Bellatrix cut in while Narcissa simply flicked her wand to hit Bella with a stinging hex on her thighs.

“Fine, fine, don’t start a fight. I’m coming.” Ginny holstered her wand thinking for a moment before putting on her own pair of gloves. She would hate to dirty her hands with muggles, though she was nervous as hell.

It’s one thing practicing cruciatus with Bella, but trying it on unwilling participants, it made her part nervous and part excited. She remembered the power she held over Creevey and Finch-Fletchley and it always sent tingles through her. She was looking forward to practicing dark spells, they always gave a euphoric feeling as magic of the most malicious order coursed through the practitioner’s body.

She reached the dungeons and moved towards the passage with a lit hallway. The moment she entered the hallway screams from the cell at the far end echoed in her ears. She turned her head sideways to see the cells if they held any other prisoners, however she couldn’t really make out if any other cell was occupied or not.

She stepped into the cell and stood next to Bellatrix who was perched near the wall next to the metal doors. A man in his 30s stood chained in the middle of the cell, wearing some sort of garb covering his lower half of the body. He looked ragged and extremely… muggle to her, nothing special, pretty ordinary. No wonder they needed so many inventions to do what the wizards and witches could do with a simple flick of the wand.

She watched in amazement as Narcissa simply flicked her wands in intricate patterns non-verbally making him stand feet wide apart and hands extended towards his sides as tight as the chains allowed.

“Why isn’t he speaking? I could hear his screams coming down the hallway, but he hasn’t spoken a word since I’ve entered.” Ginny remarked looking curiously at the chained-up muggle.

Narcissa simply pointed her finger towards a corner and in a metal bowl was a ripped off human tongue. Ginny was horrified at the gruesome sight and couldn’t resist the bile in her throat. She had enough time to turn sideways before she hurled the contents of her stomach. Bellatrix patted her back soothingly as she dry heaved and called for her elf to clean up the cell and retrieve a pepper-up potion along with applying some cleaning charms in Ginny’s mouth to remove the horrible after taste.

Ginny leaned back her head into Bella’s shoulders holding on for support, her elf quickly cleaned up the mess and removed the metal bowl that caused it. After having a dose of pepper-up potion she relaxed and gained some much needed strength. “Why?”

“Sssshhhh… That bloody filth there insulted dear Lucy… and maybe a few colourful words about the Malfoys. Cissy’s in a dark mood, even I wouldn’t cross her now dear.” Bella mock whispered while Narcissa tortured the man with a dark bone-shattering hex to the man’s knees.

Ginny ignored the screams, “You look anything but scared, Bella. I’d go as far as to say you look positively gleeful.”

“I rarely get to see Cissy in such a mood. Looks like you won’t be getting any training done today, you might as well enjoy the show. Oh yes, now that’s a plan.” Bella snapped her fingers to call on her own elf to set up two chairs and some refreshments.

“What… no, Bella! Cissa sto…” Ginny’s words died in her mouth with one glare from Narcissa before she turned back to the prisoner.

Ginny plonked down on the chair crossing her arms feeling slightly chastised.

Bella held out a bowl towards her with a cheeky grin, “Popcorn?”

“Why can’t we start on the animagus training?” Ginny asked with an exasperated sigh.

“Because I’m enjoying the show, now shush little birdy. Watch and learn, this is perfect. Go Cissy!” Bella cheered on excitedly.

“Ughh, fine, hand me that butterbeer.” Ginny leaned back with a chuckle at Bella’s antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked/disliked the fic please do leave a comment. I love to read what you've got to say.  
> Cheers!


	27. Summer Shenanigans Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 27 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing to hear your views
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

After Narcissa’s little outburst with the muggles, Bellatrix decided to take matters into her own hands. Teaching the Dark Arts required patience and care, any mistake could be costly enough to push a person to insanity or an insatiable addiction. This was fairly easy for her since she was the Dark Lord’s best, after him of course, at practicing dark magic.

She started teaching Ginny every day, an hour of theory and another hour applying it practically. She decided to get her own set of prisoners from the muggle village nearby, people who hardly anyone would miss.

Ginny enjoyed spending time at the manor learning darker combative magic and slowly but surely got used to performing them with ease and the feeling of nausea subsided after being asked to repetitively handle the torture sessions and even starting over again if Ginny so much as gagged at the sight. If Bella despised one thing, then it was weakness of any sort. 

She would go through any lengths to weed it out of her ward, which meant Ginny had to endure another hour of exhaustive hand to hand combat. Unfortunately for her, the first week Ginny could barely land a punch or kick against an extremely agile Bellatrix. More unfortunate was the fact that Ginny almost always passed out on the floor in exhaustion. She did start making some progress by the end of second week when she was able to sweep Bella’s legs causing her to stumble and promptly choking her neck in an arm hold before Bellatrix used a wandless stinger to free herself.

Training aside, the highlight of Ginny’s summer was the animagus training promised by Bella. The first step was to be good at transfiguration and potions, which by virtue of her rigorous training and her aptitude, she was already adept enough to pursue it. The second step however, wasn’t as easy as it sounded, which was to keep a mandrake leaf in her mouth for an entire month without swallowing or taking it out. Failure to do so would warrant starting the procedure over again. 

After swallowing the leaf thrice and even choking on it once accidentally during one of their training sessions, Ginny finally got the trick and that’s how a tiny mandrake leaf found itself stuck to the roof of her mouth courtesy some precise wand work by Narcissa. Freshening charms and a more liquid diet helped her keep it intact. She just had to get through a couple of weeks before she could take the leaf out and store it in a special phial that Narcissa would procure along with a strand of her hair, her actual black strands of hair to go into the phial along with her saliva filled leaf.

Another thing that Narcissa promised to procure was a teaspoon of dew from a place untouched by human feet or sunlight. It was a privilege to have Malfoys as your allies, this was difficult to get for the average wizard or witch, but for the Malfoys it was probably a walk into their expansive properties that housed something akin to a mini forest of sorts. She wanted to hunt for it herself, however a quick talking down on priorities and things beneath one’s station had her keeping her mouth shut. She’d be eternally grateful to Cissa if she managed to find her animagus form.

Days turned to weeks as Ginny juggled her dual life at the Burrow and Lestrange Manor, her training finally showed results managing to pin Bellatrix on the ground for a full minute without the use of magic. She was rather grateful at completing an entire month with the mandrake leaf in her mouth and finally being able to store that phial mixture safely in her trunk waiting for a thunderstorm. 

She didn’t really want to miss properly enjoying the feast Dinky cooked for her, it was always something special for her birthday.

* * *

Ginny woke up feeling refreshed and in a particularly happier mood. It was of course her birthday, but what made her even more ecstatic was the fact the weather outside seemed dark and gloomy, it was the perfect weather for a thunderstorm. It had been raining the past few days but there was no lightning or thunder, however it felt as though today might just be her day.

She woke up from the bed and before taking off towards the bathroom to get her day started she pulled out the yew wand from her trunk and pointed it towards her heart, “Amato Animo Animato Animagus” she chanted with her eyes closed trying to feel her heartbeat.

This had been her routine for the past week or so, twice a day at sunrise and sunset. The signs were good and by each passing day it was becoming clear that there could be a storm brewing that would help her. Bellatrix warned her though to wait for the right moment and only go through the meditation ritual once she was at the Manor in her presence.

Having finished her morning routine Ginny trotted down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, she walked into the room while her mother was arguing something with her father. Ron sported a disgruntled look for some reason even forgoing his plate of toast and sausage. The twins sat opposite to him chatting amongst themselves while Percy just moved past her towards the stairs.

“What’s going on?” Ginny asked, taking a chair next to her dad.

“You’re a slimy snake, is what’s going on.” Ron replied shortly, glaring at her.

“Oh, not this again.” Ginny sighed, this was a recurring theme ever since her sorting and she could do with some original insult if he was going to bitch about, she couldn’t help but let some of her irritation color her tone. “For the hundredth time Ron, Slytherin is a respectable house and for the thousandth time, snakes are not slimy. Fishes are, but that would be too much to ask of you to know.”

“Ginevra Weasley! You will not take that tone with your elders!” Molly pitched in, “Now, what’s all this nonsense? You’re fraternizing with pureblood fanatics? They’re dark families, don’t you understand that.”

“What?” Ginny felt utterly lost, where was this conversation going. She looked around the room to find any clue, “What’s going on? Dad? I don’t understand, why’s everyone behaving so weird?”

“Ginny, dear are you friends with the Greengrass family?” Arthur asked her patiently.

“Well, yes. I am; Astoria’s my friend. Why’s there a big fuss about it? And why’s it a conversation all of a sudden.”

“Because of this.” Molly slammed an envelope on the table, “We didn’t know you were being friends with a dark family. This has to stop.”

“That’s a letter for me. Why would you open it? Do you have any sense of privacy? Dad, why’s it a problem if I’m friends with Astoria, and no mother, Greengrass family is neutral and certainly not dark. I’ve read all about them, they weren’t with The D-You-Know-Who during the last war.” Ginny snatched the envelope with the broken Greengrass seal.

“Ginny, I’m not saying they’re all bad, but your mum is not wrong, you know. They are a family of purebloods who have considered us as blood traitors for a long time and they have had a bigoted behaviour. We just want you to be safe.” Arthur tried to placate his irate daughter while trying not to raise his wife’s ire.

“Yes, why don’t you learn something from Ron.” Molly pitched in as Ron sat up straighter feeling proud of himself, “He’s keeping good company with Harry and Hermione and look he’s already achieving so much. He helped Harry track down the culprit and earned so many points for his House.”

“Culprit? It’s Lockhart, mother, can’t you take the name of the wizard you fawned over until this summer. Besides, the only thing I can learn from him is how to eat like a pig.” Ginny sneered, “I am the top of my year and had there been exams, I would have beaten that Mu-Granger’s scores as well.” Ginny stopped herself from the slip-up before someone took note, “If points are so important, then I have earned them as well for studies and good behaviour, even winning the House Cup for Slytherin. Unlike his pity points, mine are well earned.”

“How dare you! Ginevra Weasley! You will cease this foolishness and apologize to your brother at once. I tolerated your sorting but your behaviour is becoming worse day after day. Hermione is a family friend and you’re addressing her as a stranger just like those purebloods. You have always been a trouble maker, it seems I’ll have to speak with Dumbledore again to get you re-sorted. Those people are just brainwashing you into their bigoted ideologies.”

Ginny’s temper flared at the thought of staying away from Slytherin House, her House. “I will do no such thing mother. There is no fault of mine and I won’t apologize for it. They aren’t acting like bigots but you sure are, by the way you speak of them. She’s only Potter’s friend, Ron’s just a third wheel. Bloody bint is probably in it for his fame and influence, just like dear Ronald is.”

“Shut up snake. Harry’s my best friend, I’m not using him or Hermione. You’re just jealous because you can never have what he has.” Ron finished with a smug smile.

“What? Blood-sucking leeches for friends? I sure hope not.” Ginny retorted as a hand connected hard with her face. Ginny turned her head around to see a fuming red faced Molly Weasley standing to her side.

“That’s enough insolence from you young lady. How dare you use such foul words. Harry is always welcome at our home and Ron is being a good friend in making him feel welcome, unlike you. Your punishment is to work all the fields today, alone. No meals for you as well. Now, get out.” Molly snatched Ginny’s plate and dumped it into the sink.

“Molly, dear… Don’t you th-” Arthur tried to reason however was promptly cut off by his wife, “No dear. She needs to be disciplined. You saw how twisted her mind has become. Don’t worry it’ll be fine, besides you should get going as you’re getting late for work.”

Arthur sighed and nodded before he floo’d to the Ministry atrium for work. The twins were just as stunned however they kept quiet knowing how serious their mother’s temper was. They didn’t mind Ginny being in Slytherin, it was all the same for them. She was just another target for their pranks, though more preferred since they didn’t receive a backlash pranking her than Ron.

Ginny stormed off slamming the kitchen backdoor towards the fields. She knew she overstepped with the Potter remark but the rest of it was just her family being a nosy bunch. Once again they’ve managed to put a damper on her happiness and for what, a simple letter. She had to read what was so incriminating that she got relegated to the fields without food, on her own birthday, not that her mother cared one bit for it earlier.

Ginny sat in the tree shade before pulling out the letter. A pang of hunger hit her as she called on her elf to get her some sandwiches and juice. The elf promptly returned with a small basket with fruits, sandwiches and beverages. Taking a bite of her sandwich she opened the slightly crumpled parchment. It read:

_Hi Ginny,_   
_First of all let me wish you a very happy birthday._   
_You are very special and that’s why you need to float with lots of smiles on your lovely face. Enjoy your special day._   
_I know you don’t want any gifts but what I’m giving you cannot be bought._   
_It’s the gift of my eternal friendship and the unconditional support of the Greengrass family whenever you need it._   
_So, now that the serious stuff is done, what have you been up to?_   
_I know you said you couldn’t write letters or reply but I couldn’t stop myself from writing this one letter, can’t miss wishing you on your birthday now, can I?_   
_I’m done with all the summer assignments and hope you are as well._   
_The summer’s been fun, but I’d have enjoyed it more if you could visit us at the Manor._   
_I trained a bit with my father like we spoke last time, so I’ll be pretty good by the time we meet._   
_I’ll be shopping for supplies on Saturday, if it’s fine, we can catch up in Diagon Alley. If not we can meet on the train back._   
_Either ways please let me know._

_Regards,_   
_Astoria G_

“Huh! All that drama for this?” she sighed, musing to herself “All she did was wish me birthday and asked a few basic questions. It wasn’t as if she asked me to burn muggles. I better get started on the chores it’s starting to drizzle.”

Remembering about the Malfoys’ crazy elf Dobby, she got an idea. She called on her elf to clean up the snacks and asked her to monitor the incoming mails henceforth and withhold anything that’s not from Hogwarts addressed to her. This could save her some headache at the very least. She’d have to write back to Tori and probably ask her to avoid writing anything sensitive even if she does send her mail.

Ginny worked the fields throughout the day amidst rain which went from a light drizzle to a full on downpour. Having completed work on the fields near the house she moved towards the back near her shed, she sat beneath the large tree to take a breather and also save herself from the incessant rains.

“You’re drenched and muddy, little bird.” an amused voice spoke above her.

Ginny jerked her head up so fast it caused a whiplash, “Oww! Bella? How long have you been sitting there?”

“Not for long, though being an animagus does help me climb easily.” 

“Right, so… why exactly are you out here in the middle of the day? It’s not safe, you know. Cissa would be most upset if you get caught again.”

“Bah! No one’s looking for me and I’m here for important business.” Bella shrugged, swinging her legs casually.

“What important business?”

Bella jumped down and landed with the grace of a cat. She quickly pulled Ginny into the woods behind them, “Come dear, I’ll show you. Here, hold my hand quick.”

Ginny felt the familiar tug of apparition as both disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

They landed near the cliffs part of the Lestrange property. It was a mesmerizing sight, the sea was stormy and violent as well as the torrential rain pelting the plains, the Manor looked towering and hauntingly beautiful in the backdrop of an approaching thunderstorm.

“This… is what I wanted to show you. It’s so beautiful dear. Always love a raging storm. Only thing that was constant in Azkaban.” Bellatrix remarked with a smile one could associate with watching their favourite flower bloom, “And what’s more, this is the place where I found my animagus form and had my first transformation. Granted I had to wait 2 months for the perfect storm, but I feel luck is on your side, merely a week since the potion was complete and you’re ready.”

“You really have a different view of beauty than most, Bella.”Ginny replied with a small smile, she too found it beautiful, but there was no reason she couldn’t taunt her. “Should I get changed or… how do I proceed? Also, the potion is in my trunk in a warded box.”

“Oh no, little birdy. I have a very sane view of beauty and I admire it everyday in front of a mirror.”

“Vain.. owww!” Ginny drawled as she was hit with a stinging hex. “Sorry”

“You better be. No, I’m not vain, I’m just self aware. There’s a difference.” Bella huffed haughtily before pulling out a shrunken box and Ginny’s yew wand from her robes, “Here, take the box and your wand. You have your holster?”

Ginny didn’t even question how she got the box and her wand. It must have been Dinky, she was keyed into the wards of her trunk to retrieve or store any item that was needed. She simply nodded as Bella handed her the wand which she holstered on her wrist and proceeded to then unlock the box.

“Hold on. Before you open the box, I want you to do something. Ready?” Bella held Ginny’s hand as she tried to open the box. She let go of her hand as Ginny nodded, “Good. Now, follow my instructions carefully. Sit on the ground cross-legged, good. Keep the box aside, now close your eyes and use your occlumency to clear your mindspace. Are you there yet.”

“Yes, I’m in my mindspace.”

“Now I want you to envision yourself, exactly as you are right now. Take some time and envision yourself to the finest detail. From your body to your wand down to each article of clothing you’re wearing. This is very very important, little bird. When you transform for the first time and after that you want everything to transform with your body, otherwise you’d lose your wand and clothes where you shift.”

Ginny felt amused, “You seem to be speaking from experience I think. Were you nude after your first transformation, Bella?”

She was hit with another stinger as Bella chided her “Next time it’ll be a crucio. Now concentrate.”

“Fine, I can see myself exactly the way I am now. What do I do next?”

“Good, now you’re ready. It would have been difficult to do this once you transformed, now you just have to use this image to shift back to your human form. One last warning, whatever form you see, it’s the manifestation of your traits. Do not fear it, embrace it with happiness and do not hesitate else it will gain dominance over the mind. When you drink the potion it will take you to a place somewhat like your mindspace, you have to walk forward and it will approach you subsequently. Remember, No fear and No Regrets.” Bella warned Ginny who opened her eyes and was intently catching on to every word she spoke. “Begin.”

Ginny picked up the box as thunder and lightning roared in the background lighting up the darkened evening sky. The potion held inside the phial had turned into a blood-red colour which meant it was time. She held it in her hands and uncorked the phial feeling nervous and excited at the same time. 

  
With her right hand she placed the tip of her wand at her hand and spoke the Animagus chant and chugged down the potion held in her left hand. Intense pain shot through her body causing her to double over to her side. She clutched the grass in agony as the pain subsided after a few minutes. Everything felt silent, her eyes were closed and she couldn’t feel the rain pouring around her nor the storm, it was mind numbing silence and darkness, and then she felt her heartbeat in addition to another one beating with a slightly different rhythm.

She felt relieved despite being in an unknown space, the potion had worked. Now she just had to wait for her animagus form to appear. After waiting around the darkness subsided to a familiar landscape. It was a moonlit sky and she was back to the Lestrange property, the only difference being she was alone and now there was a single tree near the cliff.

Ginny moved towards the tree slowly looking out for any movement, however there was none, until she was just about 50 feet from the tree. There was a rustling of leaves as a long pitch black snake glided down the trunk. It was quite long, about 10 or 12 feet almost and thick as her own fist. The moon light shone on it’s glossy scales and at certain angles it gave a purplish gloss. It slithered about halfway and coiled up as if waiting for her to make a move.

She felt a bit disheartened, watching the tree she thought could have been a jaguar or feline predator similar to Bella, however Bella’s warning rang in her mind. Whatever the animal, it was her form now and she had to embrace it else the transformation wouldn’t be fruitful and she could lose control over it. With a bit of reluctance she moved ahead.

The snake waited expectantly until Ginny was halfway, when it uncoiled itself and raised its body so that the hood was at Ginny’s eye level. She stopped walking at that moment and realized the majestic nature of the snake she couldn’t quite recognize the name.  
Almost half its body on the ground and other half raised high, the snake slithered ahead slowly. It reached extremely close to her literally a breath away. Ginny saw the purple serpentine eyes with brown flecks gazing deep into her own looking for any sign of weakness, the hood flattened into a threatening position. The sound was more like a roar than a hiss which unnerved Ginny as she gulped trying not to flinch at being so close to a predator.

After what felt like eternity the snake coiled back to the ground and with a swiftness turned around and slithered back to the tree while the entire landscape faded into darkness and Ginny felt thrown back into reality.

She opened her eyes to Bellatrix sitting next to her on the ground waiting for her to awaken. “Oh good, you’re awake. So, what’s your form?”

Ginny’s face fell at that, “It’s not what I imagined… I’m some sort of snake… just like my brother calls me often.”

“What! Are you insane? This was Not the reaction I expected.” Bellatrix felt her ire rising at Ginny’s idiocy, “Didn’t I tell you whatever be your form, embrace it. And there’s nothing shameful about being a snake. In fact it’s a boon, the Dark Lord is a parseltongue, Salazar Slytherin, the founder of our House was a parseltongue and favoured the traits of a snake during the sorting. Cunning, self-preservation and deadly deceptive is what a snake is. So quit moping and tell me more about your form.”

“Uhmm… sorry. I didn’t mean it that way, I’m not ashamed, it’s just I wanted to be like you. Never mind, it was pretty long I mean about 2 and a half times my size with a big head and narrow hood. Color was black and glossy scales, but I’m not sure if it had any purple on it when the light shone on it at certain angles. The eyes felt exactly opposite to mine, you know like I have these purple flecks, it had brown flecks on purple snake eyes.”

“Anything else? From what you described it seems like a venomous snake. Did you miss any characteristics? Something that you haven’t seen snakes do generally.” Bella felt certain it was a non-native one, she could narrow down the name if she had a few more details.

“Nothing peculiar, why don’t you see it when I transform?” Ginny sat up trying to clean her hair of any mud.

“Yes, I suppose we can do that. Fine, keep your wand tip at your heart and clear your mindscape. Now instead of your own image, envision your animagus form to the finest detail. Once you can do that, take a deep breath and envision your transformation, Will your magic to transform your body.” Bellatrix instructed as Ginny sat cross-legged and followed her.

After a number of failed attempts, she was finally able to start the transformation. Bellatrix watched in fascination as Ginny’s body along with her attire melded together before a majestic black snake stood before her. 

Bella’s eyes bugged out as she gasped, “Sweet Circe! You’re a King Cobra…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked/disliked the fic please do leave a comment. I love to read what you've got to say.  
> Cheers!


	28. Summer Shenanigans Pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 28 of Little Red Bird. Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing to hear your views
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

It had been one of the best birthdays for Ginny, easily compared to the last one she spent at the manor. Both having their own significance, however having the ability to turn into a king cobra of all snakes was a bloody good birthday gift, even if she originally wanted it to be a jaguar.

After spending a good hour and half switching between her animagus and human form, she felt much comfortable transforming with her wand. It would take her a while before she can do it without one. However the initial transformations had her feeling extremely sore, nothing a dose of pepper up couldn’t fix.

She returned to Burrow around dinner but hardly ate much, still feeling miffed at her family. She didn’t expect much after the drama during breakfast, and wasn’t disappointed when everyone left the table before giving her a token birthday wish. The only exception being Charlie who owled her a signed jersey from the star chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, Wilda Griffiths.

Ginny didn’t really have any interest in quidditch but she did have a poster of the Harpies she got when Bill took her to a Harpies game after he landed a job with Gringotts, to celebrate. It was one of her treasured memories, she always knew her eldest brothers always cared the most about her, more than anyone else in the family. 

Another letter she received was from Bill who wished her and promised to give her the gift when they meet in a few days. It was a bittersweet birthday overall if she considered her family.

Quickly going back to her room and locking it, she apparated to the Manor with Dinky’s help. After a long warm shower she put on the purple acromantula silk dress set out for her with a silver choker necklace and a pair of silver hoops in her ears. The one-shoulder dress with silver accents accentuated her eyes and the jewellery complimented her dress perfectly. 

After putting on a light makeup and removing the glamour on her hair she sauntered into the dining room where she was greeted by Draco who had insisted on accompanying Cissa to the little celebration at Lestrange Manor. If only Astoria could join, it would have been the perfect end to the night. However, this was the next best thing and even priceless was Draco’s reaction when she transformed into her animagus. There were rare occasions where she had seen him as pale as his hair as she coiled around him while he stood petrified in abject horror.

The celebrations continued late into the night with a lavish feast and a plethora of gifts from Draco, Narcissa and Bellatrix. 

* * *

The next few days were quite uneventful apart from the usual hustle and bustle of packing before they took the international portkey to Egypt. The first day they arrived in the wizarding district of Cairo, they were photographed for the Prophet article. Post that her family were left to enjoy the trip on their own.

Bill had taken upon himself to show them all around. Even though the majority of landmass was made up of hot and sandy desert areas, the regions around the Nile delta were beautiful. They visited a lot of popular tourist attractions, however what she loved the most was to sit next to Bill every night when he would regale ancient Egyptian tales, some factual, others a mere figment of people’s imagination.

It was the last night before they returned to Cairo and took the portkey back to Britain. They had decided to camp in the desert for their last leg of the trip. Everyone sat around the bonfire and enjoyed their meals before retiring for the night into their tent, except Ginny who sat furthest from the tent watching the dying embers of the bonfire.

It was indeed a beautiful night and a starlit sky was the only source of light left after a while. A warm hand rested on her shoulders got her out of her musings. She lifted her head to see who stood behind her, “Bill!”

“You seem surprised, Ginny.” he sat next to her, “What’s got you so distracted?”

Ginny sighed, “I’m not distracted, Bill. Just thinking.”

“About what?” he prodded further, “Did mothe-”

“No… I mean not recently… It was just a slap though. Don’t worry about it. I can handle it.”

Bill clenched his fists in frustration as he gritted his teeth, “When”

“It’s okay Bill, calm down please.” Ginny tried to placate her brother who was trying hard to control his temper. Molly’s treatment of little Ginny was one of the reasons he had frequent quarrels with his mother. The abhorrent behaviour and the incessant need to control their lives was what drove both Bill and Charlie out of the Burrow and they were happy to make a life outside Britain as long as they didn’t have to return.

“How can I, Ginny? You know how much I hate this. You’re as much our flesh and blood as other brothers and instead of holding you dear, she’s treating you poorly for Godric knows what reason. I’ve had so many fights with her over the years that I gave up trying. I’m sorry Ginny, if I had stayed at the Burrow I’d never have let her hit you.” Bill rubbed his face trying to control his raging emotions.

“If you stayed at the Burrow, Charlie wouldn’t have left either. You’ve made a name for yourself as a Master Curse Breaker, Bill. Even Charlie, he’s become an expert in handling Dragons at such a young age. This gives me hope that I can be free one day, so don’t feel any guilt dear brother.” Ginny gave him a playful nudge, “Besides, you know I’m a Slytherin, right. I can take care of myself.”

“Yes, I’ve heard the endless tirade from mum about your sorting. It was all she could talk about for weeks in her letters.”

“That must have been fun I guess. By the way, can you put up a privacy ward or spell around us?”

Bill turned sideways to face her directly gazing curiously at her, “Is something wrong? It’s just us around and the camp is warded.”

Ginny adjusted herself to sit face to face with Bill, “I never said it’s for outsiders. Please, just ward it, I don’t want another lecture from our nosy family.”

Bill gave her a skeptical look but complied after a few moments nonverbally silencing their conversation for others. “Now, tell me what’s going on Ginny. I know you’ve matured quite a bit since we last met, but even this is a bit too much maturity for your age.”

“Nothing, Bill.” she drawled, “Tell me one thing: what's your view on light magic and dark magic.”

“Why? I mean how is it related to what you want to say?”

She shrugged, “Just curiosity…”

Bill sneaked a glance towards the tent before releasing a sigh, “I don’t think Dark magic is all that bad. However, let’s not generalise it, most of it IS used for nefarious purposes. You could say it’s all about the intent. I never say this but quite a bit of my job requires me to use darker spells and wards. The curses my team have to decipher and break through sometimes aren’t foolproof and such wards are what keep us safe. On the other hand you have light magic, used with malicious intent is good enough to kill. A well placed reductor to the chest or a diffindo to a vital body part can cause a lot of harm. So yes it’s all intent based and no, not all who use said magic are Dark Wizards.”

Ginny felt genuinely surprised and happy, this could be simpler than she thought. “Wow! You sure have a lot of passion defending it brother. But sure, it clears up what I wanted to know. Anyways, I was thinking about my birthday gift and tonight I want to ask for it.” 

Bill felt a smile creep on his face, “Oh sure, why not. I was wondering when you’d ask since you’re supposed to return tomorrow. Go ahead, tell me, we’ll see if I can get that in time.”

Ginny shook her head lightly, “No, no… Nothing that you need to buy. It’s something you can give me. However, I won’t tell what that is until you give me an oath on your magic that you will give me whatever I ask of you. Think it through, once you give your word you can’t go back on it.”

“Ginny that’s ver-”

“Bill, I know how serious that oath is. Decide, and agree if you trust me… If you don’t… well then there’s no point asking then, is it?” Ginny stood shaking off the sand and walked away towards the edge of the warded campsite.

A few moments passed while Bill remained seated contemplating, gazing into the starlit sky. Ginny remained hopeful that Bill would agree, however her resolve faltered a bit when there was no response from him after a while. She felt dejected and decided to turn in for the night, she walked past him, however before she reached the tent she heard Bill call her back.

A ray of hope glimmered as she approached Bill who was still gazing at the sky. He motioned her to sit next to her, “You know Ginny, there’s not a day goes by when I don’t miss you. I often gaze at the stars and I somehow know they’re watching over you, keeping you safe. It’s a foolish thought but it keeps me sane. So, yes I do trust you with my life Ginny. I have no clue what it is that you’re going to ask of me, but I’m willing to take that chance. However, I do have one request that anything you ask make sure you’re safe and sound. Agreed?”

Bill looked towards her for an answer as she nodded in understanding before he pulled his wand out, “Good. So, here it goes. I, William Weasley, hereby give you an oath on my magic that I shall grant you a wish and fulfill it unconditionally, so mote it be.”

A golden glow encompassed both of them before it vanished into a thread of light connecting both of them and then disappeared completely.

This was it, Ginny took a deep breath and held her brother’s hands affectionately. “I accept it. Now, please listen carefully Bill. I love you and Charlie the most and it would devastate me if either of you came to harm. The thing I want to ask of you is a simple, yet extremely difficult to follow. You know Bill, that in our first year Harry Potter fought the wraith of You-Know-Who?”

Bill shook his head solemnly, this was not the kind of information he was looking forward to. It seemed he was indeed hasty in giving an oath. “Ginny, please don’t tell me you are planning to fight him. I cannot allow that, he’s dangerous if he has survived after these many years.”

“Of course not, Bill. However, it is imminent that he shall return and when he does, there would definitely be a war. What I want to ask of you is that You will Not take part in this war actively or in any manner whatsoever. You will also not discuss this with Charlie until I secure his oath. This is all I ask and I Will my magic to accept this as the wish that was granted.”

“Ginny! What have you done… This goes against my condition. How can I keep you safe if I don’t take part in the war, if and when it arises. At this moment, I don’t understand how he survived but… How will you keep yourself safe Ginny? Our family will always be targeted, it was last time when mum lost her twin brothers and countless others from the light side.”  
“Calm down, Bill. I won’t be targeted by You-Know-Who but I won’t fight for the light side either. I don’t care if he wins or not, my goal is to survive and I’ll be much more happy if you both weren’t part of the people who rebel against him and get a target painted on your back. I know you’re smart enough to find a way around the oath, but here I’m trusting you to do the right thing and follow what I’ve asked. Make a good life for yourself here. You do this and I promise I’ll survive if a war ever breaks out, happy?” Ginny gave him a reassuring smile.

“What about others? Should I not come to the rescue of mum, dad and our brothers?”

Ginny cut him off shortly, “No, Mum and Dad are mature enough to understand the risks and should keep away from war. The twins and Percy should be adults in a few years capable enough. I hope he doesn’t but if he does, by then they’ll be adults who would be responsible enough to decide their own fate. That leaves Ron, whom as far as I know will follow the Great Saviour Harry Potter anywhere and everywhere with their bookworm sidekick. He isn’t going to listen to reason. So No Bill, whatever happens they will choose it themselves, I’ll ask them the same thing I asked you, to stay away from war, without an oath, an earnest request. Please let them take their own decisions. They may coax you into returning but you can’t, not until it’s all over and I release you from the oath. Agreed?” Ginny waited for him to respond, “I said, Do. You. Agree?”

Bill sighed, the oath had already been activated once she placed her wish, he had no option but to agree. He hoped against hope that a war would never break out and the return of You-Know-Who would remain just that, a hoax. However, if worse came to worst he would forsake the vow to save Ginny should she ever be in any sort of danger. He could live without magic but the loss of his little Ginny would tear him apart. “Promise me Ginny. You’ll stay safe.”

“I promise I’ll try to keep out of any trouble. Now come here and give me a hug.” Ginny held her arms wide before her brother gathered her into a crushing hug.

_Ginny's dress and choker for reference:_

__


	29. Hogwarts Express!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 29 of Little Red Bird as Ginny enters her second year at Hogwarts. 
> 
> Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing to hear your views.
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

Ginny spent the last few days of the holidays learning more about the Black family in general and Sirius Black in particular. His escape from Azkaban and the articles in The Daily Prophet painting him the heir to the Dark Lord was what got her interested apart from the fact that he was Cissa and Bella’s estranged cousin.

It turned out that he wasn't even a low-level Death Eater let alone be an heir apparent to the group’s leader. Bellatrix was particularly vocal about her dislike of her cousin Sirius. It seemed Peter Pettigrew was the one who served as a mole amongst the light side and was the one who gave away the Potter’s location to the Dark Lord. He was also the one killed by Sirius Black alongside thirteen muggles for which he was carted off to Azkaban.

It was her final night at the Manor before she started her term at Hogwarts and she sat gazing into the distant sea from the balcony of her bedroom. The sounds of the gushing sea crashing against the rocks in the distance eased her mind and distracted her from the fact that she may not be able to meet Bellatrix for an entire year, maybe more.

The potion to track him was almost ready and it would be soon that Bella would set off on her mission.

“You know I’m always there for you, Ginny.” a warm hand on her shoulder got her out of her thoughts.

“Oh, hello Cissa! I didn’t notice you coming.” Ginny replied with a wry smile.

“I can see that. You seem quite distracted and perturbed. Rightly so, I’d say. Bella’s being a bit of a child” Narcissa settled on the chair nearby.

“Why does she have to go, Cissa? It’s still not safe for her. With Black’s escape, the bounty on her head has been increased as well. I don’t want to lose her, not like this.” Ginny’s voice croaked.

“And you won’t lose me. You and Cissy both need to calm the fuck down.” Bellatrix entered the room and perched herself on the balcony to face them both, “It’ll not take so much time as far as I understand. The potion would give me an exact location and with help from Cissy we can transport him back to Britain.” 

Narcissa shot a stinging hex at her sister who yelped a loud shriek, before holstering her wand, “No crass language, Bella. Besides Ginny isn’t wrong, it isn’t safe for you to undertake international travel. There’s very less I can do if you’re caught by one of the ICW countries.”

“Stop it Cissy! It’s annoying. Look, both of you… I have to do this, I have to find him. So please just trust me I’ll be careful and victorious.” she finished with a smirk.

“So, why did you say you can’t meet me for a year?” Ginny asked.

“It’s just precautionary, maybe we can meet if I'm back soon. I don’t want you to do anything hasty in case I can’t meet you or talk to you. I may need to stay low for a while once I’m back from the mission, away from the Manor. Nothing to worry about. Just enjoy your year, keep practicing your transformations and beat that mudblood in all your tests, okay?” Bellatrix gave her a warm hug while patting her head.

“Who would believe the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange is such a softie!” Narcissa taunted her sister who gave her an unimpressed glare. Ignoring the scathing looks she continued, “Well, be that as it may, it’s getting late now. You should get some sleep dear, I’ll send your favourite cauldron cakes with Draco. Good Night and Have a safe journey.”

“Right, sleep well little bird. I’ll turn in for the night as well. Come Cissy, you can take the floo from my study. I have a few more things you need to procure, I’ll share the list as well.” Bellatrix pulled her along.

“Good night! I’ll just stay here for a bit more before going to bed.” Ginny settled into her chair leaning back with her feet resting against the railings.

* * *

  
Next Day

It was the usual last minute dash to reach the platform for the Weasleys as they hustled through the muggle crowd at King’s Cross station. With barely a few minutes to spare, the contingent of redheads crossed the gateway to Platform 9 ¾.

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief and dashed off towards her usual compartment at the back of the train. She entered the train and moved towards the end as the train jolted into motion slowly chugging off the station.

She found Astoria sitting alone in one of the compartments down the corridor. Astoria unlocked the door with a shake of her head, “You’re late! Again!”

“Are you going to let me in or not?” Ginny quipped back, “Honestly, it isn’t my fault that my family takes so much time getting ready. Mostly it’s just Ron who delays it, I was packed and ready before breakfast.”

“Ughh! Gin, don’t go on a rant trip now. You’re meeting me after such a long time and I hardly want to listen about how big of a pig your brother is.” Astoria helped Ginny stow her trunk before settling down near the window.

“Well, that’s the sad reality now, isn’t it? He’s too big of a pig and still I don’t get to gut him. Besides, why’re you sitting alone, where’s Mel?” Ginny took a seat opposite her.

“She’s down with doxy-flu for the past week, don’t worry she’ll join back in a few days. I visited her a few days back, she’s recovering well. So, how was your vacation? You didn’t say much in your letters.”

“And for good reason. I don’t know who intercepts and reads them. I’ve got myself in trouble for a mere birthday card from you. You can imagine how Mount Weasley would explode if she comes to know half the things I do. Now, to answer your question, it was quite eventful to say the least. I’ll give you the details later but the gist of it is that my family won some money, I learnt some more magic and visited my brother Bill in Egypt which was the other highlight of the holidays.”

“Yes your Egypt trip, I’ve seen your pictures across the Prophet, glad you enjoyed it. I’m assuming you left a few details as usual. For your information, my shields are strong enough now. My father taught as well as assessed my Occlumency Shields over the holidays and he's certain no one can read my thoughts without me knowing and I can repel non-verbal attacks, although they give me a headache afterwards. You know what, Daph was particularly envious of how my body was so… uhmm…”

“Toned? Chiselled?” Ginny supplied.

“Yeah, how toned my body was. I guess we should continue our workouts. Also, now that the Heir of Slytherin business is past us, what chaos have you planned for this year?” Astoria finished with a grin.

“Huh, is that what you think of me? I didn’t plan on causing chaos. It was a small prank that snowballed into the whole fiasco. I actually plan on having a quiet year. No plotting, only studies and of course, beating the mudblood.”

“Come on Ginny, let her be. She’s not that important now, nor she’ll ever be in the future. You know my father said, there’s hardly a muggleborn occupying a consequential position at the ministry. It is mostly just purebloods and half bloods. Even your dad is the head of the department over Mr Jeffords, who has much more experience yet is your dad’s junior in the department owing to his muggleborn status.” 

“And you know that, how?” Ginny gave her a pointed look.

“Father occasionally takes us along to the ministry. I’ve met quite a few people and Mr Jeffords was one of them.” Astoria replied, “Besides, that’s not the point. The po-”

“The point is she’s stuck to Potter and my brother like a leech. If she wasn’t such an insufferable git I’d have admired the move, it’s so cunning and resourceful of her to align herself to Potter who’s the top dog at Gryffindor and renowned throughout the wizarding world. My brother thinks she can become the Minister of Magic, and he might be right if she does latch on to some of Potter’s fame.”

“Calm down, there’s a lot of time for that. I’m sure you’ll stop your nemesis from becoming the Minister of Magic.” Astoria said with a lopsided smile.

“That’s really funny of you, Tori. She’s not my nemesis, not even worth the dirt beneath my shoes. Enough about her, she’s the least of my problems. I just have to ace my tests to show her up.” Ginny leaned back into her seat resting her head against the window, “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll just have a short nap.”

“Be my guest, I’ll just catch up with Flora and Hestia meanwhile.” Astoria stood up fixing her robes.

Ginny simply nodded with her eyes closed, she was already drifting off to sleep by the time Astoria left their cabin.

A few hours down the line Ginny was woken up after the train jolted to a halt in the middle of nowhere. Ginny groggily looked around to find it had gone dark and the lights were on with Astoria sitting opposite her reading some leather-bound book.

"What happened? Why have we stopped? Hogwarts is still a few more hours, I thought." Ginny tried to look outside the train, however the windows had frosted over as a sudden chill encompassed the atmosphere.

Astoria rubbed her arms to keep warm, "I'm not sure, Ginny. It's getting cold here and I'm getting a bad feeling. Stay close, I'll lock the cabin."

"Oh okay, I'll pull on the curtains." Ginny stood up and put the curtains in place just as the lights went off in the train, "Fuck! That's not good. Stay quiet Tori." She lowered her voice down to a whisper.

Astoria moved closer to her as both of them stayed as far from the door as they could. Ginny pulled her wand and dagger getting ready to attack if she had to. 

The silence inside the train was deafening and was broken by the opening of the train doors. Both of them heard it and knew someone just entered. Whoever it was reeked of death and decay as Ginny felt nauseated at the smell which was getting stronger by the passing moment. 

An outline of something wearing a ragged cloak moving across the cabin could be seen while an unexplained feeling of dread encompassed her. All the painful memories since her childhood flashed across her eyes and her head hurt to the point it became unbearable until there was nothing but darkness.

"-nny! Ginny, are you alright?" A familiar voice spoke as Ginny felt a throbbing pain in her head. The lights were too bright for her as she held her palm to shield her eyes.

"What happened Tori? My head hurts. Ughh, what was that thing?"

"That was a Dementor, Ms Weasley." a girl in Slytherin robes wearing the prefect badge answered.

Ginny craned her head sideways to look at the girl, "I'm sorry what? Did you say Dementors?"

"Yes, Azkaban guards, probably looking for Sirius Black. How are you feeling now? Ms Greengrass informed me that you fell unconscious as it passed your carriage."

"Honestly, I feel like a herd of Hippogriffs trampled me over. Thanks for checking in Gemma. I'll visit Madam Pomfrey after the feast if the headache doesn't go." Ginny answered, trying to sit upright.

"Easy there, Weasley. Have some chocolate, it helps with the effects. Also, try and rest a bit, we have a few more hours to reach Hogsmeade. Let me know if you need any help. Greengrass knows where to find me." Prefect Farley said before leaving the cabin.

Astoria who had been silent for a while locked the doors and shut the curtains while Ginny sat nursing her head.

"Hey Gin, you okay? I was really scared when you started screaming before you fell unconscious."

Ginny looked up feeling panic when she touched the empty holster on her leg, "My dagger! Where is it?"

"Calm down. I have kept it safely in my trunk. It fell below the seats when you tumbled over."

"How long was I out for?" Ginny said nursing her head.

"Just 15-20 minutes. Lights came back a few moments after you fell."

"Didn't they affect you? The Dementors." 

"Yes, a little bit but not too much. The thing is from what I know of Dementors, they feed on happiness and make you relive and experience your worst memories. I don't have any traumatic experience as compared to you I suppose. You had a near death experience last year so it could have affected you more for that reason." Astoria replied while fishing for something in her trunk overhead before pulling out a few chocolate frogs. "Here, have some."

Ginny picked one and unwrapped the box, promptly catching the frog in her mouth as it jumped off the box. She picked the collectible card before groaning, "Ughh! Dumbledore again. What did you get?"

Astoria picked her card nonchalantly flicking it in Ginny's direction, "Just Morgana. Have it if you want, it's not that interesting either."

Ginny caught it swiftly before it fell to the floor, "Are you kidding me? You don't find Morgan Le Fey interesting."

"Yes, what's so surprising about it? She was just another foolish Dark Witch who was defeated by a Light Wizard."

Ginny's eyes lit up as she was in Astoria's space in a flash pinning her to the seat, "Not just another Dark Witch, Tori. She was a brilliant and powerful sorceress, a transfiguration master, a master healer, potioner and an animagus. Don't forget she was also an expert practitioner of the Dark Arts."

"Oh..ohkay Gin! My shoulder, backup a bit, it's hurting." Astoria was shocked at the outburst.

Ginny backed off breathing heavily, she rubbed her face feeling embarrassed. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to… you know. Ughh! It’s probably my throbbing headache."

Astoria sat next to her, "No Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you when I said that." She bumped her shoulder playfully, "Besides, Morgana was alone, you have me. No one's defeating you while I'm around."

"Hmmm, thanks Tori. I hope no one taunts me for fainting earlier."

Astoria laughed heartily, "Really, that's what you worry of all the things now. No one knows apart from Farley and I. She's a family friend, so I guess I can count on her not spreading the gossip."

"Great, now be a lamb and stay quiet. I'd like to get a couple of hours rest before the feast."

Astoria pinched her arms before settling back in her seat, "You're such a git, Ginevra Weasley."

"Owww! I'll get you for that Greengrass. Later maybe." Ginny said with a stifled yawn.


	30. Thestrals and Hippogriffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 30 of Little Red Bird.
> 
> Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing to hear your views.
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

The weather was stormy and it was pouring heavily as the train reached Hogsmeade station. Gemma helped Astoria, Ginny and a few other Slytherin second years with water repelling charm on their outer robes before they alighted the train.

This was the first time she would be taking the carriage to Hogwarts. Ginny and Astoria walked off the station towards the carriages, however, stopped in their tracks when Ginny bit back a yelp clutching Astoria's arm. "What the hell is that? Those demons pulling the carriages."

"Sshhhh! Not so loud Ginny." Astoria looked around as other students rushed towards the carriages ignoring the girls standing in the middle of the road. "There's nothing pulling the carriage."

"But-"

"But nothing Gin, keep quiet and walk normally. Later, we'll talk about it." Astoria coerced her to walk pulling her deftly by her arm.

The feast was a regular affair apart from the Headmaster's speech. It seemed the Dementors were going to be a regular feature at Hogwarts until Black was caught, which could be a long time considering the Ministry's track record in catching escaped convicts. 

Ginny was happy she wasn't the only one to faint and even more happy that no one else knew about it, at least none that gossiped. Almost everyone in the Hall knew Potter fainted after an encounter with Dementors.

Astoria returned to the common room from the owlery post the feast where Ginny sat playing Exploding Snap with the Carrow twins. A pointed look was all it took for Ginny to end the game and follow her to their dorm.

"Sit." Was all Astoria said after locking the door and pointing towards the bed.

"Hmmmm, yes mother." Ginny said mockingly before plonking down on the bed.

"Gin, I'm not in the mood." Astoria pulled her to an upright position, "You know what pulls the carriage? Is it an animal?"

Ginny frowned as she recounted the encounter, "Yes, it was something like a horse but it seemed to have black leathery skin stretched over a horse's skeleton with bat-like wings. It was haunting and seemed demonic. I've never seen something like that before."

"Do you know what a Thestral is?" Astoria asked as Ginny shook her head. "Well, the animal that you have described matches the description of a Thestral. They're visible only to those that have seen someone die Ginny."

Reality dawned upon Ginny as she stood up trying to leave, however, Astoria caught hold of her arms and yanked her back on the bed. "What the hell, Astoria?"

"NO! What The Hell Ginny! What is going on? Tell me everything. No. More. Secrets." Astoria let her temper flare, "I have been patient with you and did everything to earn your trust."

"Truth. You think you can handle the truth?" Ginny got up standing right in her face, "Can you? No Tori, I don't think you can."

"Tell me Ginny, there's nothing I can't handle."

"Fine, I have tortured and killed. I have seen, learnt and practiced Dark Arts on muggles. Witnessing the death of those vermins is probably the reason I can see Thestrals. Happy?" Ginny snarled, backing off slowly.

"Honestly? I'm not." Astoria leaned back against the wall seemingly relieved. "I do hate muggles but not to that extent. I am glad though you finally shared it, I'd hope next time you do a better job of trying not to intimidate me. Speaking of which, you need to control your temper, are you doing the occlumency exercises regularly?"

Ginny took a deep breath before plonking down on the bed, "Huh! What? That's it? No comebacks, no drawn out monologues?"

Astoria gave her a pointed look, "Why? I mean that's hardly the darkest thing you've told me. It ranks quite low as compared to you admitting to following Him which means you may have to kill wizards and witches if he wishes so. Besides, monologues are your thing. I was concerned mostly because you could have seen a death that affected you, like a loved one. You know I don't care for muggles much so I don't mind it either way if you've killed a few, they are pretty inconsequential as compared to us."

"That's ridiculous, I don't do monologues." Ginny replied feeling slightly irked as Astoria smiled, "Oh shut up! I don't. You just ask questions that need explanations. I guess I can't really surprise you now a days. Hmmm."

Astoria laughed out and turned around to lift the jug of water on the other side of her bed, "It would seem so. I've known you for more than a year now, Gin. There's hardly anything you-Aaahhh!"

The glass slipped off her hands and shattered on the floor as Astoria found herself eye-to-eye with a huge black snake roaring in her face. The color drained off her face as the snake coiled around her neck and body making it impossible for her to move.

As quick as it attacked, the snake slithered off her and coiled itself on the bed before turning back into a hysterically laughing Ginny.

Astoria stood shaking as her eyes widened watching the snake transform back to her friend, "W...w..what the h..hell!"

Ginny jumped off the bed and with a quick spell cleaned the shattered glass. She helped her friend settle on the bed, "Well, have I surprised you enough?" She said with a cheeky smile.

"Fuck! That wasn't funny Ginny. I was scared for my life." Astoria unsuccessfully tried to push her away.

"Awwww, did I scare you? Hmmm interesting. I'm sorry, if it helps. Buuut you did goad me into it." Ginny replied before calling her elf to fetch some hot cocoa for both of them.

Astoria felt much better after a while although her hands shook a bit holding on to the warm cup of cocoa. "I still can't get the haunting image off my head Gin. I have rarely seen a venomous snake that big."

Ginny sipped on hers with a smile, "I can transform again and let you pet me if it helps. To answer your question though, you haven't seen it because it's endemic to Asia. My form is of a King Cobra."

"I'd rather not, please not today. Maybe tomorrow once I've got my head around it a bit. So, animagus eh?"

"Yup" Ginny continued, "And you know what, one of the characteristics of the King cobra is that it hunts other snakes."

"Ugh! Ginny" she whined, "Please tell me you didn't."

Ginny gave her a sheepish look, "I did. Although I threw up once I transformed back. Honestly I didn't have much control back then. Now I have perfect control when I shift into my animagus."

"That's just revolting to imagine you eating another snake. What about their venom?"

"That's the coolest part. I'm immune." Ginny said excitedly.

"What do you mean immune?"

"I mean I inherit the properties of my animagus. By its nature King Cobras are immune to other snake venom and the amount of venom I inject in a bite is lethal enough to kill a horse under 10 minutes." She explained with a proud smile.

Astoria felt a headache coming, "You have tried getting bitten by another snake."

Ginny was surprised at the lack of a query, it was more a statement than anything. She simply nodded while Astoria rubbed her face in exasperation.

"You don't do things by halves, do you? You had the potion for snake bite with you at least?"

"Yes, Tori. I'm not an idiot, you know. I was careful. I guess that's enough surprises for a day. You should rest now. I'll slither up to wake you for breakfast."

"Don't you dare Gin! I'll hex you I swear." Astoria said getting under her blanket.

Ginny just laughed, "You won't, Greengrass. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

  
Two days later, Ginny and Astoria sat working on their Transfiguration assignment in their usual corner desk inside the Slytherin common room. Apart from a few upper year students, there wasn't anyone to disturb the peace and tranquil atmosphere.

This was until a hysterically sobbing Parkinson entered the common room with other third year students. Thankfully she retired herself to the dorms shortly after, saving the others from her incessant whining.

Ginny paid no heed to her though Astoria felt intrigued, "Hmmm, I wonder what's up with her."

Without looking up from her parchment, Ginny responded, "A broken nail or maybe Malfoy finally told her about her pug face."

"How do you say that with a straight face every time? It's different though, see the time, their class wasn't supposed to end for another hour at least. Everyone's back, look." Astoria said pointing towards Nott, Zabini and her sister huddled near one of the couches. "Something's off."

Ginny looked up finally, "Maybe it was cancelled. Why're you so worked up Tori? McGonagall will kill us if this assignment isn't completed by Friday. Concentrate." she said tapping the parchment with the back of her quill.

"Oh shush now. I'll be back in a few minutes." Astoria set aside her quill before pushing back her chair.

"Where are you going?"

"Just a quick chat with Daph. Don't worry I'll be back in a jiffy." Astoria said looking over her shoulders walking away.

Ginny shook her head and went back to her assignment.

A short while later Astoria returned with a triumphant smile, "Guess what?"

With an exasperated sigh Ginny leaned back in her chair setting her quill aside, "Fine. Tell me, what's got you grinning like a lunatic."

"Heyyy! I'm not crazy, it's just so funny. You know the Gamekeeper's teaching Care of Magical Creatures now, right?"

"Yes, it's Hagrid." Ginny said, “He’s nice, although I’m not sure he’s good enough to teach a class.”

"Yeah, him. It seems he chose to demonstrate a Hippogriff for the first class. Even had Potter ride one."

"So? I know he likes Potter, what's surprising about it?"

Astoria pulled Ginny closer, "That's where it gets interesting. As usual, Malfoy couldn't hold himself back and insulted the creature and approached it carelessly. The arrogant git got his arm scratched by it. Where it gets funnier is that he was crying like a wimp."

Ginny's smile faded as she heard the last bit and schooled her emotions before she did something rash, "Oh, so he wasn't hurt severely or anything, right?"

"No, nothing serious, Daph was positive it was just a scratch. Why're you so concerned about him though?" Astoria asked suspiciously.

"I'm not. It's just irks me how idiotic he bahaves sometimes. Can you imagine, he has the traits of a typical Gryffindor I feel." Ginny tried to distract her.

Astoria laughed out loud causing a few others in the room to stare at them, "Oh yes, bloody ponce would have been mortified to be the first Malfoy in Gryffindor. Lord Malfoy would have a fit if that were to happen."

"Very funny, now quiet down. Montague's looking at you as if you've grown another head." Ginny gave Montague a pointed look before he went back to reading his book on the couch. "Besides, now that the gossip is over, let's work on the assignment, shall we."

"Fine, I'll just get another roll of parchment from my room." Astoria replied with a bored expression before leaving the common room.

* * *

Later that evening...

The hospital wing was empty barring one bed considering it was the start of term and Quidditch season was yet to begin at Hogwarts.

It was past curfew likely as Madam Pomfrey had already retired to her quarters next to her office.

Draco woke up somewhere around midnight to visit the bathroom. He was washing his face when the door opened partly and closed again. To his surprise a large black snake stood with its lower half coiled and upper half raised high at Draco's eye level.

Draco stumbled back and hit the wall as he fell. The snake transformed back into an amused Ginny who silenced and locked the bathroom.

"What the hell, Ginny? You promised not to scare me with your animagus form." Draco whined trying to get up.

"Well you promised to behave like a Slytherin, and what did you do? You go in head first like a cocky little Gryffindor and get hurt." Ginny stood against the door with her arms crossed.

"Oi! Don't call me a Gryffindor." Draco replied shortly.

"Why shouldn't I? That was a XXX category beast. You were lucky to escape with just a scrape. If Hagrid wasn’t close enough, you would probably be lying on the same bed with a few limbs missing."

Feeling chastised Draco hung his head, he knew it was pointless to argue. "I know, I'm sorry. I won't repeat this, I promise. You know how much I hate him, I couldn't control when he got off that beast smiling all triumphant. Besides who gets a category XXX beast on the first day of class for 13 year olds."

"Well, Hagrid is a nice guy but I don't think he's good enough to be a teacher when it comes to planning and ensuring safety. From what I have heard he did a pretty good job of explaining how to approach the Hippogriff. I'm assuming you ignored all of that, right."

Draco nodded with a sheepish smile.

Ginny just shook her head in irritation, "I can't believe YOU are Cissa's son. Please just start behaving like you have a working brain between your ears. I'd hate to see Cissa if something happened to you."

"I already apologized, didn't I?"

"Let me be the judge of how serious that apology was. If I find you acting like a Gryffindor again, then get ready to feel what my fangs can produce. Is. That. Clear?" Ginny stepped closer with every punctuation staring him up as her eyes glinted in the dim lights.

Draco visibly gulped but nodded with a fearful look.

"Excellent. Now get back to sleep. It's past midnight already. Good night." Ginny turned around to remove the silencing ward and unlock the bathroom.

"Wait! Does that mean I can't get him fired and that beast removed? I've already owled my father."

"I don't care about it. Do whatever you want. Just make sure you don't do anything to get hurt."

"Fine, I'll be careful and thanks for visiting me. Good night." Draco said before Ginny transformed back and slithered away into the darkness. 


	31. A Clean Sweep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Welcome to chapter 31 of Little Red Bird.
> 
> Thanks for showing it love.
> 
> As always, keep the flames low. Drop a comment, it's always refreshing to hear your views.
> 
> As always,Don't like, Don't read. - DZ2
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP rights and characters owned by JK Rowling, and fics are created for entertainment only

A few days passed as nothing of note happened after the Hippogriff incident. Draco, as expected, took advantage of the situation to rub it in Gryffindors' face and milk all the sympathy he could gain from the others.

Rumor had it that Lord Malfoy was not pleased about Hagrid being the Care of Magical Creatures professor and had pushed for his dismissal in addition to getting the Hippogriff executed for attacking his son.

Ginny wasn't happy that the poor animal would suffer because of Draco's idiocy, however she didn't want to get involved in those matters unless it suited her purpose. 

Her mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of their first class with the new DADA professor. As was the case at Hogwarts, anything that could go wrong did go wrong in Potter's presence, when his Boggart turned into a Dementor. 

She was quite literally walking on eggshells the entire day it was supposed to be their DADA class. The primary reason being she didn't want her worst fears known to everyone. The other reason was that she herself didn't want to know what her worst fear was. She didn't know if it would turn out to be a Dementor like Potter's or if it would turn out to be her mother or worse yet Bella telling her that she wasn't worth carrying the Lestrange name anymore.

Ginny was prepared to skive off before Astoria decided to literally drag her to the classroom. It turned out her fears were unwarranted, Professor Lupin who appeared a bit weary and sickly started the class off with theory on Hinkypunks before dismissing the class an hour early. He looked as if he could do with taking a few nutrition potions or atleast a long nap.

She felt both foolish and relieved at the same time. She was quite distracted throughout the class so much so that she didn't even object when Astoria coaxed her into trying out for the Quidditch team.

This is how a few hours later Ginny found herself standing next to Astoria and a few upper year Slytherins.

"Alright, listen up!" Marcus Flint walked up alongside Malfoy, Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague and Miles Bletchley. "Welcome to the tryouts. Now, I'll announce the existing team for this year and then we shall begin. So, Bletchley will continue to be the team keeper, Montague and Pucey will fill in two of the three Chaser positions and Malfoy will be the Seeker."

A few people seemed surprised that Flint didn't announce himself, Ginny however, didn't mind that Marcus ‘Troll-on-a-Stick’ Flint gave up his place.   
Ginny honestly lost interest in Quidditch as a career option ever since she met Bella a few years ago. Astoria on the other hand felt more confident since starting their workouts and with her father's permission she really wanted to try her hand at professional Quidditch. Trying out for the Slytherin team was the logical step and what better to have her best friend along for the ride.

"Now, raise your hands when I call out the positions. We have two Beater positions open and a reserve Beater. Raise your hands who want to try out." Flint said as Malfoy stood next to him and the others took a seat on the aisles near the southern end of the ground.

A few hands were up as Draco said, "Looks like we wouldn't need a tryout at this rate."

Flint grunted in irritation, "Hmmm, Bole, Peregrine and Warrington. Go and wait with the team. Since we don't have anyone else, we'll just have to see who will start and who will be the reserve. Now, we have one open Chaser and one reserve position. Raise your hands all those interested."

Almost all 10 hands shot up instantly, all except Ginny's who sighed before reluctantly raising her own as Astoria gave her a pointed look.

Draco whispered something in Flint's ear who just gave a slight nod before addressing the aspirants, "Right, to make this easy you will go through a race and the top two finishers will be selected for the Chaser positions. Is that clear?" 

Everyone nodded except Astoria who held a hand up in question, "Yes, Greengrass. What do you want?" Flint said.

"We don't have a broom actually. Can you lend us a couple?" Astoria asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're here for Quidditch tryouts without a broom?" Flint replied shortly, irritation evident on his freckled face.

"Yes, it was a spur of the moment decision. Can you lend us or not?" Astoria said.

Flint was about to say something but Malfoy held his arm and nodded, "Huh! Fine, you have 10 minutes. Go and get the broom from the Slytherin locker room there should be a few old ones."

Astoria grinned wide before pulling Ginny towards the locker room along with her.

Perusing through the cabinet, Astoria picked out two brooms and handed one to Ginny before closing the cabinet. "Here, take this Gin."

Ginny held on to her wrist and pulled the rickety old Cleansweep 3 from Astoria's grasp, "No way. You are not doing this. Use this Comet 220, it's the better broom and you actually have better use for it. Besides, I'm hardly interested in getting selected."

"You promised to give it a fair shot."

"I did and I will. I can make do with the old one. Dad has one of those older Cleansweep models, I've flown them so this shouldn't be hard."

"But-"

"No buts, I said I'm giving it a fair shot, I get to choose the broom. Take the Comet, it's a good broom, I'll manage with this. Now let's get going, they're waiting for us." Ginny tugged her towards the door without waiting for a reply.

A few moments later all the contestants stood mounted on their brooms hovering near the southern end of the Quidditch pitch.

Draco stood at the helm giving the final instructions before they took off, "Right! Now that everyone's ready, all you have to do is circle each hoop at the northern end of the pitch, then take a downward plunge flying in the moat between the stands and the ground and finish with a pass through one of the hoops at this end. You have 5 minutes to complete the course. Top 2 make it to the team. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded before Draco signalled them to start. A few moments after kickoff, Ginny felt the disparity between the brooms as she began to lag and slipped to the 6th position while Astoria was able to stay on course with 2nd place close in with the dark haired seventh year girl taking the lead.

Ginny held onto her position as she crossed the hoops and began the dive. From what she could see it was more about manoeuvring inside the moat rather than speed. Just as she entered the moat two boys crashed into each other behind her due to lack of space. She closed the gap between herself and the next person trying to lower her body closer to the broom shaft she dodged the overhead beams. 

She did promise a fair shot so it was only fair she used every trick she had. Whipping out her wand she tried to hex the competition, but with the lack of space and constantly moving target she missed the reductor curse each time. The curses bounced off the sides of the moat and sprayed her with splinters and sharp gravel cutting into her skin along with dust. 

She decided to change targets and just before the moat ended she shot reductors to the ropes supporting the Hogwarts banner. Two of the boys crashed as they tangled themselves into the falling banners while she flew above the beam and emerged outside the moat.

Astoria had taken the lead and was already ascending towards the hoops with the older girl on her trail. Ginny lied as close to the handle as she could trying to reduce the drag and sped ahead.

The old broom wasn't fast enough to overtake the girl, however she got close enough to bump the front end of her broom to the back of the girl's broom. The impact was enough to derail her into the stands while Ginny took the second position closing in on the hoops.

Astoria had already crossed the finish line and waited expectantly sporting a wide grin as she spotted Ginny bumping off Hartley. She crossed the hoops before the others caught up and descended into the stand alongside her friend, where the team sat spectating the race.

Draco stepped forward regally sporting a smirk and congratulated the duo before chaos ensued.

Alexandra Hartley, Seventh year Slytherin, was pissed to say the least. She marched towards them before exploding, “What the hell, Weasley? You crashed into me purposely. That’s fucking Cheating!”

Ginny expected at least some backlash for her actions, but this was relatively tame to what she did in the moat. “I don’t think so. I bumped in by mistake. These brooms are quite old and rickety, you know. Not my fault.” she said with a smile.

“I’m not an idiot Weasley. I know you did it on purpose.”

“So what? If I did.”

“That’s not fair. I was going to win, you cheated and stole my place.”

“Well, then there is no incentive to play fair then, is it? Besides, there’s no such rule against it.” Ginny replied with a smile, recalling Bella’s words.

“This isn’t over. You’ll regret this.” Hartley stepped closer.

Ginny looked up, her smile turning feral, as she hissed, “Is that a threat? Hmmm?”

“So what if it is?” Hartley pushed her slightly.

“I don’t take kindly to threats. Let’s see if you can back it up.” Ginny’s eyes flickered as her temper flared before she shoved her out of her personal space.

“Hah! What are you going to do, Weasley? I’m a NEWT level student and a Slytherin. Back off or you’ll spend the night in the Hospital wing. Your little first year spells are no match for me.” Hartley gloated.

“Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is, huh? Let’s settle it the old way, shall we?” Ginny smirked looking around as the entire Slytherin team stood watching with interest how the drama unfolds. Draco was probably the only one apart from Astoria to know how this was going to end for Hartley.

“What?” she asked incredulously. She couldn’t believe a puny second year would have the galls to call out an adult witch.

“Are you deaf? I said let’s settle this the old way.” Ginny continued, “A Duel between you and me. We can do it in private so that you don’t feel ashamed when I wipe the floor with your blood.”

“You little bint.” Hartley sneered, “I’ll show you, you fucking critter who wipes the floor with whose blood. I accept the duel and we’ll do it right here and right now in front of the entire team. Unless you are scare-”

Ginny cut her off, “Fine, but we’ll do it behind the castle near the forbidden forest, there’s a clearing about a 100ft northwards. Be there sharp at 7.30PM tonight. Unless… YOU are scared. Let me sweeten the deal further, IF you beat me, I’ll kiss your boots in front of the common room and concede my position in the Quidditch team. However, I’ll make you lick my boots like the little bitch you are, WHEN I beat you tonight.”

“Great! I accept your terms and everyone’s invited to watch the spectacle.” Hartley replied confidently, “I’ll make sure to give them a nice show before I make you kiss my boots.”

“7.30PM. Tonight!” Ginny gave her a predacious smile before leaving the grounds tugging Astoria along.

* * *

  
An hour later Ginny sneaked off towards the forest with Astoria skipping the feast. They entered the clearing to the sight of the entire Slytherin team waiting expectantly for the gladiators to arrive.

It wasn’t just the Quidditch team in attendance, everyone got their friends to tag along and to her surprise almost everyone from Draco’s year was present, including Astoria’s sister.

“Looks like they took the invite quite seriously, Gin. Half the common room is here. I wonder if they’ll notice our absence during the feast.” Astoria whispered.

“Relax. I’m sure no one would snitch on us. House Rule 1 is unity, remember.” Ginny replied while Astoria nodded.

Ginny was ready with both her wands if she would have the need for it. She wasn’t perfect with casting with both hands simultaneously, however she would try it if absolutely necessary.

As she was sizing up the audience, Hartley arrived alongside another girl, probably her friend from the same year. Ginny shrugged off her outer robe as she moved towards the center of the enclosure.

Hartley took the hint and walked towards Ginny, unsheathing her wand. Ginny sneered and took the final step standing toe-to-toe with the taller girl.

“Only rules of engagement, anything goes, except Unforgivables. Although that is for your sake more than anything Hartley. Start when you’re ready.” Ginny stepped back casually, her hands still relaxed and no sign of her wands.

Hartley on the other hand looked murderous with rage evident on her face as she held her wand tightly. She stepped a few paces back before unleashing a barrage of spells chained together, “Densaugeo! Flipendo! Incarcerous!”

Ginny’s eyes widened at the use of chained spells, she flicked her wrist in time to unsheath her wand and fire a weak shield before dodging towards her left as the spell crashed into the trees behind her.

Another spell crashed into the spot where she stood before she hurled herself on the ground to avoid impact.

“Give up Weasley, you are no match for me. Looks like no one told you that I’m a two time Under-17 Dueling Champion.” Hartley goaded.

Ginny, who honestly underestimated the girl, took the opportunity to right herself before releasing her own chain of spells, “Flipendo! Expelliarmus! Stupefy!”

Hartley’s shield blocked the first two spells before the stunner broke through and impacted her left shoulder albeit quite weakly, enough to push her back. They exchanged spells back and forth for a while, neither willing to give the other a reprieve before a missed step caused Hartley to falter.

Ginny took the opportunity to cast a body bind, however mid way through the spell a knockback jinx hit her thigh causing her to flip on her sides on the ground. She felt her left shoulder crack as she collided with the ground and grunted in pain as she tried to stand. She knew it was time for her to use different tactics, otherwise things could go bad.

Hartley went for the kill and shot an incarcerous chained behind an expelliarmus spell. Ginny dodged the spell at the last instant and cast a smokescreen spell.

While Hartley dispersed the smokescreen, Ginny swiftly moved to the left of the circle before shooting, “Flagellum Funem!” flicking her wand in a whiplash motion as a thick cord erupted from her wand. She directed the cords to wrap around Hartley’s neck who was distracted momentarily as she lost track of Ginny’s location.

She pulled on the cord choking the girl, causing Hartley to lose the grip on her wand as her hands tried to pry the cord off her neck. Meanwhile Ginny moved closer to deliver a hard kick to the side of her knees.

Ginny released the spell and used her knee to give a solid blow to Hartley’s face as the sound of her nose breaking filled the enclosure. Hartley fell to the ground clutching her bleeding nose as Ginny took a moment to sooth her aching shoulder before kicking Hartley’s wand away.

Everyone stood watching the encounter either in abject horror or silent admiration for the twelve year old girl. Draco, Flint and Parkinson knew what Ginny was capable of doing, having been at the receiving end of her wrath.

Ginny bent low kicking Hartley on to her back before pressing the tip of her wand into her neck, “Yield?” she asked calmly.

Hartley still holding her bleeding nose nodded before crying out, “I Yield! I Yield!”

“Good. Too bad for you Ms Two-time-Dueling Champ, I do not Duel. I Fight! And I always fight to win, at any cost. Never cross me again, for your own good.” Ginny smiled predatorily before stomping her boots on Hartley’s bloodied face. Everyone seemed stunned with her viciousness though Astoria came and hugged her all the while cheering for her friend.

Soon Daphne, Theo, Blaise and the entire Quidditch team came forward and congratulated the duo for making it to the team and defeating Hartley. 

“Told you I’d win on that Cleansweep, didn’t I?” Ginny quipped before Astoria burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please do write a comment if you liked/disliked the fic. It's like a shot of Red-Bull to my viens, keeps me awake writing at 3AM  
> Cheers!!


End file.
